My Brothers Love
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry, Jamie and Godric are triplets. When Voldemort attacked it was Godric who was proclaimed the hero. Dumbledore got it wrong, it was Jamie and Harry who are the Children Who Lived. To make it worse Harry is sorted into Slytherin and are Parseltongues. They are disowned helped by Dumbledores interferance. Watch as they learn what's important in life Siblings, Friends & Love.
1. Chapter 1

Brothers love

Chapter 1 – Triplets

In the middle of the war, Lily became pregnant. The Potters didn't want their child to be brought up in the middle of a war, so they kept fighting. Much to their surprise, as well as everyone else's, it turned out that Alice was pregnant too. unaware of their fate that lay ahead, already written in the stars.

Frank and James made their wives stay at home, not wanting any harm to come to their unborn children. James was not yet aware that Lily was going to have triplets. Half way through the pregnancy Lily announced it.

"James, I'm having triplets," said Lily joyously, and thump her husband was on the floor, glasses askew. But he quickly accepted it, and he could not wait for them to come.

Then a prophecy came to light, and it became apparent that there was a spy within the Order. Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and the Longbottom and Potter couples were thanking the Gods that the spy only knew half of it. The Potions Master even put himself under Veritaserum so anyone who thought it was Severus was put in their places. When it became obvious that Severus was not the spy, they began to suspect and distrust each other.

It was then that Lily and James went into hiding with their three children. All had their mother's green eyes. Godric and Harry were almost identical, though Harry's face was more elfin than Godric's. Jamie had a girlish face and black tufts. By the time they were two, they always played with each other. However, Harry and Jamie were the closest. Harry loved his sister very much.

They were all in the playpen, after they had all refused to go to sleep. They were all dozing when a bang was heard from down the stairs. "Lily take the children and run! Go, I'll hold him off!" James shouted. Voldemort just laughed and hit Lily with a spell at the stairs, and then he turned his wand on James.

"Crucio!" And James went down, writhing under the Cruciatus Curse. He soon fell unconscious from the pain.

Voldemort then crossed the room and went up the stairs past a petrified Lily. She really wanted to move, she wanted to save her children. She didn't want her children to die young. There was silence for five minutes, then an inhuman screech was heard up the stairs. Lily's breath caught in her throat; she didn't want to know what happened! Then the body-bind holding her faded. For a moment, she lay there, then, panicked, she ran into her children's room.

---------------------------------

Back in the children's room

---------------------------------

Voldemort walked into the Potter brat's room as the Dark Lord had taken to calling them. When he saw them he nearly laughed. 'They are just small children,' he thought 'and they are meant to be my downfall!' chucked Voldemort to himself. He then thought 'I might as well just let Lily and James live to see the end of the light.' He pointed his wand at the girl and said the words of the killing curse. "Avada Kedavra!" he yelled and watched in fascination as the spell got closer and closer to the girl. The other Potter child, Harry,(not that he knew it was Harry) got in the way, making the spell hit them both. Gold and red surrounded the duo and they tried to hit the glowing ball, making it back-fire. Voldemort watched in horrified fascination as the ball got closer. He couldn't have moved in time, and the glowing ball hit him.

He felt something he was not used to feeling, and it was love. It surrounded him, forcing him to flee his body. He became weak and barely alive, and he cursed the name 'Potter' to hell and back. That is exactly where he went.

When Lily arrived in the children's room, she saw all three of them had bleeding cuts on their foreheads. She tried to heal them, and did manage to stop the blood, but no matter what she tried, she could not get rid of the identical lightning-shaped scars. Taking Godric downstairs with her, she woke James and gave him a healing potion. Lily looked at him, pride shining in her eyes.

"Godric saved them! Godric defeated Voldemort! James, he did it!"

James was overjoyed that his family survived, and that his son had killed Voldemort. He gathered his family in his arms and hugged them for all he was worth saying, "Thank you Gods!" That was how Albus Dumbledore found them.

"James, Lily, you're alive! Thank God! What happened, my dear?" asked Dumbledore as he sat Lily on the couch and she answered him shakily.

"I was just going to up the stairs to get the children after James had told me to go. Then I was caught in a body-bind. James was screaming from the Cruciatus Curse. When he fell unconscious, Voldemort walked past me and into the children's room. There was an inhuman screech, then I was released from the bindings he had cast on me. I ran up the stairs. Godric somehow defeated Voldemort, he survived the killing curse! Jamie and Harry are sleeping soundly now, it's just Godric that's awake." She still had not gotten over the fact that they had lived to tell the tale.

Dumbledore left soon afterwards and went back to Hogwarts. The teachers were all told what had happened. Severus Snape had to bite his tongue between his teeth to stop from either snarling about James Potter, or jumping for joy; no more sleepless nights, no more torture, no more raids. He can finally be himself. He knew it was not permanent, the mark he bore proved that. So he couldn't change in public, but it didn't bother him.

Severus went down and drank to the defeat of Voldemort. Before he knew it, it was time to go back to the Great Hall. He sat with his face blank at the Head Table. "Silence please," Dumbledore called, and the students did as told.

"I am very happy to inform you that Voldemort is gone, thanks to Godric Potter the Boy-Who-Lived!" he said, raising his goblet. The great hall followed suit shouting, "To the Boy-Who-Lived!" They cheered and they cheered, making themselves hoarse by cheering all night long.

At the same time, Lily and James went to bed and held Godric between them. They fell asleep gradually, not being able to believe that they had survived that night and Godric had been made famous; he was now "the Boy-Who-Lived."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sirius Black you are being arrested for the betrayal of Lily and James Potter and will be sentenced to Azkaban," said an auror. As he walked forward the other aurors circled Sirius Black and before he knew it, his world went dark.

He woke up in a court room bound to a chair. The minister of magic was in mid-sentence.

"-be sentenced to life in Azkaban prison for your betrayal as the secret keeper for Lily and James Potter," he said puffing his chest up importantly, as if he were the one making the decision.

But then the door's of the court burst open and in came James and Lily Potter, the latter of which was carrying Godric Potter, the savior of the Wizarding World. All three looking a bit worse for wear. Hair was flying everywhere and their clothes were covered in soot. It was then that the jury realized they were about to put an innocent man in Azkaban. They lowered their faces at what James shouted.

"Sirius was not our secret keeper! We used Peter Pettigrew, he betrayed us. Sirius was to go around acting like a decoy and Peter was to go into hiding. Peter was the spy! He was the one passing information on to Voldemort! I can't believe you all; you just tried to put an innocent man in Azkaban with no proof that he was the secret keeper! You could have used veritaserum and found out the truth. If I didn't know better I would say you were all corrupt! Now let Sirius go, he has done nothing to warrant this treatment. And I want Peter Pettigrew found!" yelled James Potter as he looked around at the ashamed and humbled people.

Sirius was freed from the binds holding him. The man hugged his best friend and brother in a strong, brotherly hug. As Lily and Godric watched he asked "Where are Jamie and Harry?"

"They are being looked after by the house elves. Don't worry they are fine," replied Lily instantly.

They walked together out of the court room where they met Remus. There were a whole lot of reporters for them to make their way through. Sirius took Godric, and the reporters crowded around them. Remus hated it, he was a werewolf and was not used to getting attention like that. He was more used to being treated like scum. Sirius, who loved the attention he got and always had, along with James spoke about what happened. They liked having the attention from the reporters. It was then that they got big headed, although they didn't realize it. But the reporters were scribbling away furiously. Remus shook his head at his best friend's antics; they were always like that. He didn't see the gleams in their eyes as they let the fame go to their heads.

After that, the Potter's were a happy family. James Potter was a famous Auror became more famous for being Godric Potter's father. Lily was famous for being Godric's mother, and of course they had the attention of the world, including the most powerful wizard alive, Albus Dumbledore.

Jamie and Harry Potter were fed by the house elves, but Lily would always feed her precious Godric. Soon it was only the house elves looking after Jamie and Harry. By the time they were three, Jamie and Harry knew their mother didn't love them. They wondered why, but they could not understand. They were young, after all. They played with the elves and all the toys that Godric didn't play with very often. Jamie and Harry shared a room while Godric had his own.

As they grew older, they started walking and both got smaller meals than Godric. They sometimes got pudding, but that was not often. The elves sometimes tried to give them more if they could. Unfortunately, they could never directly disobey their masters. Jamie and Harry usually woke up screaming and their scars burning. Harry normally went over to his sister's bed and cuddled in beside her, keeping her warm and safe. They both liked cuddling each other, and did it every morning and night. Not having much affection, they took what they could get from each other.

Soon the Harry and Jamie started primary school, which they enjoyed very much. Godric was not a hero where they went. In fact, people had never heard of the Boy-Who-Lived, as they went to a muggle primary school. Godric was home schooled, his parents wanting him there all the time. They thought sending their children away would make them sad. Truthfully though, Harry and Jamie loved being away from them and at school. Each year, they were the best in their class. Their report cards were not read, but Harry and Jamie kept them a secret. They hid them by putting them under a loose floor board under their bed, just in case their trunks were raided.

They forged there mother's signature, and made things happen every time it was near Parents Day. Yes, their own mother never went to Parents Day. Not that it bothered Harry or Jamie, they had realized their mother didn't care. Deep down it did hurt, but they never ever admitted it, not even to each other. Each time they saw their mother coddling their brother and hearing the whispers of the Boy-Who-Lived, their eyes darkened and soon they stopped showing emotions altogether.

They were loved by the teachers for being hard workers. Loved by their friends and hated by the bullies. The bullies had been hitting a seven year old and Jamie and Harry had put them in their places. So they never bullied again, they were petrified of the Potter's. Why? They didn't know. So the bullies hated them. But soon the bullies grew out of it and got on with the other kids, realizing it was much more fun having proper friends than bullying people. They had grudgingly thanked them. Unaware that they had just put their own cousin in his place, or that they were heroes at Privet Drive for the young children who used to get beaten everyday.

When they were not at school, they usually went to the forest near their home. There they practiced their magic, not knowing how special what they were doing was or that wandless magic was never done. Unknown to their parents, they had taken their Hogwarts trunks. They were well past NEWT level in Charms, Transfigurations, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions.

It was not very often that they could brew potions. Only when they knew their parents would be gone. Which was a good bit of the time. In fact, it was most of the weekends. Many potions that they wanted to do took a few days to brew. Like the Wolfsbane potion. There was only one person who asked them how they were and gave them presents when he saw them, and money as well, and that was Remus Lupin. They had quite a lot of gallons and presents from him. When Godric's eighth birthday party was celebrated, Harry and Jamie were told to stay upstairs, and be quiet.

Harry and Jamie were sitting in their room, bored. They knew they would be in trouble should they make any noise. So they did their best to remain quiet, but Harry always got too bored and went down the stairs, but that night would always stand out. He walked down the stairs and into the living room. The attention went from Godric to Harry who had just come in.

He watched as his parents plastered fake smiles on and his dad patted his back none too gently. He began to think coming down was a bad idea, so he got lots of food. Sausage rolls, sandwiches, ham, sweets, cakes; everything he could dream of, he loaded onto a plate. Picking an extra big heaping, he walked into the kitchen and asked for Pippin. When the elf appeared she asked "How's can Pippin be helping yous, young master?"

Harry then said, "Can you take that up to Jamie please?" He gave Pippin the plate, and a pop later she was gone just as fast as she came. Harry went back, and sometime later people started leaving one by one. As soon as they all left, Godric began to complain.

"Mummy, Mummy! He spoiled my, my party!" sobbed Godric, big fat fake tears rolling down his cheeks. If Harry was daring enough, he would have rolled his eyes at the pathetic display.

But what happened next was not what he expected. James Potter took him by the ear and dragged him to the dungeons. Harry hated small enclosed spaces; he was claustrophobic.

"No, get away from me! You're hurting me, let me go!" cried a very hysterical Harry. He didn't want to be in here. When James let him go, he curled up in a ball. It was not long before he began to hyperventilate.

The young boy was shocked when a spell had him kneeling down, and even more so when his top was removed. The shock didn't last long, as he cried out in pain and arched his back down towards the floor when the whip hit its mark. Trying to get as far away from the whip as possible, he begged for his father to cease.

"Please stop! I won't do it again, I promise! I'm sorry! Please stop!" But it didn't stop. James started using the buckle of the belt, the gold hitting his back each time making the marks much worse. Harry cried out each time, still begging.

"Please, no more, please stop!" he cried through a choked sob. Then he heard his father speaking.

"You are just an unnatural freak, boy. No one could ever love you, and if you tell anyone, boy you will not live to regret it, I promise you that. I will finish what Voldemort started and end your pathetic life. Tell anyone and your sister will go before you," James told Harry. That was the last he heard as he fell unconscious, the spell having being lifted.

When Harry woke up, he cried as he was in so much pain. He just wanted it to stop and he wanted out of there. He curled up in the corner, blood still seeping out of his back. How he got over in the corner, Harry never knew. He didn't know how long it was before James came back. The man grabbed him, and Harry screamed as a potion was dumped into his mouth, closing his wounds, but not helping the pain at all. Tears stung his eyes. His father may have hated him, but he had never hit him before.

He was dragged to the bathroom and dumped into the water, which was nice and hot. James left him there, but not before saying one last thing.

"Clean up the mess boy. One word of this and I will carry out what I told you, you ungrateful brat."

Harry had cleaned up in total pain, tears running down his face. It was after that incident that he really stopped showing emotion, unaware he was becoming a great Occlumens.

That was not the only incident that happened, the next time it was much worse. He was not given any potions and he was locked up in the dungeons for much longer.

Harry was allowed downstairs when he was nine years old, and had just returned from school. His sister was already upstairs, so Harry was left alone with his brother. Godric just sneered at him as if he were a piece of vermin. Harry was much nicer looking than Godric. Harry was more feminine and thin, with an elfin face, while Godric was chubby, with a rough face like James'. Godric was quite jealous of his brother.

Then "boom!" The room shook debris flying everywhere. It was because of Godric, who had just used the Reducto curse. The house was warded to hide the underage magic. However, Godric blamed it on Harry, and Harry knew as soon as his father had grabbed him he was in for a very long night.

He tried to get out; kicking, screaming and biting him, but nothing worked. His father was too strong. He told himself not to beg, because it would only bring James satisfaction, but he couldn't help it. He started shaking as soon as he saw that door. There was no light in there; he was not just scared he was petrified and James knew that.

"No, no, no, no, no, no please no. It wasn't me, it was Godric. Please, it wasn't me, please don't," he whimpered pathetically. He really didn't like the small enclosed space, or getting beaten.

It happened almost the same as the first time. A spell held him in place, and he was whipped until his back was covered in lacerations. James went further; after he belted Harry's back he started on his legs. Harry had long ago fallen unconscious from the pain. The elder Potter then left his son, his own flesh of blood, unconscious in a heap, lying in a pool of his own blood in the dungeons.

Harry didn't wake until the next morning. He crawled into a corner and was left there for days. When his back closed, his 'dad' came back and again chucked him in the water. The warm water hurt his wounds because they hadn't been closed this time. He tried to get out to stop his back stinging, but his 'father' held onto his shoulders keeping him there.

"Please, Daddy, make it stop! Please make it stop, I will be a good boy! I will try really hard, I will make you love me! I will, please let me go, please Daddy," begged Harry, who had developed a high fever, and being in warm water didn't help.

Slapping his son across the face, he bellowed, "No one can love you! You're an ungrateful brat, not like Godric, he's a good boy! You will never amount to anything!" The anger and hatred he felt for the child showed clearly in his eyes.

It was then that Harry began believing him, he believed himself unworthy of anyone's love. But he loved his sister and she loved him unconditionally; she loved him when no one else would. He could not have gotten a better sister if he tried.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three years later, their Hogwarts letters came for them while they were eating breakfast. Godric, as always, got all the attention.

"Well done son. You'll be a great wizard someday and I'll help you all the way," James told him.

"Aww, my little Godric is going to show everyone what a powerful boy he is!" squealed his mother as she gathered him in a hug. "I'm so proud of you. You're such a lovely little boy and you're going to make your mum so proud," she told him as she kissed him over and over again.

Godric just sat there, beaming with pride at his parents. Then he saw that his brother and sister had gotten one too. "You've gotten accepted too, but you've never done any magic. It doesn't matter. I'll always be better than you at Hogwarts, after all, I was the one who killed You- Know-Who," Godric said pompously, sneering at them.

Jamie and Harry rolled their eyes. They both call him Voldemort and agreed with Merlin who once said, "Fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself." They read history books because they both liked to learn about the history of the wizarding world.

They both knew that they had been the ones to kill Voldemort, not their brother. They have nightmares about it nearly every night. It was something they kept secret. After they had seen how much Godric was manipulated, they were glad to have kept quiet.

Before they knew it, James was taking Godric to get his things. "Lets get your things from Diagon Alley," said James. "Well, we'll have to take them with us, I guess, so they can get their things themselves."

Lily nodded. She didn't want them to go either. All she could think of was how they take the spot light away from her sweet Godric. With a sigh, she got up and walked over and got their cloaks, throwing Jamie's and Harry's at them and putting Godric's on him like he was royalty.

They quickly floo'd to "The Leaky Cauldron," and before they could move, they were surrounded by people all wanting to shake hands with Godric. Jamie and Harry were forced to watch as their brother got praise that he didn't deserve. Again rolling their eyes, they both managed to get away from all the hand shaking and praising.

Lily caught up with them quickly. "Here, go and get your things. Don't keep us waiting or I will tell your dad on you! And keep quiet, now go," Lily said harshly after giving them money. They didn't want to give it to them, but they had to or it would be suspicious. So, they both went for their school things after looking at their list.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self- -Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope set

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS (2)

They went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions first and got their school robes after being attacked by Madam Malkin's measuring devices.

"Come on then Miss Potter through the back. Let's get you measured up," said Madam Malkin cheerfully, as she went through. Harry sat in the chair. Soon, it was his turn to be poked and prodded. They got what they needed quickly. They got the package wrapped up, paid for their robes, and left.

Harry and Jamie went to the accessory shop, to look around when they saw that they had ages left to go. They bought a dragon hide wand holster and a pair of dragon hide boots each. They made their way to Flourish and Blotts and bought their course books, getting what was required, as well as a few others, including an animagus book on how to transform.

Then they went to the Apothecary. It stank of rotten eggs and other disgusting potion ingredients they had on the shelves. The shop itself was damp, dark and dreary, because most of the ingredients couldn't be exposed to sunlight. They got their cauldrons (two each in case one melted or blew up) and a set of crystal phials as well as glass ones. They also purchased a set of brass scales and a telescope set.

After buying them, they got an animal, which was a snake for Harry (both can understand it) and Jamie got a raven that she thought was nice. Next, they went to the luggage shop and bought a trunk with two compartments: one for their school supplies and the other for clothes and personal items.

"We better hurry; I don't want to give them a reason to hit me when we get back. I've just got them healed and don't want to go to Hogwarts with a sore back," said Harry as they made their way to Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

They entered together and didn't jump like anyone else did. They were very composed people; they had to be thanks to their parents. Ollivander made his way from the back of the room; he was tall and lanky looking.

"Mr. and Miss Potter, I thought I would be seeing you soon. Your brother is not here yet unfortunately," said Ollivander. "You have your mother's eyes, it seems only yesterday she was in here buying her first wand, ten and a quarter inches, swishy made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Jamie and Harry rolled their eyes. It was obvious their mother liked charms; half the books in her trunk were charms books.

"Your father though, he had an eleven inch mahogany wand. It was a little more powerful, and excellent for transfiguration," said Ollivander, oblivious to the children who were rolling their eyes. Harry had paled a little at the mention of their dad; he hated him with a vengeance. They again both rolled their eyes, already knowing what Ollivander told them. After all, nearly all the books in James Potter's trunk were for transfiguration.

"Now let's see what wand chooses you. Which hand is your wand hand?" asked Ollivander.

"Both," said Jamie and Harry in unison, using the same blunt tone.

Ollivander nodded distractedly as he got wands out for Jamie to try, telling her to wave them. He handed her a wand but it didn't shoot sparks, so she had to try almost three dozen wands before she got the one that suited her best.

"Redwood fourteen inches, firm, good for dueling, with a unicorn hair and phoenix tail feather. This wand is very powerful my dear, you will be great one day," he told her as he started on Harry, already knowing they used both hands, he got straight to work.

Harry had to try about seven dozen wands before he got the one he needed. "Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple," Ollivander informed him. Then he blinked, as said, "Curious, very curious." He wrapped their wands up and handed them to them, waiting for a reply. They didn't, but their eyes sparkled with curiosity. Thankfully, he took pity on them, and explained. "I remember every wand I have ever sold Mr. Potter, and it so happens that you have the same core wand that gave your brother his scar. You will be great you know, powerful, yes, but great."

They both left after the spooky man told them that they would be great. With that said, they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron, thankful they had gotten there before their parents. They sat at the very end of the pub where they were not seen by anyone except one. They were not aware that there was a pair of onyx eyes watching them curiously, astounded that they were not out in the open embracing their brother's fame. The Potter twins just got out one of their books so they had something to do.

It was not long before James and Lily were back with Godric and a snowy white owl in a cage. Harry felt sorry for the thing, as it was going to put up with his stupid arse of a brother. They all floo'd back to Potter Manor, where Jamie and Harry were instructed to return to their rooms.

"Go to your rooms now, I don't want to see you for the rest of the day! No dinner for you, you had breakfast!" snarled James. Godric asked his father for a sweet and it was given to him.

Jamie and Harry went up the stairs, thanking the Gods that they had gotten away from their family, and only told they had to go to their rooms.

Their summer was quite uneventful. Harry stayed clear out of James's way. He didn't want to go to Hogwarts with an aching back. Thankfully, they didn't seem to even notice he existed, so he made it without a beating.

One day, they sat at the window watching Godric flew his new broom. They had always wanted to fly. Their dad had forbidden them, which is one of the reasons they couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts to fly a broom. That was another reason they hate their dad. He had stopped them from having a small bit of fun.

While Godric was spoiled, Jamie and Harry were not. Godric was taken care of, Harry and Jamie were not. Godric played around all day, but Jamie and Harry did not, they read instead, as it was the only thing they were allowed to do. They knew more than any normal eleven year old should. Not that it bothered them, they were used to it. They liked reading too, so they would have done it even if they had been allowed to play.

By the time the summer was over, Harry and Jamie had read all of their course books, as well as the extra books they had gotten. They had decided not to become an animagus yet, but still enjoyed reading about it. They raided their library in the manor, reading all the books that were there. Of course, they had to steal them, because if James had caught them, he would have beaten them. Remus also brought them books about ancient runes and magical creatures, which they had read enthusiastically.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On September 1st, when they left for the Hogwarts Express, Jamie and Harry walked right through the portal. Godric was standing with his parents as he said good bye. Fake tears came to his eyes as he told his parents that he would miss them. "Make sure you write to tell me what house you're in and how fun it is, okay? I love you Godric and make your mother proud," Lily cried while hugging him tightly. With one last hug he ran into the platform.

Getting on the train, he was immediately surrounded by people wanting to get to know him. He was astounded when a blonde boy just bumped into him, not even saying sorry or sparing him a second glance. He left an angry and embarrassed Godric, who wasn't used to being treated as if he was nothing in his wake.

The blonde boy named Draco Malfoy went to try and find an empty compartment, but he couldn't find one. With a sigh, he opened the one with least amount of people in it. Two people sat in it, a boy and a girl, and they looked very similar. They both had long, wavy black hair, and they were wearing black trousers and green tops along with cloaks that looked as though they were years older. Both could pass as Godric, if they cut their hair and gain three stones. They were both reading something that Draco thought Godric probably never did. The raven-haired boy was petting a snake, making Draco's jaw drop before he regained his composure. The girl was stroking her raven as she read, and neither of the two children realized that Draco had entered the compartment.

Draco realized who they were, after studying them for a few brief moments. As they looked so much like the Boy-Who-Lived, they could only be Godric Potter's brother and sister, Harry and Jamie Potter. He noticed the same lightning-bolt shaped scar on their foreheads that Godric sported, and was now certain of their identities.

Sitting down next to Harry and across from Jamie, he watched them. They weren't acting like he thought they would because they related to the great Godric Potter. He wondered why they were there and not with their brother, but shook it off. Only two people knew why Jamie and Harry were not with Godric, and they were Jamie and Harry themselves.

They knew that they had been the one that had killed Voldemort so long ago, ending his reign of terror that fateful Halloween night. Godric gotten the credit for it, but they knew the truth, due to the nightmares they both had. They dreamt about the day over and over, watching as their powers came out, protecting them, and the backlash knocking Godric over, marking his forehead with the marks that were originally theirs. They remembered how their mother had come in, scared and panicked, and healed them. They also remembered how she looked at them all, then picked up Godric and took him with her. They knew how lucky they had been that the house elves were allowed to look after them, because if they hadn't, they would have died due to their parents' negligence. That's why they liked and respected their house elves so much, because even Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot eventually forgot about them too. Uncle Moony remembered them sometimes, and gave them presents, but that was pretty much the only good human contact they got.

Before long, the compartment door was opened, and in came Godric along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Godric had known Ron for ages, but Hermione was in the same compartment. They brought her along wanting to tell her about Godric's heroic fight with Voldemort. The tale got more and more absurd every time it was told, and Hermione realized that it wasn't true, but she didn't really care. After all, she was friends with the Boy-who-Lived.

"Well, well, well, here are my insane, evil, dark, and jealous siblings," Godric sneered, wishing that they weren't family. He wished he was an only child. He couldn't believe that his sister and brother had one of his rooms that could be used for his friends - err, fans.

Jamie and Harry rolled their eyes and continued reading. Godric, who hated being ignored, growled, only to growl more at the smirks the two wore. He was about to walk forward and hit them, when Harry took his wand out of his holster and leveled it at Godric. Jamie did the same, and seeing everyone with their wands out, Draco mimicked it.

"Get out of here, Godric," Harry spat. "If you don't, I won't hesitate to curse you so badly that you'll miss the sorting. You'll have green hair for a week, as well as a hissing snake on all of your robes, no matter what you do. Try me brother, and not even Dad will be able to help you."

Everybody flinched at his tone, except for Jamie. Godric, Hermione, and Ron bolted like the babies they were. At the head of them ran Godric. He had squeaked and ran for it. Ron would have stayed to prove himself to Godric if Godric had stayed, as he wanted to be better than all of his brothers and his one sister. However, when he and Hermione had seen that they were out numbered and that the great Boy-Who-Lived who was more powerful than You-Know-Who ran, they decided that they would be safer elsewhere.

Harry and Jamie went back to their reading after giving one to Draco, and the three of them swapped when they were finished. Not long after, the trolley woman came. "Anything of the trolley dear?" asked the kind woman,

Draco, Harry and Jamie put their money together and bought lots of sweets. They never been allowed them before because their parents never giving them any. They had a large section all over the place. They began eating packages of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Pumpkin Pastries, Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands and other sparkly wrapped sweets.

Before they knew it, the speaker was telling them that the train was coming to the stop in Hogsmeade station so the students should all put their uniforms on. After the train stopped, the three of them walked out side by side.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere! Mind yer steps now. Ni' more than four ti' a boat!" he yelled, as people began filling in the boats, following the giant man's instructions. Draco looked like he would rather eat the man's hair than do as he said, but eventually he went into the boat. He thought seeing Hogwarts is worthy of not to bother fighting.

Harry, Jamie, Draco and some guy named Vincent Crabbe shared a boat after being told that there was no more than four to the boat. They were told to duck half way there to get past the gate. No one could say they didn't hear him as they would know you were lying. Hagrid doesn't know how to whisper to save his life. Harry and Jamie had been with him and heard every word.

(Flashback)

Harry and Jamie entered Gringotts Bank. They noticed a free goblin standing next to a very large man. They waited because they wanted to get some money from their trust fund their parents made for them because they were obligated to do so. They want to get sweets and have extra money just in case they spend the entire amount of money Lily gave them.

The large bearded man spoke in a voice that tried to be a whisper but wasn't possible for the man's vocal cords.

"I've got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said the man, throwing out his chest importantly. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault you know which."

The goblin read the letter carefully. The letter was tied up with a simple string. Confidential was written in large red letters across the top.

Harry and Jamie were both distracted from the other man when a goblin stood in front of them, having finished his previous paper work. "Can I help you?" the goblin asked. Harry and Jamie had heard the goblin say to another one: "Take Hagrid to vault seven hundred and eighteen and let him collect the stone," said the important looking goblin.

"Yes, I want to make a withdrawal from my vault, please. Here's the key, Griphook," he said, remembering the name of the goblin who had taken them down with James and Godric.

(End flashback)

Three great BANGS sounded as Hagrid's large fist thudded against the wooden doors of the huge castle, letting the person on the other side know that the first years were there.

A woman stood there, her back straight, giving off a strict aura. She was wearing blood red robes, and her mouth was pinched into a tight line, giving her face an air of disapproval.

"The Firs' Years, Professor," said Hagrid in his gruff voice.

"Thank you, Hagrid," the woman spoke politely and crisply. She redirected her next words to the collection of students before her. "Come along now. Follow me please."

They were led down a flagged stone floor lined with flaming torches on the walls. They stopped at a huge set of double doors. Each of the eleven year olds were getting more and more nervous as they could hear the droning voices of the rest of the student population.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," The female Professor said once she had all of their attention. "I am Professor McGonagall. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats, you will be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house for the next seven years will be like your family."

She continued on, but Harry tuned her out; he would hear later about the speech in case he missed anything that was important. His sister would tell him if there was anything he truly needed to hear. Draco, by the looks of things, had the same idea as him, both rolling their eyes at the cheesy teacher she sounded like, realizing she was not to be messed with.

"I'll return shortly. Do wait quietly please, and make yourselves presentable." She left the chamber.

As they waited for her to return, Harry overheard the Irish boy near Ron the boy who had been with Godric ask, "How exactly do they sort us into houses?"

Harry, Jamie and Draco snorted in amusement at Ron's answer. "My brothers Fred and George said we had to wrestle a troll." They laughed even harder when their brother Godric agreed.

Before Ron could make a snotty remark at having the boy who lived agree with him, several screams interrupted him.

A chorus of ghosts was chatting as they passed. As some of their fellow classmates struck up a conversation with the transparent beings, Jamie, Draco, and Harry watched the entrance as the teacher made her way back to them. Only the trio didn't jump at the sound of her voice.

"Move along now," she spoke sharply. "The sorting is now going to start."

Forming a line, with Jamie between Harry and Draco, they marched into the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall told them to stand in front of the Staff table, facing the students. It was very nerve wracking for most of the students, having to face the four houses with no claims to any of them. Hermione, seemingly unaffected, whispered, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Draco nodded, agreeing with the girl. The ceiling shone with the night sky. Blacks, dark blues and purples streamed with twinkling bright stars enhanced the shine and beauty of the Great Hall.

A hush came over the surrounding hall, Harry turned to see why. There, in front of everyone, before the four house tables was Professor McGonagall and a dirty, frayed hat.

'The Sorting Hat,' thought Harry, remembering his 'mum and dad' talking about it one night. Godric had been in bed, and they were talking about how fun it was going to be to listen to the other children guessing as to how they were going to be sorted into their proper houses. They of course knew that there was only one place for their lovely, wonderful, powerful son Godric, and that was Gryffindor, of course, just like his parents. They didn't much care about their other children. James believed them to belong in Slytherin, as they were 'the most evil people to exist after You-Know-Who' and 'how could such evil people belong anywhere but the house that is known to bring about the most evil people in the world?'.

Harry watched as the hat twitched. It then began to sing. Harry looked at it like it had grown legs and could now walk, Jamie was biting her lip to stop laughing, and Draco just stared at it in something akin to horror. A sorting that sings would give them a laugh when they needed one.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

"You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

"There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

"You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,   
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

"You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

"Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.

"So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Applause broke out, whether for the song or just that it had ended wasn't known.

"When I call your name, place the hat on your head and sit down on the stool. Then you will be sorted into what house suits you best," Professor McGonagall instructed.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

HUFFLEPUFF!

"Bones, Susan!"

HUFFLEPUFF!

Harry watched as the students marched, crept, or ran up to the dilapidated hat and placed into a house. He wondered what house he would go into, but he figured it would probably be Slytherin.

"Granger, Hermione!"

GRYFFINDOR!

Hermione ran to her house table. Both Draco and Harry rolled their eyes. It was obvious where the idiot was going to go after listening to a word Godric said.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

SLYTHERIN!

Draco took his seat at the Slytherin table with a satisfied smirk, which was returned by Harry. Jamie smiled at the blonde boy and clapped silently, causing a few disgusted and confused reactions from her surrounding year mates. They were wondering why the sister of the Boy-Who-Lived would be clapping for a Slytherin, or a Malfoy for that matter. She received strange looks from the students and staff too, especially Severus Snape.

Harry listened as Professor McGonagall continued on.

"Patil, Pamda!"

RAVENCLAW!

"Patil, Parvati!"

GRYFFINDOR!

After Sally-Anne Perks was sorted, it finally came to Godric.

"Potter, Godric!"

Whispers broke out as he marched up to the hat and sat down. It was as if it was a crime that he even had to be sorted at all.

"The Godric Potter?"

"He's here?"

"Godric Potter, as in the Boy-Who-Lived!"

Those were but a few of the remarks spoken.

"Hmm," a small masculine voice spoke in his mind. "Where to put you? Plenty of courage I see. That's a bad mind if I ever saw one. There is no were else to put you, so you may as well be

GRYFFINDOR!"

Severus rolled his eyes. Where else was the spoiled brat going to go? He was surprised to see Harry and Jamie roll their eyes in disgust in unison. Draco did as well, but that wasn't a surprise. The fact that the brother and sister of the Boy-Who-Lived, the other two of the triplets for that matter, rolled their eyes at their brother was highly confusing. Weren't they in awe of their brother?

"Potter, Harry"

Harry calmly walked over to the hat, hearing the gasps all around the hall. Not many people knew about the second and third of the triplets. After all, they were rarely allowed to leave their rooms. So whispers were abundant.

"Brother of Boy-Who-Lived?"

"I never knew he had a brother!"

"He has never been mentioned before, has he?"

Harry rolled his eyes, he didn't give a flying about any of them. Winking to his sister, he felt the hat over his eyes and a voice in his ear say...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The hat, after looking through the boy's memories, said, "Well, well, well, look at what we have here. Boy, you have a great mind and a thirst to prove yourself. Ah, I see you were the one to stop Voldemort that evening. Dumbledore will sure love that!"

"Tell anyone anything you see in my mind, and I will burn you to shreds. I mean it. If Dumbledore finds out, he will use me. You can't tell anyway, thanks to rules from long ago. You can't tell anyone," Harry said, panicking slightly. He didn't want to be that man's tool. He didn't want to be anyone's tool.

"Well there is only one place to put you, which better be,

"SLYTHERIN!" yelled the hat.

Dumbledore dropped the cup he was holding when he was toasting to Godric. He was not the only one to be surprised. Severus looked shocked and that was saying a lot. It took a lot to make Severus Snape, head of Slytherin house, and Death Eater turn spy to loose his cool. Professor McGonagall dropped the scroll and she looked dumbstruck. The keeper of keys sat dumbly saying, "I don' believe it, a Potter in Slytherin?"

Jamie was smirking at everyone's reaction to it. Severus gotten his wits together, looked at his fellow colleagues, and a wicked smirk broke out on his face. Eventually, they got over of their shock and Professor McGonagall continued on the sorting.

"Jamie Potter!" Jamie came up and put the hat on. Whispers again rang through the Hall, but she paid them no heed.

"Ah I see, not a bad mind, you love your books, not much of a thirst to prove yourself. I see you and your brother Harry defeated Voldemort. I just hope I'm around to see their faces - yes Dumbledore's too - when they realize the mistake they made all those years ago. What they have done is not right. You read your books to get away from it, but you don't have it half as bad as your brother, him getting beaten all the time. Don't worry, Dumbledore won't know. I can't tell and if I do, that brother of yours will light me on fire!" assured the sorting hat, making Jamie giggle.

"Where to put you? Slytherin or Ravenclaw will help you on your way to greatness. But where to put you?"

"Beside my brother, please beside my brother," thought Jamie

"Do you want your brother always over shadowing you? It'll happen. He loves you so much that he'll protect you with everything he got, and he'll do so."

People were starting to get hungry and impatient, wondering why the hat was taking so long.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Jamie, having never thought of that.

"Ah well, I have chosen. Good luck in your new house!' "RAVENCLAW!"

As soon as the hat was off she looked over at her brother, only seeing him clapping for her. She went over to the Ravenclaw table and ended up right in a conversation with someone.

She had to giggle again, seeing all the teachers looking shocked. A Potter in Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, now the teachers could say they had nearly seen it all. Before they knew it, the headmaster was standing, getting ready to speak.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To the incoming students, it is always good to see some new smiling faces. A few more words before we eat: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

The feast continued and the Potters kept getting weird looks. Jamie looked over at her brother and he waved her over.

She quickly got up and ran to the Slytherin table, squeezing into the bench between Draco and Harry, who then began to talk about anything and everything. As Severus watched them, he realized that the children were nothing like their mother or father, and let old grudges fall. He thought to himself, 'besides, I still have Godric to annoy for seven years. Hmm, should I give him detention on his first day?' A smirk graced his face, causing any non-Slytherin (and one Ravenclaw by the name of Jamie Potter) who happened to be looking at him to shudder in absolute fear and horror.

Soon the feast was finished and the meal came to a close. The Deputy Headmistress tapped her glass with a used spoon, effectively silencing everyone as Professor Dumbledore got up to address the students once again before bed.

"The forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used in the corridors between classes. Quidditch trials will be conducted during the second week of term. Anyone interested should see Madam Hooch. And lastly, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a very painful death." Headmaster Dumbledore's voice had turned serious on the warning.

Godric was the only one to laugh, thinking it was one big joke. After all, his dad had told him that Hogwarts was the safest school in the world with Albus Dumbledore as headmaster. Everyone else laughed too, except the Slytherins and Jamie; after all he was Godric Potter. He would protect them.

"Now before bed, the school song!" cried Headmaster Dumbledore.

The Slytherin students, Jamie, and the staff remained silent as the rest of the school made fools of themselves by singing the school song. The song ended to a slow funeral march compliments of two twin redheads over at the Gryffindor table, Fred and George Weasley, the resident pranksters.

Harry and Jamie had to part, they hugged each other good night and left; Harry going to the dungeons with Draco and Jamie going to the tower with a Ravenclaw girl named Heather.

As Draco and Harry made their way to the dungeons by following the Slytherin Prefect to their dorms, they came to a stop. The Slytherin Prefect who Harry had not caught the name of spoke, "Basilisk venom." The wall slid aside, allowing entrance.

The common room was decorated in green and silver. Greenish-blue flames were present in the fireplace, giving out an unnatural glow. Large green leather couches and chairs were placed about the dreary room to make it homier.

The boys were led to the left staircase, the girls to the right. Four beds were found in the first year boys' dorm.

Harry collected a set of night clothes and toiletries and headed for the shower. It was time to call the day to an end. He looked over to see who he had to share a dorm room with all year. His dorm-mates were Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle.

The flames in the fire flickered out, the lights went out soon after, and there was total darkness in the dungeons as the new first years as well as every other person in the dungeons fell asleep.

Soon the light woke them up for their first day at school. Yawning, Harry got up and had to chuckle. His friend was defiantly not a morning person. After Harry finally convinced Draco to get up, both showered before going to breakfast.

Retrieving their bags packed with all their school books (and a few extras), some parchment, ink and quills, the Slytherin boys set off for an early breakfast in the Great Hall.

They found Jamie already there, as well as Heather. Jamie said goodbye to the other girl and practically ran over to her brother, hugging him, sat down and the three began their breakfast. They started talking about their schedules.

Slytherin Timetable

Monday:

8:00 A.M. Defense Against the Dark Arts

10:00 A.M. Transfiguration

1:00 P.M. Charms (Ravenclaw)

3:00 P.M. Double Potions (Gryffindor)

Tuesday:

10:00 A.M. History of Magic (Ravenclaw)

1:00 P.M. Herbology (Hufflepuff)

9:00 P.M. Astronomy (Ravenclaw)

Wednesday:

8:00 A.M. Defense Against the Dark Arts

10:00 A.M. Transfiguration

1:00 P.M. Charms (Ravenclaw)

3:00 P.M. Double Potions (Gryffindor)

Thursday:

10:00 A.M. History of Magic (Ravenclaw)

1:00 P.M. Herbology (Hufflepuff)

9:00 P.M. Astronomy (Ravenclaw)

Friday:

8:00 A.M. Defense Against the Dark Arts

10:00 A.M. Transfiguration

1:00 P.M. Charms (Ravenclaw)

3:00 P.M. Potions

Breakfast: 7:00 A.M. Lunch: 12:30 P.M. Dinner: 7:15 P.M.

Ravenclaw Timetable

Monday:

8:00 A.M. Transfiguration

10:00 A.M. Defense Against the Dark Arts

1:00 P.M. Charms (Slytherin)

3:00 P.M. Double Potions (Hufflepuff)

Tuesday:

10:00 A.M. History of Magic (Slytherin)

1:00 P.M. Herbology (Gryffindor)

9:00 P.M. Astronomy (Slytherin)

Wednesday:

8:00 A.M. Transfiguration

10:00 A.M. Defense Against the Dark Arts

1:00 P.M. Charms (Slytherin)

3:00 P.M. Double Potions (Hufflepuff)

Thursday:

10:00 A.M. History of Magic (Slytherin)

1:00 P.M. Herbology (Gryffindor)

9:00 P.M. Astronomy (Slytherin)

Friday:

8:00 A.M. Transfiguration

10:00 A.M. Defense Against the Dark Arts

1:00 P.M. Charms (Slytherin)

3:00 P.M. Herbology

They were busy talking when the headmaster came over and said without his usual twinkle in his eye, "I am afraid that you're going to have to go over to you own table, my dear, unless of course your head of house agrees," he told Jamie, looking at Harry as if he would corrupt her.

They rolled their eyes, Harry got up and walked over to Professor Snape and very respectfully addressed his professor, "Professor, may my sister Jamie sit at the Slytherin table with Draco and I? We won't cause trouble, honest!" He blinked and then grinned. "Well, not for us, anyway." Severus' eyes filled with mirth as he looked at Harry's pleading look, and the puppy-dog looks that both Jamie and Draco were sending him.

"Yes, fine, she may sit there," he told Harry. As an after thought, he said, "Don't get caught or I'll have you in detention before you can say 'I didn't do it.'" A smirk graced his features as the words slipped past his lips.

Harry yelped in delight and ran from the Head Table back to his own and said, "I have my head of house's permission Headmaster, is that enough? Thanks, goodbye!" Harry then proceeded to ignore Dumbledore's existence, with Jamie and Draco doing the exact same thing.

The headmaster's eyes hardened as he looked at the eleven year old. Realizing there was nothing he could do; he went back to his seat and ate his breakfast.

"Would you like to become an animagus with us, Draco? We're going to try to become animagus'!"

"An animagus, cool! I've heard about them. Yeah, Harry, I'm in!" exclaimed Draco, who was bouncing up and down on the bench in anticipation. He began getting some odd looks from everyone.

They were about to say something else when howlers burst through the school's owl entrance. One went for Harry, the other for Jamie. They were from James and Lily.

Harry got out his wand and cast a quick "Silencio!" on them, so when they started to scream, no voice was heard. Godric stared at them sadly, upset at losing the chance to hear his parents berate his 'weaker' siblings. As they were looking at the Howler, Harry never saw the look of pride and approval on Snape's face or the look of suspicion on Dumbledore's.

Their first class was rather boring. Harry had Defense, while Jamie had Transfiguration. They both knew what was being taught. While in Defense, though at different times, they both noticed that their scars were hurting for the first time outside of a dream. It only seemed to happen whenever Quirrel was near them, so they couldn't make out a word said to them. Or course, they didn't really care, as they already knew the material and he was an idiot.

Transfiguration was a bit more interesting, but it was something they had already done many, many, years ago. So Draco, Harry and Jamie got it on the first try. Or course, they didn't realize that they had done as well as the other (except for Harry and Draco) due to the difference in the periods.

Professor McGonagall gave points to both Slytherin and Ravenclaw for successfully doing as told. When it came for her Gryffindor class, she was greatly upset and disappointed that Godric couldn't do as well as the others had. His 'needle' was still brown, and it wasn't anywhere near sharp.

In Potions, Snape swept out of the shadows and opened the doors with a resounding bang. "In," he growled.

Once all the students were seated, Gryffindors on the left, the Slytherins on the right, Professor Snape began to speak.

"There will be no foolish wand waving in my class. I will teach you the subtle art of potion making. You could brew glory, bottle fame, or even put a stopper on death."

He did the register when it came to Godric he said, "Ah, Godric Potter, our new _celebrity_." After completing the role call, Snape barked out, "Potter."

Godric jumped and continued his glare at the Slytherins and Potions Master.

"Tell me, Potter. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked. A predatory gleam circling his eyes.

"I, uh, I don't know," he stammered, his ears turning a soft shade of pink to match the pink blush on his cheeks.

"Hmm. Well then, where would I find a bezoar?" Snape asked. A vicious smirk present on his face as he stalked his Gryffindor prey.

Godric remained silent, his already puckered face becoming a flaming red.

"No. How about the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" asked Snape as he stood directly in front of the first year.

A puckered glare was the only response. "Twenty points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter for your inability to open your text book prior to entering my class."

"Can anyone answer my questions?" Professor Snape asked in voice that said there had better be.

Harry and Draco raised their hands. "Mr. Potter, if you would." Snape permitted. He said looking at the other Potter triplet.

"If you add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood you would get the draught of Living Death. And where you would find a bezoar, it's a stone found in the stomach of a goat, which could save you from most poisons. Monkshood and wolfbane are the same plant, also known as aconite." Harry responded in order of the questions.

"Well done. Thirty points to Slytherin. It's pleasing to see that _some_ people are wise enough to read their books prior to coming to my class. The rest of you would benefit by doing the same. Unless you wish to be like the rest of the dunderheads I usually teach," Snape said, while referring the last sentence to the Gryffindor side of the room. His gaze landed on Godric as he said 'dunderhead.'

The Slytherin students including Draco and Harry snickered and guffawed.

The class continued with a simple potion, a cure for boils. Longbottom, the boy with the missing toad from the boats, blew up his cauldron, causing further deduction to Gryffindor's points. Longbottom had been paired with Godric Potter, landing them both in the infirmary after they had both started crying like babies.

At the end of class Snape called for Harry and Draco to remain behind. The rest of the class packed their potion ingredients and tools and left. The Gryffindors ran out in fear. Draco and Harry had been the only students successful with their potions. They were bottling their potions for Madam Pomfrey to use.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The first class of the day was History of Magic. It was really boring, so Harry got out a book on Transfiguration he'd been reading. By the time class was over, he had finished it. The next class, Herbology, was definitely not what he was expecting. They spent the period moving dangerous plants, and by the end, both he and Longbottom had earned 20 points.

Charms went by fast, but it was with the Gryffindors. Harry was really beginning to hate them because they were annoying. They were learning the Levitation Charm, Wingardium Leviosa, and Harry was again first to get it right.

"Wingardium leviosa," whispered Harry. His feather floated up into the air, causing the teacher to jump up and down on his tiny legs.

"Well done, Mr. Potter!" said the professor. He looked over at Godric Potter, who was struggling to get his feather to move, and instead of making it move, he caused it to explode. Professor Flitwick shook his head at the boy and said, "20 Points from Gryffindor for not listening to the instructions Mr. Potter. Maybe you should follow your brother's example and study hard."

Before everyone knew it, it was the end of the day. Harry and Draco went to their common room, took off their school robes, and done the little homework they had for the day.

Astronomy was late at night, so they went without putting on their uniforms. Draco told him they would loose points, but Harry said, "We would loose points anyway, because we would be late getting to class. Anyway, if you work in Astronomy, the teacher won't take points and she'll like you. Most people don't like Astronomy, so if we do our work, she'll like us. Trust me, it works every time."

The teacher was about to take points from them when she realized they were working. Not many people worked like that in Astronomy, they usually talked and made guesses. Glad that someone respected and liked Astronomy like they did, she moved on, missing the knowing look Harry threw Draco and the smirk that grew on both of their faces. They finished their work before anyone else, taking it up to the teacher and got 40 points for Slytherin each. "Good work boys, since you are finished you may go." Since Astronomy was with the Ravenclaws, Jamie joined them. They wandered around the castle and found an empty, dust covered room half-way between the Ravenclaw Tower and Slytherin Dungeons.

Entering the room, they began removing the dust away using the Scorgify spell. Draco transfigured some stones into sponges, and Jamie put some water in a bucket she conjured. She charmed Draco's sponges to clean everything. Harry was about to help when he heard a hissing voice. "What are you doing young master Harrrry," asked the snake.

"I'm clearing out a room, making it clean, and we are going to be here often," hissed Harry at his snake, startling Draco. His mouth was hanging open at hearing Parseltongue from a Potter.

"Yes, my bird will be in here too. I'm thinking about getting a snake as well, maybe someone you can talk to," hissed Jamie.

"You can speak Parseltongue?" asked Draco, looking faint.

"Yes, why?" asked Jamie innocently,

"People will think you are evil!" cried Draco, thinking 'wait till my father hears about this!'

"That's why we don't tell anyone Draco," said Harry as he petted his snake,

"Can I clap him; I've always wanted a snake!" Draco's eyes were wide in awe.

Harry hissed, "Don't bite him," before he passed him over to Draco.

Harry began to clean the rest of the room while Jamie became the translator between Draco and the snake. Harry, of course, understood everything. Soon the snake left to get some food, calling, "Here, ratty, ratty," making Jamie and Harry laugh. When they explained to Draco, he was soon rolling on the floor with them.

By the time they were finished, their room looked awesome. It was blue, silver, black and green. There were blood red couches in front of a fireplace. Best of all, in order to get in the room, you need to have your magical signature keyed in. So, only Draco, Harry, and Jamie could enter.

Two weeks later, they had their first flying lesson. Unfortunately, it was with the Gryffindors.

At breakfast that day, Harry got his copy of the Daily Prophet. There was a very interesting story on the first page.

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST

By Samara Stuart

Investigations continue about the break-in at Gringotts on August 1st. It is widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insist that nothing has been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon.

Harry remembered Draco telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Draco hadn't mentioned the date.

"Jamie!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on our shopping day! It might've been happening while we were there!"

He grabbed the paper and read the story again. The vault that was searched had been emptied earlier that same day. Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?

They knew that there had to be a connection between whatever Hagrid had gotten out of that vault and this attempted robbery. But right now they had to worry about something completely different.

After breakfast, Harry, Draco, and the other Slytherin first years hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down to the smooth lawn that was the Quidditch Pitch.

The Gryffindors were already there, and so were the broomsticks that were lying in neat rows on the ground. Harry had heard Flint and Bletchley - two members of Slytherins Quidditch team - complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left. There were even some that did both.

Both houses stood on the lawn glaring at each other, when their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for," she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. It didn't really look safe,

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called out Madam Hooch, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" everyone shouted in unison. Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Draco's also jumped up. Ron's moved, but instead of going to his hand, it hit him square in the face, causing the Slytherins to laugh mockingly at the red-haired boy. Unfortunately, Godric managed to get his to move, which sorely disappointed Harry and Draco. Neville Longbottom, however, failed to get his broom to even twitch.

'Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you're afraid,' thought Harry. There was a quiver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end. She and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Draco were delighted when she told Weasley he'd been doing it wrong for years. Yes, Weasley was definitely the most amusing part of class.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off hard from the ground," instructed Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle, three - two…."

But Neville, nervous, jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had even touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight into the air - twelve feet - twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and…

WHAM! A thud and a nasty crack were heard and Neville was laying facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the Forbidden Forest and out of sight. Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy. It's all right, up you get." She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'! Come on, that's it."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutched his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Draco burst into laughter. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherins joined in the laughter; after all, Longbottom was extremely pathetic.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said a smirking Harry, clearly enjoying baiting Gryffindors. They had been hostile towards him and the other Slytherins since the first evening. "I've never thought you'd like little cry-babies, Patil." He rose into the air, along with Draco, just hovering lazily.

This was where Ron stepped in. "Watch your tongue Potter. Don't want to end up like your parents, do you? I've heard they soak up fame like vampires soak up blood!" he spat.

The Gryffindors started laughing, even Godric, who didn't really care that Ron had insulted his parents because he was making fun of Harry. Actually, he didn't really catch the insult to his parents. He was just too thick. This was too much for Harry, however, who couldn't stand being compared to his parents at all, even for good things. Before Draco and Crabbe could hold him back, Harry was flying down towards him. Draco dropped the remember ball he had picked up after Longbottom had dropped it when he saw Harry dive for Ron. Harry caught it and started to physically attack Weasley. The remember ball fell out of his hand as he did so. The Gryffindor got quite a few blows barely being able to withstand the angry Potter. Poppy and Severus had made Ron keep his bruises because Severus told Poppy what he had said. She liked the Potters and thought Ron shouldn't have insulted them.

Harry had attacked for two reasons. One was that he hated his family with the exception of Jamie, and couldn't stand to be compared to them in any way. The other reason was that he said that he was a fame soaker. If that was the case, then Harry would have told everyone that he and Jamie were really responsible for Voldemort's demise, not Godric. Obviously, he hadn't.

The one to catch them was none other than Professor Snape, and the Gryffindors didn't know what would've been worse - dealing with Snape about this or get beaten up by a Slytherin. Well, Harry wasn't so bad, but Snape could be scary when he wants. Harry had been prepaid for Snape to hate him; after all he had heard his dad go on about how he hit Snivellus and all the pranks he had played.

The Professor stopped the fight and gave each of them detentions. Ron had to clean all bedpans in the infirmary with a toothbrush. Harry got detention scrubbing cauldrons and making potions, which were for the hospital wing to save professor Snape's time.

The flying lesson continued. The teacher came back after taking Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. The girl named Hermione from the train, started falling from her broom, and screamed. Harry didn't have the heart to let her fall, so rolling his eyes, he dove for her, and grabbed her an inch before she hits the ground. Godric, who had tried to save her, plummeted to the ground, and was totally ignored by the flying instructor.

Madam Hooch grinned fiercely. "50 points to Slytherin for saving a student from severe injury."

Harry schooled his mask into indifference and walked back to his place next to Draco. The Slytherins smirked at him for gaining so many points. The Gryffindors were glowering at him though. No matter what he did, Harry knew he would never get their approval. Of course, he didn't want it anyway.

"I could've saved her; she is a Gryffindor after all. Potter just got there before me," Godric said in a huff,

"Class dismissed. Harry Potter, come with me," she ordered.

Harry nodded and walked behind her. She led him to Professor Snape's office. Harry wondered if he was in trouble. He hoped he would not be expelled, since he had no home to go to. He didn't think of Potter Manor as his home. If he was forced to pack, he would run for it. He refused to go back to the Potters. He'll probably go back during summer to be with his sister. Madam Hooch knocked on the Potions classroom. A frustrated Snape opened the door. His students watched in interest when they saw Harry Potter and Madam Hooch standing there.

"Professor Snape I would like to borrow yourself and Flint if you please," Madam Hooch said with a sort of smirk on her face.

Snape glared before nodding to Flint who walked out of the classroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Well? What is it?" Snape snapped.

"I found you a Seeker," Hooch grinned.

Snape looked at Harry. "I should have known. Very well. Potter, you are to meet Flint tonight at 5 sharp for trying outs to be the Slytherin Seeker."

Harry nodded wide-eyed. He was being considered for the Slytherin Seeker. Snape dismissed them. Flint looked almost maniacal with glee when he heard the word Seeker. Madam Hooch grinned at Harry.

"Good work, Harry. I reckon you'll be better than Charlie Weasley and he could have played for England." Harry again nodded numbly and made his way to the Great Hall for lunch.

As soon as he walked in, Jamie and Draco were asking him what happened and if he was okay. "I'm trying out to be the new Slytherin Seeker," Harry informed them.

They congratulated, him wishing him luck. No one found out about him being Seeker until the next day when a broom was delivered to him. Godric stomped out in a huff, muttering about owling Mum and Dad.


	7. Chapter 7

**To my editor you know who you are thanks very much for taking the time to edit this! thanks again and on with getting the story up.**

**Chapter 7**

It seems that Professor Snape was the one who got Harry his broom. Severus wasn't inclined to speak to James Potter for any reason, so got the broom on his own. He didn't, after all, want his Seeker to ride one of those hideous school brooms.

Jamie, Draco and Harry were sitting at the Slytherin table, talking quietly. Today they were going down to the dungeons to get the animagus potion made because they wanted to become an animagus as soon as possible. They were debating where to do it they wanted to do it either in the Room of Requirement, their new room, or in Slytherin common room when the birds started coming in.

Harry jumped out of his seat when he felt something crash against his head. Rubbing it, he muttered "are you trying to kill me, bird?" Everyone was watching him. Opening it up carefully, his jaw dropped. There, in its glory, sat a new Nimbus 2000 shining in the candle light. Shocked whispers broke out through the hall.

He read the letter and looked up at the Head table, smiling his thanks to Professor Snape before he, Draco, and Jamie fled the Great Hall. Before they could get far, however, Godric walked up to them, along with Ron and Hermione, who felt awkward around them after Harry saved her life. "What are you doing with my present?" asked Godric, as if Harry was beneath him.

"That's where you are wrong Godric, it's mine. Oh, did I forget to mention I'm the new Slytherin Seeker? No? Wow, how forgetful of me," Harry said, smirking.

"That's unfair, I could beat you!" shrieked Godric.

"You could not beat me with a stick you dolt," Harry cried.

"I could and I will. I challenge you too a duel," yelled Godric, luckily no one was there.

"Fine, Draco's my second. Who's yours?" questioned Harry.

"Ron!" announced Godric.

"Fine, better watch out Godric; last time you were in a duel it was with Voldemort. You might not be so lucky this time. Meet us at the trophy room at midnight." He left a gaping Ron and Godric behind him as Jamie and Draco followed him.

Draco, Jamie and Harry all burst out laughing as soon as they got to the Slytherin dungeons. It was the first time Jamie had seen Draco laugh. She decided she liked it very much. She shook her head, wondering why she thought that.

"I bet Filtch would love to know where they are at midnight!" said a laughing Harry, making them all laugh even more.

They went to their room to make the potion. Jamie and Draco left Harry there to watch it at lunch time. If they hadn't, people would have gotten suspicious and searched for them. And if they had found them, well, it wouldn't have been good.

Before Draco, Harry or Jamie knew it the potion was complete and was fit for consumption. It, like all potions, was going to taste absolutely disgusting, but they wanted to take it. It would be well worth the taste, they knew. "Do you think Hermione would join us? She likes to study. I think I would like someone to talk to all day as well." Jamie brought up.

"I don't know," shrugged Harry. "I think she would love to. If you want Jamie you can go look for her. She seems like she's changed since the beginning of the year, she doesn't follow Godric blindly anymore."

Jamie went to go find Hermione. The stairs kept moving, though, and she got lost. She found herself on the third floor, though she didn't realize it immediately. She walked down the hall, and found herself at a locked door. Whispering the unlocking charm, she found herself staring at a huge, three headed dog. She backed away, shut the door, undid the charm, and ran back to Harry and Draco.

"You will never believe what I have just seen!" she yelled. She was surprised to see Hermione there, but said nothing about it. Her brother stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"A three headed dog in the forbidden corridor, it must be protecting what ever it was that Hagrid took out of the vault, vault seven hundred and thirteen!" she cried. As her adrenaline ran out, she slumped into a chair.

"It's the Philosopher's Stone, and it's hidden under the school. It turns all metal into pure gold and gives you immortal life as long as you drink its elixir. It belongs to Headmaster Dumbledore's friend, Nicolas Flamel," Hermione told them.

Harry's, Draco's and Jamie's jaw were trailing along the floor by the time she was finished. Harry slumped on to the chair frowning. He didn't have a good feeling about this. Dismissing it for the moment, he asked, "Want to try the potion?"

They all nodded agreeing. Harry took it first; he's a silver and black wolf. Jamie was next and to her surprise she was a black and green panther. Hermione went next, and to her surprise she was a snow tiger, and Draco was, to everyone's surprise, a lovely white and golden German Sheppard.

They wouldn't be able to change without the potion yet, but they tried anyway. They didn't manage more than a claw each before they felt extremely tired, so they gave up for the moment.

"I'm going to the bathroom; I'll meet you in the Great Hall!" Hermione called as the group split up. They nodded, and went to the Great Hall for their meal.

They had just gotten there when Professor Quirrell came stumbling in, looking slightly pale.

"Troll in the dungeons!" he shouted, then continued. "Thought you ought to know." He then fainted, falling on his face.

"Did we just see someone faint forward?" asked Harry suspicion colored his voice.

"Yes. Strange, now I think about it. People faint backwards, not forwards!" commented Draco.

Jamie was first to remember that their new member was not with them. "Hermione!" she yelled. "She's not here!"

Draco and Harry traded looks of horror, before running from the hall. They ran all the way to the bathroom Hermione had most likely gone to, shouting all the while.

"Hermione! Hermione, come on, let's go! There's a troll loose in the bloody school!" Harry shouted.

Hermione heard him and joined the group immediately, but it was too late, as the troll had found them. It was standing there, ugly and as dumb as ever, was a huge mountain troll carrying a club. Draco and Harry immediately shielded the girls; Draco protecting Hermione and Harry protecting his sister. Getting their wands out, they yelled together "Wingardium leviosa!" They levitated the club, before they let it fall on the troll's head, knocking it out.

Soon the teachers arrived, and they stared in shock, not wanting to believe that a group of First Years had taken down a mountain troll on their own.

"Mr. Potter, what? How? You could have been hurt! What were you thinking! You only survived by dumb luck!" stuttered Professor McGonagall.

"Actually it was not dumb luck!" Jamie yelled. "If you must know, they knew what they were doing! Dumb luck, ha, you're talking to three pure bloods here, as well as a muggle born who knows everything!" She had to bite her lip to stop herself from saying more.

Severus had to stop himself from laughing at the other teachers' stunned expressions.

"Detention for each of you and ten points from each of your houses!" McGonagall yelled. Her eyes opened wide when she saw who was behind Draco Malfoy. 'Of course, the muggle born who knows everything,' she thought.

"Miss Granger, what on earth are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your friends, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter?" she asked, wondering what was going on.

"You call them friends, Professor? No way. They're not mine; they are dumb children and no good at magic. I'm not letting them use me, or copy my homework. Bedsides, I think I have just found my friends, my true friends," announced Hermione proudly, realizing what an idiot she had been to even look at Godric Potter.

"Ten more points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall snapped.

They all just stared at her as if waiting for more. There was. "Report to Mr. Filtch tomorrow night all of you! And stay out of trouble!" she yelled. They left after that.

It was then Harry realized that his professor was limping. Rolling his eyes, he knew that it was a dog bite. "Guess we are not the only ones suspicious," he said with a pointed look at Snape. "You guys go ahead, I'll help Professor Snape," directed Harry. Grabbing his professor, he helped him get to his quarters. Then, he helped him sit, and he went to the potions cupboard to get a numbing potion and an anti-infection potion. He also got a bowl of lukewarm water and a clean cloth.

He gave the numbing potion to his teacher, before removing the trouser leg. He added the anti-infection potion to the bowl of water and started to clean the bite. Harry went back to the cupboard and got a healing balm to rub on the wound. He proceeded to bandage it, making sure it was tight enough to stay but not tight enough to hurt.

"See you later, Professor," said Harry softly before leaving. Professor Snape was nearly asleep, and Harry knew he was struggling to stay awake because he was still in the room.

Severus waited until Harry was gone before he fell into a deep sleep; he could not remember the last time someone had helped him because they had wanted to, not because they had to. It was a nice feeling.

He woke up in the morning with an ache in his neck from sleeping in a chair all night, but his back was fine. It had been the best sleep he had had in ages. He got up and made himself a cup of coffee (black, of course), then got his lesson plans for the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Quidditch and Suspicion

After the incident with the troll, Harry, Jamie, Draco, Hermione meet after the end of classes to do their homework. They also went to the library many times, as Jamie and Harry liked to read even more than Hermione, and that was saying something. So far, the Slytherins were winning the House Cup because they were able to answer questions correctly and they quickly completed their class assignments. Ravenclaw was only a few points behind.

Harry, Draco, Jamie, and Hermione managed to stop some of the House rivalries. They stopped the Ravenclaw/Slytherin rivalry because their friendship. They couldn't stop the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor because the Gryffindors hated all things Slytherin and they weren't likely to change any time soon.

The weeks flew past before they even knew it. It was Saturday; the day of the first Quidditch match of the season. It was a Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game. Although Jamie was a Ravenclaw, she stood with Draco and the other Slytherins, cheering her brother on.

In the Slytherin changing room, the captain, Marcus Flint, was shouting at his team and basically telling them to "get out, win the game or die trying!" They knew this was his style to tell them to do their best.

Their names were called out one by one; first the Gryffindor team's then the Slytherins'. "….aaanddddd Potttterr" yelled Lee Jordan, a third year Gryffindor who was commentating the match. "They must be desperate if they are using a first year! Go Gryffindor!"

Godric Potter was throwing a fit in the stands with Seamus Finnegan and Ronald Weasley, not believing his brother had gotten on the Quidditch team. "I'm telling Dad!" he yelled, looking forward to seeing his brother's beaten body.

Harry watched the others fly onto the field. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle and fifteen brooms rose up (hers included), flying high into the air. Then, they were off.

"And the quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -!"

"JORDAN," McGonagall yelled.

"Sorry, Professor," said Lee Jordan being closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"She's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good friend of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - No! The Slytherins have taken the quaffle. Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the quaffle and off he goes - Flint is flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc - No! He's been stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood! Gryffindor takes the quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH! - That must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a bludger."

"The quaffle is taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second bludger, sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway. Johnson's back in possession of the quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins. This went back and forth for about an hour. Soon it was 190-150, with the Gryffindors in the lead. Suddenly the two seekers flew past their teammates at full speed. It seemed that they had spotted the Snitch.

Then it happened. Fred Weasley sent a bludger in Harry Potter's way. Not only did it hit him; it hits Fred's teammate as well. This got Fred a severe berating from his own team Captain, Oliver Wood. Angela fell off her broom and crashed into the ground.

Madam Hooch stopped the game. Angela, who was unconscious and had broken her left arm, was taken to the infirmary.

Flint yelled, "Potter, get your ass on your broom!" as Harry's broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall.

He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Slytherin goal-posts. He had half a mind to ask Flint to call time-out and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control.

He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him. Lee was still commentating, and it seemed that no one had noticed Harry's predicament.

"Slytherin in possession - Flint with the quaffle - passes Spinnet - passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor -- Slytherins score - Oh no."

The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

"Don't know what Harry thinks he's doing," Jamie muttered to herself. Meanwhile, back in the Gryffindor section, Godric and his sidekicks were laughing with glee as Harry's broom jerked around. Godric was saying, "Told you, told you!" The others rolled their eyes, wondering how this spoiled brat was their savior. They had no idea that he wasn't.

Jamie stared through Hagrid's binoculars. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom... but he can't have..."

Suddenly, people all over the stands were pointing up at Harry. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped as Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He dangled from it, holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when they blocked him?" Hermione whispered to Jamie.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Nothing interferes with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic - no kid could do that to a broom."

At these words, Jamie seized Hagrid's binoculars once again, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" moaned Hermione, white-faced.

"I knew it!" Jamie gasped, "It's Quirrell - look!"

Hermione grabbed the binoculars. Quirrell was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry, and his lips were moving. Besides him stood Snape and was muttering non-stop under his breath.

"He's doing something - jinxing the broom," said Hermione.

"And Snape's trying to help," added Jamie.

"What should we do?" Hermione asked, scared for her friend.

"Leave it to me!" answered Jamie. She was going to save her brother. He had always protected her, so now it was her turn to protect him.

Before Draco (who had been listening to everything they said) or Hermione could say another word, Jamie had fled. Hermione turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it seemed almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Slytherins flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no use. Every time they got near him, his broom would jump higher still.

They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Alicia Spinnet seized the quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.

"Come on, Jamie, come on!" Hermione whispered desperately.

Jamie fought her way across to the stand where Snape and Quirrell stood, and was now racing along the row behind them. She didn't even stop to apologize as she knocked Professor Flitwick headfirst into the row in front of him. Reaching them, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a well-chosen word.

"Flamarie," Jamie murmured.

Quirrell jumped, as Jamie had cast a fire charm on Professor Quirrell. She ran back before he could notice her but she thought that it had to be enough to distract him, and it was. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to climb back on to his broom.

"Look! Harry has seen something!" shouted Draco pointing up at him.

Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick - he hit the field on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't catch it, he practically swallowed it," howling Wood for twenty minutes after the game ended, but it made no difference. Harry hadn't broken any rules and Marcus Flint was still happily shouting the results. Slytherin had won with three hundred and ten points to one hundred and thirty.

Harry didn't stay. He left as soon as he could. He had gone to the room he made with Jamie, Hermione, and Draco, wondering what the hell had happened, so Jamie explained.

"It was Quirrell," she said. "Hermione and I both saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering. He wouldn't take his eyes off you."

Harry nodded his head. He distractedly asked, "Why would Quirrell do something like that? He's a teacher at Hogwarts!"

The children looked at each other and sat in thought but they couldn't come up with anything. They decided to work on their animagus forms, forgetting Quirrell for a while.

Then they went back to the Great Hall, eating and celebrating their win of the first game of the year with all the other Slytherins. Only one thing different than normal, something that made all the students and teacher stare. Sitting at the Slytherin table was a Slytherin, and a Ravenclaw, and not to mention a muggle born Gryffindor. None of the Slytherins told Hermione to go away because Draco Malfoy, a pureblood, was even talking to her. Now, the teachers could say they had seen it all.

Even Dumbledore's face showed he was stunned. McGonagall looked ready to faint, and the others were all talking rapidly to each other. Severus Snape sat at the head table right across from his Slytherins with a huge smirk in place. He looked like he was truly enjoying his colleagues' faces. Yes, he might just enjoy having a Potter in his house.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It's mid-December and the Christmas holiday is coming soon. Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake had frozen solid. The Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his purple turban. They had no idea that they were hitting Lord Voldemort in the face or they would've passed out. The monster behind the turban promised revenge muttering how no one hits the great Lord Voldemort.

While the Slytherin common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons. During that time, most of the potions were made properly, since the students didn't want their potions to explode while they were using them as sources of heat. Neville and Godric, however, did manage to explode theirs. Godric had burst into tears before fleeing the room shouting, "I'm telling my dad Snivellus!" Thankfully, only Severus and Harry heard the last word. Harry remembered the word when James was talking about bullying Snape.

"I do feel so sorry," said Godric Potter said during one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

He was looking over at Harry as he spoke. Draco and Hermione growled. Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of a toad, ignored them. Godric had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that Gryffindor had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a frog could be better replacing Harry as Seeker.

They soon realized that nobody found this funny, because they were all so impressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking broomstick. So Godric and Ron, as well as Godric's new side kick Seamus, were jealous and angry, and had gone back to taunting Harry and Jamie about having no proper family because the Potters' hated them.

It was true that Harry and Jamie weren't going back to Potter Manor for Christmas, but they had their reasons which no one knew. They all thought they didn't go home because they didn't want to disappoint their parents. That wasn't the real reason, however, and no one would be finding out the real reason any time soon.

Professor Snape had come around the week before the holiday, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and the twins had signed up at once.

They didn't feel sorry for themselves at all; they just wanted to stay with their friends. Draco and Hermione were staying because they didn't want to leave their friends behind. Hermione's parents would be tending to patients those few weeks anyway. Draco, on the other hand, wanted to go home for Christmas. He missed his parents but stayed with his friends so he can continue with his animagus studies.

The hall looked spectacular. Holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than ten towering Christmas trees stood around the Great Hall, some sparkling with huge icicles, all glittering with hundreds of candles.

Once the Christmas holidays had started, they all had a fairly good time. Unfortunately, Ron, Percy and the Weasley twins were staying because their parents are visiting their son, Charlie, who works with dragons in Romania.

On Christmas Eve, Harry, Draco, Jamie and Hermione went to bed looking forward to the next day for food and fun. They slept in the Slytherin common room, leaving Severus to explain why Jamie and Hermione weren't in their beds to their Head of House. When they woke early in the morning, the first thing each of them saw was a small pile of packages at their feet.

"Merry Christmas," squealed Hermione sleepily as Harry scrambled out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe.

"You, too," said Harry grumpily. He had never been that much of a morning person. Jamie was also grumpy, as she knew they wouldn't be getting anything from their parents, the people who were supposed to love them unconditionally.

Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was 'To Harry, from Hagrid.' Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Harry blew it; it sounded a bit like an owl. Jamie told him that Hagrid have her a small wooden harp that made sounds like a phoenix.

"That's nice," said Hermione. "What is that? Coal? Why? Were you a bad boy and girl?" She shook her head in amusement. "Your parents must still be in a bad mood with you getting into Slytherin."

Harry's next present contained a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione. The next ones were a book on Quidditch from his sister and a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans from Remus. Jamie had gotten the same presents from Hermione and Remy. Harry had given his sister a book on potions since she really liked that subject, as well as a Charms one that he had stolen from the Potter library ages ago. Then Harry opened a brown paper package. Opening it, a slivery fabric fell to the floor.

"I've heard of those," Jamie said in a hushed voice, dropping the boxes of candy "If that's what I think it is; they're really rare and really valuable."

"What is it?" asked Harry, picking the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, as though there was water woven into material.

"It's an invisibility cloak," answered Jamie, a look of awe on her face and Hermione only nodded. "I'm sure it is. Try it on."

Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Draco gave a yell. "It is! Look down!"

Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in mid-air, his body completely invisible. He pulled the

cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely.

"There's a note," said Hermione suddenly. "A note fell out of it!"

Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in a narrow, loopy writing he had seen before were the following words:

_Every first born Potter gets this package on their first Christmas at Hogwarts._ _Now, I pass it on to you as I passed it on to my son._ _A _

_Very Merry Christmas to you._

_Your Grandfather Harrison _

Harry stared at the note. Jamie was admiring the cloak.

"I'd give anything for one of these," she breathed. "Anything. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," said Harry. He felt very strange. Why had he sent the cloak? Didn't everybody think that Godric's the first born child? He was brought out of his musing when his sister asked him a question.

"Can I try it on too?"

"Sure," Harry said, smiling at her as he handed her the cloak.

After Harry gave Jamie the cloak, they opened the rest of their

presents. Draco had gotten Harry sugar quills and Jamie chocolate frogs and Hermione some muggle sweets from a squib he knew. He himself was still going through all his presents as he had twice as much as his friends. Jamie and Harry couldn't help but feel a very big pang of jealously. All they had ever wanted was for their parents to care for them like Draco's apparently did.

The four friends soon went to breakfast. They were early and only the Headmaster and Professor Snape were sitting at the table. There was only one table in the Great Hall because there were so few students staying at Hogwarts. The kids quickly ate breakfast and hurried outside.

They spent their time having snowball fights and were soaking wet when they came back. After a quick shower and a change into dry clothes, they met in their secret room. They were lucky to have it. They really liked their room and it gave them the peace that they both needed and wanted. So, they spent most of their Christmas in the Slytherin common room or their secret room.

They began reading their books; all of them thought books were knowledge. Hermione could not hide her astonishment about the two Slytherins. "Are you sure that you were sorted into the right house?" she asked teasingly. When the others looked confused, she added grinning, "From your behavior right now, one would think you would do better in Ravenclaw. Not even most of my house mates study this much."

That got her two almost identical trademark Slytherin smirks in return. It almost seemed as if you got the ability for that, you get sorted there.

"You should know that we only do this for gaining knowledge and as you know..." started Harry.

"... Knowledge is power. And that of course is what the average, ambitious Slytherin is trying to achieve as well as Ravenclaws," finished Jamie.

After that they all burst out in laughter and the whole afternoon was spent studying and doing homework that was due after the holidays.

The Potter twins, never in all their life, had seen such a Christmas dinner as the one they saw that night. Christmas at the Potters' had been the worst; with people coming, they hardly got anything and were usually stuck in the dungeons. Jamie was fed more than Harry because Lily sometimes went soft on her. Jamie used it to her advantage sometimes and got enough food for Harry too.

The party favors at Hogwarts were nothing like the feeble muggle ones that the Potters' have. Lily had never changed from her muggle ways and it annoyed James but he never let it show. He liked the belts though. Yes, he found them amusing enough to strike his son with again and again every day, especially the buckle bit.

Not even the presence of the Weasley kids from could ruin their Christmas, as Godric had gone home.

When Harry finally left the table, he was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of non-exploding, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, and his new wizard chess set.

Harry, Draco and the girls spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds. Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Slytherin common room, where Harry and the others all warmed up and fell asleep there again.

They didn't see Severus shake his head then sigh before covering them up, again putting up the fire. Severus had wondered why they had stayed but shrugged it off to wanting to be with their friends. No one had seen the looks Severus had given Harry.

Severus had looked at Harry as if trying to work out a clue. Harry doesn't act like a Potter and it baffled him. He had seen Harry closed his eyes and shake his head in his potions class when Godric had called Severus with that name he had to put up with from the Marauders. That was something that made Severus curious to no end, and he had begun watching Harry more and more. There was nothing for him to pick up on, only that they spent ages outside of the Slytherin common room. He knows that they had a secret room, which he didn't go into and therefore doesn't know what they were doing. Of course, even if he tried, he wouldn't have been able to enter.

It had been Harry's and Jamie's best Christmas ever. The only thing Harry and Jamie regretted about Christmas being over so soon was having to listen to Godric going on about how great his Christmas was.


	10. Chapter 10 REVISED PLZ READ

**My Brothers Love **

**REVISED CHAPTER PLEASE READ**

**Chapter 10**

Harry woke up later that night. Not wanting to stay there, he put on his invisibility cloak, adding a few of his own spells to silent any noise and to prevent anyone seeing through the cloak. He walked soundlessly out of his dorm room after disabling the charm that notifies Professor Snape of his Slytherins wandering out during the night.

He was walking through the corridor when he heard voices. With a frown, he walked out of his hiding spot to find Headmaster Dumbledore and Godric speaking.

"Back again Godric?" asked the headmaster. Harry noticed a mirror that was beside Godric. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry listened to the conversation.

"Headmaster," said Godric sounding surprised.

"I see you found the Mirror of Erised. I guess now you realize what it does?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling brightly, unaware that there was someone listening to their conversation.

"No. Sorry headmaster," said Godric. He really was as thick as he looked. Crabbe and Goyle have more brains than he does.

"Well, I'll give you a clue. It doesn't show us the future but shows us what we always wanted right here," said the headmaster, his hand resting on his weary old heart.

"So, it shows us what we want?" asked Godric in wonder.

"Yes," replied the headmaster as he rubbing his beard.

"I see myself as an only child without Jamie and Harry. Just me, mum and dad," said Godric. In his opinion, Jamie and Harry always spoiled everything. He didn't want them in his life or in his house, but that wish would never be granted.

"I see. Well, it won't be possible my boy. It isn't great to share with your brother and sister, but at least here you can make sure that you are better than them. Don't let your brother and sister get you down, your magic got rid of Voldemort and you could be the best if you want to be," spoke Dumbledore his eyes twinkling big time. He had been concerned that Harry and Jamie would spoil everything but now he knew that it was all for nothing. According to this, Godric wished Harry and Jamie were dead.

"But I must ask you not to go looking for this mirror again," said Dumbledore looking at Godric seriously.

"But why?" whined Godric. He wanted to see what life would have been like if Harry and Jamie hadn't existed.

"If you keep coming here, you'll get ill. People have wasted away in front of it. Just remember, it doesn't do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." Dumbledore then seemed to disappear, but Harry's careful eyes noticed Dumbledore walked quietly through the shadows and out the door.

All Harry could think was, 'Smartest thing you have ever said you stupid old man!'

Godric soon left the mirror, leaving Harry to just stand there in the dark. Walking closer, he almost gasped at what he saw. There were a few things his heart desired. One was that his family had not been attacked by the Dark Lord and another was that none of them had survived the killing curse. The third was that he and his sister destroy the Dark Lord and they are finally recognized for what they did. Their family begging the two of them to forgive them but Harry and Jamie refused to forgive the people who made their lives hell.

Looking at the top of the mirror, he found an inscription carved into it. The words were Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. Harry tried to figure it out, and eventually thought to read it backwards.

"'I show not your face but your hearts desire,'" read Harry. "Ah that's what he meant when he told Godric how the mirror worked. He glanced at the mirror but refused to look in it, knowing that if he did he would be pulled into the images it would show him.

'It's not bloody safe to have that in the school. What's the headmaster thinking!' thought Harry, wondering if the man had finally lost it. Any student could have come across it. Harry just wished he could move it, but he knew he couldn't. After all, Headmaster Dumbledore would know. Harry wasn't stupid; he knew that if a person was to use magic or touch a magical object, their magical signature would stick. So, Dumbledore would know if he were to hide the mirror somewhere else.

With a yawn, Harry realized how tired he was. He started walking down the stairs to get to the dungeons again. On his way, he passed Mrs. Norris, Mr. Flitch and Professor Snape. He dodged them all, and made his way back into his dorm, straight into bed and fell asleep.

Before he knew it, he was being shaken awake. He wondered why he was being woken in the middle of the night until he opened his eyes and saw the brightness of morning. That meant that it was time for class. The wall had been charmed so that they could see what kind of day it was, and that was how the light managed to assault his eyes.

It looked like it was going to be quite a cold day. Grabbing their scarves, gloves and hats they stuffed them into their bags before getting dressed into the school uniform.

Harry, Jamie, Draco and Hermione were the favorite students of just about every teacher that they took classes with. Professor Binns didn't really notice them, but he didn't really notice much in the first place. They did well in all of their classes, and were the top students of their year. No one else compared to them. They each had a class they were better than the rest in, but the other three were often close behind. Draco was best at Potions, Jamie was best at Transfiguration, Harry was best at Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Hermione was best at Charms and History, though she was only best at the last one because the other three found the Goblin Wars boring.

The three of them were the news of the staff room. They were Severus' favorites; even his Slytherins had adopted the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. There were some House Rivalry around the other Potter triplets and the Weasley boy, but the rest of the Gryffindors were following Hermione's example. Some stayed out of it. The main ones staying out of it were the Quidditch team. The Weasley twins were liked by the Slytherins as they liked the pranks they pulled.

When they got to the Great Hall that morning, they began eating. Draco had a full English breakfast with juice; Hermione had toast and an egg, some fruit and pumpkin juice; Jamie had lots of toast with some sausages and a scrambled egg, and Harry had a small bit of everything apart from the bacon and fried toast.

Just as they were going to get up, a couple owls flew towards them. One had a letter addressed to Draco and it was Draco's home comfort foods from his mum. Mrs. Malfoy had started packing enough food for five people. She had told Draco to share them with his friends and that he did. They now call it the treasure chest of food. The second letter was addressed to them all.

_Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Miss Potter,_ _and Miss Granger,_

_Although you served detention with Finch after Halloween, the staff has finally decided that you need a lesson of not walking head first into danger. Your detention will be tonight. Meet Mr._ _Filtch at the Entrance Hall at 7:00pm._ _Bring your gloves and scarves. You_ _will serve it outside, good luck._

_Professor McGonagall_

After reading it, they all nodded and left for class. The day went a lot quicker than they would have liked. They had a quick dinner before going to do their homework.

After finishing their Transfiguration, Potions, and Herbology homework, they ran for the Entrance Hall.

Filtch was already there. "C'mon, I don't have all night!" he grumbled, his face looking much uglier than ever. Before they knew it, Filtch had, to their surprise, led them to Hagrid's hut. They were also surprised to see Godric and Ron being dragged by their ears by Snape. Suppressing their smirks, they watched what happened.

"These two were just caught at the Astronomy Tower delivering a baby dragon to the Weasley boy, so they are getting detention. It's already set by McGonagall," announced Snape before he stalked off as per usual.

"Thanks Professor Snape. Such a pity I'm not giving you detention, I'd have you hanging in the dungeons by your thumbs. Especially you!" said Flitch pointing at Godric Potter, making the idiot flinch and whimper. Hermione looked at him with disgust as did Draco and Harry, Jamie on the other hand felt like laughing. She tried to stop herself, but she could not suppress the giggle she let loose before she shut up.

"Well let's go" said Hagrid as Filtch walked away. He looked at them all giving a wave to Godric before going on and saying, "Right this is where we split up. Godric and Ron, you come with me to the left. Jamie and Malfoy go to the right and Hermione and Harry go in the middle. What we're looking for is a unicorn. Something in the forest is hurting it and we need to get to it."

They all nodded and went on their separate ways. They were walking for about twenty minutes before they came to a stop. Hermione whimpered before walking over to the unicorn, unaware of the black fog. She muttered three healing spells, but before she could do a fourth just to make sure it would be ok, she was grabbed roughly and thrown backwards.

Harry had grabbed Hermione before she hit the ground, his head hurting all the while. As he started backing away, the black cloaked figure started gliding towards them.

"Voldemort," Harry whispered. Hermione whimpered when she realized what Harry had said, causing her to realize who exactly was slowly making its way towards them. She screamed.


	11. Chapter 11 REVISED PLEASE READ

**My Brothers Love**

**CHAPTER REVISED PLEASE READ AGAIN**

**Chapter 11**

Hermione clutched Harry desperately, before she realized that he couldn't fight Voldemort alone, as he was only eleven. So she stepped up next to him. Glancing at each other, they knew what they had to do.

"Expelliarmus!" they yelled and the shadow was quickly thrown back. As it came at them again, a trotting noise was heard.

The trotting noise got louder as the shadow got closer. Harry lowered his head and shielded Hermione with his body. An inhuman screech filled the air as the shadow was driven away by a centaur, the one who caused the trotting noise.

"Harry Potter, you shouldn't be here! It's not safe for you and your friend!" said the centaur.

Neither of them answered him because they were looking at the unicorn. It was beginning to move. She got up and trotted up next to Hermione and Harry and allowed them to clap her. And clap her they did. She even gave Harry her horn, some blood, and a few hairs. Only someone pure could touch it, much less take it. After the vials were filled, he murmured a quiet thank you. "He'll appreciate it," he told her.

That was when Jamie and Draco came crashing into them. They had heard Hermione's screams. Frightened for her brother and her newest friend, Jamie sprinted towards them, leaving Draco to quickly follow.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Jamie, out of breath from her dash. Seeing that both of them were okay made her slightly calm.

"What's unicorn blood used for?" asked Hermione curiously, wondering why Voldemort was in the Forbidden Forest drinking it.

"Unicorn blood will keep you alive, even if you were an inch from death," said Harry. He sounded like he was copying it from a book and he probably had.

"I wonder what he's planning," commented Jamie.

"The stone!" yelled Hermione, realizing it quickly. Jamie, Draco and Harry all looked at each other and agreed silently that it was the most likely reason.

"Okay, so he wants the stone, and he is living on unicorn blood until he gets it. The stone will give him what he always wanted: being immortal. It can also turn any metal into pure gold," said Harry,

"We can't let that happen!" yelled Jamie and Hermione together. They looked at each other with a smirk on their faces. Harry and Jamie were the ones who usually did that, not Jamie and Hermione!

"No we can't," Harry agreed. "It would be a disaster!"

"Wait, didn't we hear Snape say that Potter and Weasley were caught with a dragon?" asked Hermione, biting her lip.

"Yes," replied Draco.

"Then, where did they get it? We can assume it was from Hagrid, as we've all heard rumors about him loving dangerous creatures, not to mention I've actually heard him say he's always wanted a dragon. But where did Hagrid get it? Maybe…maybe, it was a trap of some sort! Get Hagrid in trouble because of a dragon, and in exchange for it, get information on that dog! Hagrid let slip to Potter, Weasley and I about how to get past it by playing some music. So, maybe he let slip to whoever gave him the dragon!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, if he knows how to get past it, he might go after the stone at any time. But, he's well known for being scared of Dumbledore, so who knows when he'll go after it," said Harry.

"Yes, that's true Voldemort is mostly scared of Dumbledore for being the most powerful wizard alive," said Hermione,

"Question is, who is it?" said Harry grimly, before Jamie remembered the look that the stuttering fool of a Defense teacher gave her. She shuddered, not even her dad could scare her like that.

"Someone wants the stone for Voldemort. I bet that someone is Quirrell. It all makes sense to me. He tried to kill Harry at the Quidditch game and he gave me a murderous look. But, why kill you? Why you not Godric?" asked Jamie.

"It wasn't just Godric that was a target that night for God's sake. It was all of us! He wanted rid of us all and that's what he was doing. He had a chance to kill me and he took it. After all, what is one Potter?" said Harry bitterly.

"I think I agree," spoke Hermione slowly, realizing that he was right. Of course they were all targets. Or maybe Godric didn't kill the Dark Lord. What if that was really it, what if Godric was talking the praise that Jamie or Harry deserved? She knew she wouldn't get an answer for a long time to come. Draco spoke up, wanting to get away from the forest.

"C'mon the unicorn is okay, so let's get out of here. It's creepy and there are werewolves in here," said Draco, shivering pulling his cloak over himself more.

Harry rolled his eyes before muttering a heating charm on Draco, before he used it on himself. Jamie cast it on herself and Hermione, and the group quietly made their way back to the school. The unicorn trotted back to where it came from and the centaur went back to his pack. He didn't want Bane to get his horseshoes in a twist, after all.

They met Hagrid with Ron and Godric at his side. They looked cold. Godric was angry when he saw that Harry, Jamie, Hermione, and Draco were looking like they had a lot of fun. They all put up their masks. Even Hermione was beginning to wear masks around everyone, having spent so much time with them. She would after all look out of place if she were open and cheerful with three purebloods that wore masks.

"We don't talk about this until we get to our room!" hissed Harry fiercely, giving them a look that said they would regret it if they ever talked about it. But they all nodded, understanding why he wanted them to keep quiet about it. They split up, Hermione went to Gryffindor Tower, Jamie went to Ravenclaw Tower and Harry and Draco went down to the snake pit. They all snuggled into their beds and were fast asleep in minutes. Hermione was the only one who had a nightmare about what happened. Jamie and Harry had many nightmares about their parents and Draco had a nightmare about his parents making him join the Dark Lord and him loosing his friends.

The next morning, the subdued four made their way to the Slytherin table for breakfast, having met each other at the entrance hall. They hardly ate anything on their plates, not having much of an appetite. The school day went fast and uneventful except Harry and Jamie clutching their scars as if they hurt. They soon had dinner and made their way to their special room.


	12. Chapter 12 REVISED PLZ READ

**My Brothers Love**

**CHAPTERS BEEN REVISED PLEASE READ**

**Chapter 12**

After they retreated into their room, they spend a lot of time talking about what happened yesterday and all the related problems that happened to them at school. But after talking about it for so long, they haven't reached a solution. One day, Harry looked out of their window and saw Quirrell walking into the forbidden forest. He pointed it out to Jamie and they got onto Harry's broom. They saw Snape emerge from the school, no longer limping as he walked into the Forbidden Forest.

Frowning, Harry followed them. He did not want to suspect Snape, but when he thought about it, he did have the dog bite and is now in the forest with Quirrell. 'Are they in on it together?' he wondered. He shook his head. He was willing to give his head of house the benefit of the doubt. After all, he had been nice to him when no one else was. They flew into the forest and listened to what was happening, getting a good look at their teachers faces. As they listened, they heard,

"D-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places Severus…." mumbled Quirrell.

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy.

"Students aren't supposed to know about the philosopher's stone, after all."

'Pity' was all Harry could think before saying 'because I and a bunch of others already know.'

Quirrell was mumbling something again, something that either Jamie or Harry could not make out, and the potions master interrupted him.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I-" was all the professor could get out.

"You don't want me as your enemy Quirrell," said Snape taking a step forward he was in the stuttering professor's personal space.

"I-I-d-d-don't know what you-" again he was interrupted

"You know perfectly well what I mean," said Severus. When Quirrell didn't answer, Snape snapped, "Well I'm waiting!"

"B-but I d-d-don't-," Quirrell trying to explain.

"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie." Snape was thinking he was glad that the little bugger didn't know how to get past it, or there would be hell to pay. He had warned the headmaster that Quirrell was after the stone but he ignored him.

He left a petrified Quirrell standing there. Harry and Jamie both frowning, knowing Quirrell already knew how to get past the stone. So either Quirrell was protecting the stone or wanting it for himself. The latter was most likely. After all, they knew he let the troll in; it was his specialty. They knew Snape protected the stone that night Quirrell wanted it. Did they both want it or is it just Severus protecting it and Quirrell wanting it for Voldemort?

They made their way back up to the window they came from, flying

back to their room. Thanking the gods that no one had seen them for the next two hours. They spoke about what they had seen; both telling in exact words what they had heard all of them spoke but again did not come up with a conclusion on what was going on. And who was taking it, they did have speculations though. However, they all agreed it seemed like their potions master was protecting it and Quirrell was the one who wanted it.

Exams were ten weeks away. Hermione was drawing up revisions and color coding her notes. The others all started their own when she started nagging at them, not that they put up much of a fight. Hermione had realized having friends was much better than reading, but she still loved her books. She's just glad that she had friends that liked to read as much as she did and she didn't end up sucking up to Godric and doing his and Ronald's homework.

Hermione, Jamie, Draco, and Harry were in the library studying. Hermione and Draco were doing wand movements while Jamie and Harry were reciting the twelve uses of Dragon blood. People would think they were practicing first year material, but they were studying subjects from fourth year. They also loved sneaking into the restricted section. Hermione nearly giggled at the first time they had snuck in there and nearly got caught.

------------------

Flash back

------------------

Together, Hermione and Jamie went under Harry's invisibility cloak and walked into the restricted section. Hermione saw a book she liked right away at the same time as Jamie had saw it, so together they brought it off the shelf.

They had just opened it when an ear splitting shriek filled the air. They slammed it shut and put it back on the shelf. They both grabbed the cloak when they heard Mr. Flitch. The lantern they had took with them dropped on the floor and shattered into a million pieces.

"I know you're in there. You can't hide!" said Flitch looking like Christmas had come early.

They took of under the cloak and back to Ravenclaw Tower. That was one of the few times she had stayed at the tower.

----------------------------

End flash back

----------------------------

She had just come out of her musing when she saw a gigantic shadow over by the dragon section, she yelled.

"Hi Hagrid" she said before walking over. The others didn't pay any attention for Jamie and Harry had met him and didn't like him all that much. It was seriously annoying to hear him talk about Godric this and Godric that. Draco was still a bit prejudice against them because his father had brought him up thinking half bloods and giants were beneath him.

She walked over to the half giant and had a conversation, well if you could call it that, just a few words and he was gone, talking to Godric, which Hermione hid and listened to it.

"What are you two up to?" asked Hagrid before saying "you better not be looking up Nicolas Flamel, are you?" Looking suddenly suspicious, Hermione held her breath trying to hear more and not give herself away.

"Oh, we found out what it was ages ago," said Ron. "And we know what the dog is guarding; it's the philosopher st-"

"Sshhhh" said Hagrid looking around to see if anyone was looking. He obviously didn't see Hermione, so he began speaking again "Don' go shouting about it, what's the matter with you?"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Godric. "About what is guarding the stone apart from fluffy-"

"SHHH" said Hagrid again. "Listen, come see me later. I'm not promising I'll tell you anything, but don't go blabbing about it in here, students aren't supposed to know. They'll think I've told you."

"See you later then," said Godric. Hagrid shuffled off.

Then Godric said, "What was he hiding behind his back?"

"I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ron. He and Godric went over to the section Hagrid came from and Ron whispered

"Dragons!"

"Hagrid has always wanted a dragon told me so the first time we met," said Godric.

"But, it's against our laws!" said Ron "Dragon-breeding was outlawed by the warlocks' convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop muggles noticing us if we're keeping dragons in our back garden. Anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see some of the burns my brother comes home with."


	13. Chapter 13

**My Brothers Love**

**Chapter 13**

"So, what's Hagrid up to?" asked Godric, as Hermione slipped away from them. When she joined Draco, Jamie, and Harry again, she told them what she heard.

"They know about the stone and are pestering Hagrid on how to get past it. He'll tell them within minutes and Hagrid has been reading dragon books. They're trying to figure out what he's doing" she said. The others nodded and Harry decided, "Why don't Jamie and I go and sneak down to Hagrid's hut and see what we can find out."

Later that day, Jamie and Harry were walking behind Ron and Godric under the invisibility cloak. Harry had told her about the silencing spells and being able to talk under it. They were somewhat glad that they could. They walked to the corner of Hagrid's hut so they both wouldn't be squished in and listened to their conversation.

They watched as Ron and Godric both were offered stoat sandwiches, which they both declined. After they accepted some tea, Hagrid started talking.

"So, you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes," said Godric. There was no point in beating around the bush. And for that, Jamie and Harry were thankful because they didn't want to be there all night listening to them.

"We're wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the stone apart from Fluffy?" asked Godric.

"Of course I can't," he said. "Number one, I don't know myself. Number two, you know too much already, so I wouldn't tell you if I could. That stone is here for a good reason. It was almost stolen out of Gringotts. I suppose you've worked that all out? Beats me how you know about Fluffy."

"Oh, come on Hagrid. You might not want to tell us, but you do know what's going on around here," said Godric in a flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and Harry and Jamie could tell he was smiling. "We were wondering who Dumbledore trusted as much as you to protect the stone!" said Godric.

"Well, I don't suppose it could hurt to tell you that. He borrowed Fluffy from me and Professors Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, Quirrell, Dumbledore and Snape did some enchantments," he said.

"Snape," they muttered together both hating that man more than Harry and Jamie. That's saying something because Godric hated them more than anyone else in the school.

"Hagrid, can you open the window? It's boiling in here," said Ron as he was taking off his jumper and wrapping it around his waist.

"Can't, sorry Ron," said Hagrid looking at the cauldron every so often. Harry and Jamie looked to see what Hagrid was looking at causing them to gasp. It was a dragon egg. "Of course! He was looking for books to bring them up. Remember what Hermione told us!" he said.

"Hagrid, what's that?" asked Godric, but they already knew it was. In the very heart of the fire underneath the kettle was a huge black egg.

"Ah," said Hagrid nervously. "That's err…"

"Where did you get it Hagrid?" asked Ron as he got a closer look at the egg in the fire.

"Won it down at the pub" said Hagrid before he said, "Was kind of glad to get rid of it to be honest" he muttered so low that Jamie and Harry had to lean forward to get what he said.

"But, what are you going to do once it's hatched?" asked Godric, wondering how he could get rid of it and make himself look like a hero.

"Well, I've been doing some reading," said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under a pillow.

"I got this out of the library. The book is called _Dragons Breeding for Pleasure or Profit_. It's a bit out of date, of course, but the instructions are all in here. I keep the egg in the fire because their mothers breathe on them. When it hatches, I feed it on a bucket of brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. It also tells you how to recognize different eggs. What I got there is a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're very rare."

Hagrid looked pleased with himself but Ron and Godric looked anything but, so Ron began, "Hagrid, you live in a wooden house!" However, Hagrid wasn't listening. He was busy humming merrily as he stroked the egg in the fire.

When they walked back to the school, Harry and Jamie told them everything that had happened. They were glad they had been there. If they didn't, the idiots would have an advantage over them. They now knew that there was just more than Fluffy guarding the stone. For that, they were thankful.

It was Draco who crashed into them later on in the week at night saying "I heard Potter and Weasley going on about an egg hatching!" "So, I followed them. They watched an egg hatch and the dragon came out. They talked Hagrid into getting it taken away to Romania," finished Draco.

"Good, he can't keep it," said Harry thinking on how long it would be before the dragon burnt down the place. He grudgingly agreed with the weasel.

"I told McGonagall about them being out after curfew. They lost one hundred and fifty points! But Slytherin lost fifty and I got detention. Can you believe the stupid batty cat?" asked Draco. Jamie was the only one laughing because the two Slytherins had lost fifty points and Hermione's house had lost one hundred and fifty.

The following week dragged by. On Friday while they're in astronomy class, Jamie had found a note lying next to Godric's Bag. She took it and read it.

Dear Ron,

How are you? Thanks for the letter. I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine. Trouble is, they can't be seen carrying an illegal dragon.

Could you get the ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Friday? They can meet you there and take him away while it is still dark.

Send me a reply as soon as possible.

Love,

Charlie

Jamie could see that it was about a week old because of the date on the letter. The letter proved what Draco told them during the week. Frowning, she realized it was this Friday. She whispered to her brother about the letter. "It looks like they are moving the dragon to Romania at midnight tonight." Harry nodded and Jamie put the letter carefully back where she had seen it.

Harry and Jamie had their lunch. Just as they were finishing, Harry walked over to his head of house and said, "Professor Snape, Potter and Weasley are going to be getting rid of an illegal Norwegian Ridgeback. People are coming from Romania to collect it at midnight tonight." His eyes were twinkling with malicious glee at the thought of his brother getting in trouble from his head of house.

"Are they now?" asked Severus Snape with a smirk of his own.

Harry nodded his head in farewell. They didn't see Dumbledore frown at them from behind or the scowl on Godric's face.

When they woke up the next day, one hundred points had been removed from Gryffindor, which made them all grin. They had made Gryffindor lose two hundred and fifty points.

Harry, Jamie, Draco, and Hermione enjoyed the next few months as Godric and Ron went from the lost popular student to the most hated. Even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were against the two because they had been looking forward to Slytherin loosing the cup this year. However, it was friendly baiting. The three houses got along since Jamie and Hermione put in a good word about Harry and Draco.

-------------------

Soon, it was time of exams. History of magic was the last exam of the year. They spend one hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons and any other inventions. After the hour was up, the ghost told them to roll up their parchment and put down their quills.

"That was much easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione to Jamie.

"I didn't need to learn about the 1637 werewolf code of conduct or the up rising of Elfric the Eager," said Jamie. Hermione nodded to her that she was right for she had learned about that too.

Jamie's and Harry's foreheads started to hurt like hell for the rest of that day. Hermione was trying to tell Jamie to go to the hospital wing.

"I'm not ill," muttered Jamie. Harry nodded next to her, telling her it was not just her that was feeling it, it was him too. They sighed with envy when they saw Ron and there twin walking with no trouble in the world. He was getting the credit for something he didn't do and was not feeling any of the pain they were.

He was glad that no one knew how to get past Fluffy. Then he thought of something he had never thought of before he muttered, "How could I be so stupid!" yelled Harry before he took off going outside. Draco, Hermione, and Jamie sprinted after him. Hermione and Jamie were in front of him and Draco next to him.

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione.

"Think! Who the hell would walk around with a bloody dragon egg around with them and it's against the law?" yelled Harry.

"Oh crap! Hagrid, he hasn't!" said Draco, running more. They all reached Hagrid's hut in record time.

"Hey, Hermione and who are your friends?" asked Hagrid.

"Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg?" asked Hermione in a rush.

"How do you know?"

"Never mind Hagrid. Who gave you the dragon egg and what did he look like?" asked Hermione insisting on knowing.

"I don't know," said Hagrid casually. "He wouldn't take his cloak off." He saw that four of them look stunned. He raised his eyebrow and said, "It's not unusual to get a lot of funny folks in the hog's head. That's the pub down in the village. He could be a dragon dealer, couldn't he? I never saw his face because he kept his hood up."

"Did you talk at all about Hogwarts or anything?" asked Hermione. The others kept quiet and not drawing attention to themselves but listening all the same.

"It might have come up," said Hagrid frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah, he asked me what I did and I told him I was the gamekeeper here. He asked a bit about dangerous creatures I looked after. So I told him and I said that I always wanted a dragon. I can't remember too well after that because he kept buying me drinks. Then he said he had a dragon egg and we could play cards for it. But he also made sure I could handle it because he didn't want it to go to any old home. So, I told him after Fluffy a dragon would be easy," said Hagrid.

"And did he seem interested in Fluffy?" asked Hermione almost dreading the answer.

"Of course he was interested in Fluffy! How many three headed dogs do you even meet in the trade! So I told him, Fluffy's a piece of cake if you know how to calm him. You just play him some music and he falls straight asleep," said Hagrid.

Hermione, Draco, Jamie, and Harry broke into a run not believing what they had just heard. It was obvious that whoever was after the stone knew how to get past Fluffy. They kept running, when professor Snape saw them he asked, "What are you four doing inside? Are you not outside celebrating the end of your exams?"

"Where is Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry curiously.

"He's gone. He received an important owl from the Minister of Magic and left immediately," said Professor Snape.

The others looked horrified before they ran outside wondering what they were going to do. They didn't see Godric's or Ron's horrified faces behind a suit of armor. It was then Ron said,

"Snape must be going after the stone. Dumbledore is gone and we have to stop him." Godric nodded his head saying, "It must be tonight. We'll go down and stop him!" He realized he would get more fame now if he stopped Snape from getting the stone.

* * *

**Sorry about all the double dragon confusion! anyways heres another chapter...will Godric be killed? or will Dumbledore save the day? or will it be the true hero's? R&R plz and take care y'all**


	14. Chapter 14

My Brothers Love

Chapter 14

It was a swelteringly hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an anti cheating spell.

They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into the class to see if they could make a pineapple tap dance across a desk which they all done at once, everyone seemed to be in there a lot longer than Draco, Hermione, James and Harry. The longest was Godric who came out red faced and fists clenched, shooting a very nasty look at the four of them, before stomping off. Ron Weasley came out looking the same as Godric, although he looked redder than Godric, all Harry said when he came out was "must be a Weasley thing" which had them all laughing and going out side to enjoy a bit of the beautiful day that had come up on them.

"You know its hotter today then it has ever been in a while now pity we have exams" said Harry, who was sitting on a stone.

"I know what you mean I'd really love to go for a swim," complained Draco the others agreed with him, Draco liked his friends he knew that the others would not put up with his wining he was so used to getting his way that it was hard to stop. However, with the help of his friends he was getting there.

"Why don't we?" said Jamie looking at them if they were dunderheads.

"How" asked Harry eyebrows raised at his sister mockingly making his sister and friends laugh at him.

"Well leave your boxers on turn them into swim trunks then after we get out dry them with a drying charm then change them back, same with us but we will keep out t-shirts on and we will rush to our transfiguration exam" said Jamie the others quickly agreed they were too hot to object.

They all ran to the lake, one by one getting there clothes on and jumping in, making sure they did not get their clothes on. They did not want to use any more magic than they had to, they wanted to be able to do the best of there ability in there classes. Harry knew he was going to get better Grades than Godric and he was going to know all about it, but Harry did not care not now anyway summer was going to be hard not that it bothered him.

Forgetting it for the moment, he concentrated on having a good time with his friends and sister. The two raven claws and Slytherins having a good time, some Huffelpuff's joined them already having done there exams told them what they were going to be doing. Justin and Ernie both remembered the time told them, they all began speaking at once swimming for the bank.

"Exams! Hurry if we are late move!" yelled Hermione nearly wetting herself.

"Crap we better hurry" was what Jamie said.

"C'mon Exams to get to we will need to run" was what Harry said.

"I can't do crap on my exams of my father will kill me" said Draco.

After putting there clothes on and running at full speed towards the castle to get to the transfiguration classrooms leaving two amused Huffelpuff's behind them, making it on time they carefully tucked there shirts in and straightened there ties before muttering a drying charm having put them on when they were all wet. Dry and clean Harry walked in; it was now time for his exam. He was more relaxed the tension having been exhausted out of him.

Harry was told to turn a mouse into a snuff-box - points were given for how pretty it was, but taken away if it had whiskers, Harry, Draco, Hermione and Jamie all made there's perfect and all didn't have whiskers McGonagall had been proud of them all, it usually took them a few tries to get it right. They all knew they had done good on two exams that was for sure.

Jamie and co were the most exited for the next exam not because he favoured Slytherins but because for once Ravenclaws and Slytherins were together Snape had gotten Dumbledore to let them do exams together other wise all the people will fail because of the hatred between Gryffindor and Slytherin. But because they liked potions, they were genuinely interested in the subject of potions making.

Snape made it hard for Ron Weasley and Godric potter by breathing down there neck the whole exam, Jamie, Draco, Hermione and Harry all had there's done first they had made a potion called forgetfulness potion. Although again Jamie and Harry were both getting stabbing pains in there foreheads from the scar that had been given to them as baby's the exact same scar on the boy who lived fore head that he had really got from the blast of magic that had came of Voldemort, Jamie and Harry himself.

That was the last of there exams they had already done history of magic, the Transfiguration, Charms and potions had been cancelled till now, and that was what they had been doing finishing there exams.

Draco, Hermione, Jamie and Harry all sat in Slytherin common room, not asleep, Jamie was asleep on the couch and the others were all sitting talking in low tones, Harry trying to convince them.

"He is going after it tonight I just know it" said Harry looking at Hermione and Draco's pale faces. They both didn't want to believe it they had read one of Harry's books and both knew what Voldemort was not just a spooky man under the bed, they both knew the grip he did have on the wizarding world. And both scared out of there wits, Draco because he will have join and Hermione because she was muggle born and there friends because they were potters they were scared for themselves as well as each other.

"I will go my self if I have to, it's Quirrell I know it, I have a feeling deep down in side of me. It cannot be Snape, from what I can tell, Dumbledore trusts Snape, but I trust Snape more than I will ever trust Dumbledore. But never mind I will go If I have to Dumbledore is gone I can't let that back he will kill us" said Harry.

"Are you not worried about your parents Harry?" asked Hermione curiously they had never spoken about this before and he had only said us as if he did not give a shit about his family.

"If I tell you this it better not leave your mouths again oaths now" said Harry, the others understood and willingly gave there oaths to there best friend but when Harry told them they kind of wished they hadn't what there friend had been through was horrible both thanking the gods for the family.

"Me and Jamie are never good enough for out parents. They hate us, I am beaten nearly every day we can never be Godric Potter. Although we went to primary school, it was great we had many friends there. We will miss them, sometimes I wonder what they are up to, and anyway thankfully I have some healing abilities and heal the worst of the damage. He did try and hit Jamie but I stood in front of her, my magic pulsed no one has ever tried to hurt her again, but they kept on hitting me all the time. And I'm going to know all about it when I get home because I know I have better grades than Godric but it doesn't matter because they would find something to beat me for anyhow" said Harry quietly.

"Would you like me to bring healing potions with me? I can brew some over the holiday's Sev is my godfather so he can help me and I won't tell I promise," said Draco.

Harry smiled at him genuinely and said "I'd love that Draco, thing is half of the healing spells don't work on one self and Jamie is not great at healing she loves potions and charms too much healing is not her thing" said Harry.

"well I can try and memories some healing spells and that for you if you like before we go home and I will still practise I will get some out of the library I wont let anyone see?" she asked also wanting to help her best friends brother.

"I'd like that Hermione and don't worry I have every healing book you would ever have to look at" said Harry, just then Harry doubled over in pain, his scar was on fire, what ever It was Voldemort was angry, Jamie woke up with a strangled yell.

"He is already trying to get the stone I saw it Quirrell's turban! Oh gods you were right and Dumbledore's gone c'mon we have to run!" said Jamie as she got up, helping her brother up they ran for the forbidden first floor corridor although Hermione tracked back and picked up the flute and met them at the door.

There they met peeves so Harry got an idea saying to peeves who had saw them and had opened his mouth to scream drawing attention to them none of them wanted that so he yelled "Peeves I will give you dung bombs if you keep silent so you can dung bomb anyone! And Godric if you like" knowing Peeves hated Godric.

"Ooo is little firstes out of bed in this our, dung bombs you've got peeves interested when will I get me dung bombs then fir sties" said peeves as he flouted beside them.

"Tomorrow if I can I will order them," said Draco. Not wanting to loose points, they were far ahead and were going to win the house cup. To be caught now would have the Slytherins out for blood and his godfather would be mad at him "as long as you don't tell anyone that you got them for us and we will invite you to dinner" said Draco as matter of fact.

"Ok little firstes I will be quiet for tonight better get me dung bombs if you don't I will tell the cat" he said in a singsong voice the cat obviously was the head of Gryffindor house professor McGonagall. And he left them alone and met no one else.

When they entered they did not need the flute after all, there sitting in the corner was the three-headed dog snoring softly as if nothing in the world could bother it with a harp stringing in the background, Hermione said.

"I guess that's how he got it too sleep it won't last long the charm we have to go before it stops" she said quietly and softly. Together all four lifted the paw and jumped into the hole the dog never wakening.

"Devil Snare!" said the four of them at the same time, they laughed at themselves for a second before the vines started to wrap round them, Harry yelled at them.

"Calm down, if you struggle it will kill you! If you are, still it will let you go! Just bloody stay calm and still!" the others done just that, Harry who had been still the whole time was the first to get out then Jamie Hermione and then Draco who then grumbled saying.

"You know you could have just lit a fire and got us out of that plant a hell of a lot quicker!" they all looked at him before shrugging and made there way out of the room they were in.

There was a buzzing sound coming from in there "It sounds like flies or bees could be birds" said Hermione Draco looked at her as if he just remembered she was a muggle born he asked curiously

"What's a bee?" she looked at him and said.

"A bee it an insect that has a sting on the end of it, it flies and makes buzzing noises like that but there is no bees in the wizarding world they are repelled" she said. Glad that Draco was ok with all that Jamie and Harry already knew going to a muggle school for a long time.

"Oh" was all Draco said the door was already open he heard Harry's voice say, "They are not bee's or birds they are keys". Then Jamie's voice say "And I bet one of them fits that door" they both sounded the same only Harry sounded like a boy and Jamie a girl it was strange.

They entered the room, in time to see Harry take a hold of the broom; they ran for the other door, when the keys started to follow Harry. He quickly found the key to the door, one that was rusty and had a broken wing, he flung it down. Draco was the one who caught it; Harry kept flying around, to give them a chance to open the door. When all three had disappeared, he dived down on his broom and into the open door and with a bang, it shut. Closed thanks to Draco and Jamie one of the keys had gotten through, with a sigh Harry shouted.

"Finite incantatem" yelled Harry at the key with that the key fell and did not twitch again.


	15. Chapter 15

My Brothers Love

Chapter 15

After the four had watched the key in fascination, they all together nodded getting there wands they went to the next door, getting ready for something dangerous they as in Draco and Harry together pulled the doors open, the place was pitch black as soon as Draco and Harry walked into the room, lights came to life, and the place filled with light so suddenly that Draco and Harry had to cover there faces to stop themselves from getting blinded. After they were able to see again, they looked around in awe, they were standing on a huge chess set behind the black chess men which were all taller then they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white chess pieces.

Hermione and Jamie shivered when they looked at the white towering pieces they had no face, Jamie said "Now what do we do?" white faced she didn't like what she thought right there and then.

"it's obvious isn't it!" said Hermione in her know it all voice making everyone role there eyes thinking an entire tirade was about to come they were taken aback when she simply said "We have to be the chess people and make our way across the room to that door" she said pointing at the door they had not noticed across the room.

"Let's go then" said Harry simply, as he took his place, the knight putting a transfigured helmet on, Draco took a spot that was the bishop they were all great at chess. Jamie took the only free spot left, which was the place where the castle was meant to be.

Hermione looked put out, Harry then said "Hermione, you can solve the next mystery ok?" he said trying to make her feel better.

That sure made her brighten up, they all smiled they knew how to cheer Hermione up. Harry looked at every piece they had all decided it was Harry that was going to do it, if they were honest, they knew Harry had bet them at chess more often than not.

"White goes first usually" muttered Harry looking across the board waiting for the chess pieces to move, and he was right a white pawn moved two spaces. And Harry began directing the black, his own pieces. They had not even thought of loosing, it was not an option in there case.

Then Hermione thought of something saying with dread to them "You don't think this is going to be like wizard chess, real wizards chess?" by the looks on there faces they had not even thought of that.

"You there pawn to C3!" yelled Harry, they watched as the black pawn move they let out a sigh only to inhale again when the white pawn totally demolished there black pawn.

Every time there men lost the white showed them no mercy, soon there was a huddle of limp black pieces slumped along the wall. Twice, Harry only noticed in time that Jamie and Draco were in danger. He himself darted around board taking almost as many white pieces as they had taken from him.

"We're nearly there," Harry muttered before he took his knight along, and the white queen attacked pounced showing no mercy, Harry crashed to the floor, thank god he had a helmet on or he would have cracked his head open, but he did his arm burst open. Wrapping it up in a cloth he had been hurt worse they went ahead, none of them hurt.

"What do you recon is next?" asked Harry in thought, then Jamie started saying "Well we've had sprout's, that was the devil's snare- Flitwick was the keys charmed them and this must be McGonagall, transfiguring the chess men we have still got Quirrell and Snape's to do left probably something to do with the dark arts and Potions" she ended in excitement she loved potions more than any of them.

They ran for the door, not wanting to risk the chess pieces moving or hitting them, opening the door, a disgusting disengaging smell filled the room, pulling there robes up to there nose, Jamie muttered a bubble head charm over them only then did they lower there robes, sighed happily that they were able to breath properly. They found a huge troll that was much bigger than the one they had fought; it was out cold with a huge bloody lump on its head.

"I'm glad I didn't have to fight this one" muttered Hermione, looking at the thing in disgust, "This was Quirrell's one there must be only one left that is the potion!" she said happily glad she was getting to solve something.

Draco and Harry opened the door almost dreading what was there, every door they went through the obstacles got worse- but there was nothing there, nothing frightening anyway. Just a table with seven bottles on the table different shapes standing in a line.

"Professor Snape's" said Hermione as she and the others walked over she muttered "What are we to do?" as fire surrounded them trapping them in a fire that they were trapped in.

"There" said Jamie pointing to the parchment that was rolled up lying next to the bottles on the table, Hermione grabbed it and started reading it aloud for all to hear.

"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, one of us will help you, whichever you would find, one among our seven will let you move ahead, one will transport you back, two among our number hold only nettled wine. Three of us are killers waiting hidden in line. Choose, unless you whish to stay here for evermore, to help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: First, however slyly the poison tries to hide you will always find some on nettle wine's left side: second different are those who stand at either end, but if you would move onwards neither is your friend; third, as you see clearly, all are different size. Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in there insides; fourth, the second left and the second of the right are twins once you taste them through different at first sight" she said excitedly as she began thinking.

"Brilliant, this is not magic. It's logic a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards don't have a lot of logic, they would be stuck in here forever" she said, "Everything we need is here. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us through the fire safely; and the other will get us back through the purple fire."

Hermione read the paper several more times, the others tried to help but she didn't let them. She muttered to them all pointing at them, at last she clapped her hands; Jamie did the same at the exact same time. She continued as if she hadn't heard.

"Got it!" she said, "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire- towards the stone, "But the thing is, there is not enough for all of us to go! There is lucky if there is enough for one swallow" she said.

"What one gets you back?" asked Harry, thinking about what they could do. Hermione pointed to a rounded bottle at the right end of the line. Harry took it and gave it to Jamie saying to them all "Take that go back I will get the stone don't worry Draco get Snape if you can all of you I cant let you end up trapped in here! Go" they all knew that Harry could look after himself.

Together they got onto the broom stick, which was hard but they did it anyway after getting out of the fire, the went flying out of a door they saw not going back the way they came, if they had they would have seen Ron and Godric Weasley.

--0-0-0--00--0-0--0-

Godric and Ronald made there way down, after curfew it was a lot harder him not having an invisibility cloak, Peeves was no where to be seen, thankfully for the two boys.

They were in the trap door, it was well after midnight it had taken them longer than they had first thought to get to the door, they blew there flutes they had gotten from Hagrid for there Christmas, both glad that what he had given them had come in handy, they didn't care for Hagrid that much.

They jumped through the hole; it was pitch black down there, the vines of Devil snare immediately began wrapping around them. Godric was too petrified to move, so he eventually fell through, Ron was panicking, that much the devil snare choked him, he ended up going limp and still, eventually the devil snare let him go. He fell on top of Godric still passed out.

"I will get the stone, I will get you later" he mumbled as he moved on, the obstacles were already done Godric muttered "Snape has already gone after the stone!" he quickly started going faster wanting to play the hero he had been brought up to be.

--0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0

Harry meanwhile had gotten to the mirror, he was thinking about what Dumbldore had said to Godric that night, wonder if I could get it wanting to save it and not wanting it for myself? Thought Harry and a second later a ruby red stone fell into his pocket he grabbed it the cloth he had around his arm fell away and dropped to the floor Harry was not concerned about that. He had the stone, he was leaving when he heard a voice 'Quirrell!" was all Harry could think furiously he was glad it was not his potions professor, he quickly ran for it, he didn't want to confront his professor, he was sneaking away he didn't see his brother sneaking in.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Godric walked down the stairs and into the room where the mirror is located. The place he was in was creepy, full of cobwebs and walls that were going black haven't been washed in ages. While he was looking around the room, Ron was release from the devil snare and ran after Godric not wanting him to get all the attention. That was one of the reasons he had been friends with Godric, as well as Hermione, before she realized her own stupidity. It wasn't long before Ron caught up with Godric. They saw Quirrell standing there and let out a sigh of relief.

"Professor Quirrell, I'm so glad you're here! Snape is after the stone!" Godric yelled thinking he would get more points for playing the hero. How disappointed he was going to be when it wasn't the case.

"Severus?" Quirrell asked as he let out a cold and sharp laugh. "Well, I suppose he helped didn't he, swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him who would suspect the invisible Professor Quirrell," he said spitting his name out as if it were a curse.

"But, that would mean that you…you..." stuttered Godric realizing something wasn't right. He understood what kind of situation he was in and there was no one to blame for this apart from himself. What if he got expelled for being out after curfew? 'I can blame Ron! Yes, they wouldn't expel the great Godric Potter,' he thought smugly.

"That's right Potter, I'm the one after the stone and I'll have it. I just need to know how to get it. Help me master," said Quirrell, trying to figure out how to get the stone out of the blasting mirror. "Do I break it or what master? Please help me!" He was petrified because he didn't want to disappoint his master. After all, the great Lord Voldemort trusted him with his spirit and to get the stone and he wouldn't let his master down.

Clicking his fingers, ropes sprang out of thin air and he wrapped them tightly around Godric. It was only then did Godric really started to panic. What if he died? He would never be the hero again, never get to see his parents. Not that he cared about them all that much but they did fawn over him and buy him what he wanted. He didn't know where he would end up without his parents.

"You're too nosy to live Potter! Sneaking around the school at this hour, for all I know you could have seen me coming to look at what was guarding the stone," muttered Quirrell.

"You let the troll in?" asked Godric in growing horror. This man had let the troll in. If it wasn't for this man he would still have his homework helper and another fan, but thanks to him, Hermione was always with his siblings. How dare he? Make him loose a follower; he needed them as much as possible for the final battle with the Dark Lord. He knew the man he killed was not totally gone as he had been told by his parents.

"I have a special gift with trolls. You must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there. Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it on Halloween, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor corridor to head me off. Not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly. Now shut up, Potter, until I examine this interesting mirror," said Quirrell looking more agitated by the second.

"Use one of the boys," said a voice from the back of Quirrell's head inside of the turban. Godric gasped while Ron whimpered. They didn't know who it was but the voice scared them.

"Yes. Potter, come here," said Quirrell as he spun around to face the petrified eleven year old. Ron was far too scared to move and help the hero of the wizarding world.

Quirrell clapped his hands and the bindings fell off of Godric and he was summoned before him. He said, "Come look in the mirror and tell me what you see." Godric had already seen the mirror and he knew exactly what he would see.

"I see myself with my parents and I'm an only child!" said Godric shrugging his shoulders. He heard the voice growl before the voice shouted, "Kill him. He's of no use."

"But master," said Quirrell. He was going to say more when Godric who was staring wide eyed at him.

"That's Voldemort? You have Voldemort on the back of your head?" asked Godric totally horrified when he realized he was saying the man's name. He had never used it before; he had always called him you-know-who even though his parents and his siblings called him Voldemort.

"Yes, now kill him and try and get the stone before Dumbledore gets back!" Voldemort yelled.

Godric and Ron tried to back out, but Quirrell pounced on Godric before he could move. Ron watched horrified when his friend started twitching and screaming under a curse called Crucio. Godric had never felt this much pain in his life and he wanted it to stop. When the curse was lifted he tried to run for it but Quirrell grabbed him.

Godric felt himself being choked to death. He felt around for something he could throw at Quirrell and he felt a cloth. His vision was blurring and he brought the cloth that Harry had used earlier to stop the bleeding to Quirrell's face. The blood made Quirrell scream, and Godric thinking it was something he done, and held on.

Snape heard banging on his door and he opened it to see three messy and dirty first years at his door.. If it had been anyone but them and his Slytherins, he would've snarled. Instead, he showed them in.

"What is it?" asked Snape, his face going from Hermione, Jamie and Draco. He didn't do Legilimency on his students because he could cause permanent damage. Waiting for them to talk, Hermione looked around the room. It was nicer than anything she had ever seen, the greens, blues, backs and creams all went together. She was brought out of her musing hearing her friend telling the professor.

"..Harry went forward when we went back. He can look after himself. We suspected Quirrell and he told us to get you," said Draco. Jamie had added some of her own in but Hermione had missed it all.

"Stay here and don't touch anything until I get back," he said, as he grabbed his cloak. He didn't billow out of the room like he normally does because he was running to the second floor corridor not wanting one of his students to die. He knew better than anyone that Quirrell wasn't all he seemed.

Snape quickly used the Lumos spell on the plant and ran passed the flying keys and passed the chess set which was lying in pieces. He had to congratulate who ever thought of it because not only did they win chess, they beat McGonagall, and even he couldn't beat McGonagall. He passed the troll and his own logic, thankfully, he had all sorts of Potions on him but he didn't need it, he put the fire out and walked down the stairs into the main dungeon.

And what he saw made him not doubt that Godric Potter was the boy-who-lived. He watched as Quirrell was turned to dust. He didn't care if Harry didn't destroy Voldemort, he still liked the boy. He was after all a Slytherin, and he also had to admit that Harry was the nicest looking out of them all, Jamie was the next and Godric as a disgusting chubby baby looking boy, who looked like he was nine and not eleven.

With a sigh, he looked them over. He didn't touch Potter or Weasley. He levitated them up, just as Dumbledore came around the corner. No one saw the blood filled black robe in the corner where Godric had been just getting strangled. If they did, they may have come to a different conclusion of who defeated Voldemort that night; but for now, Godric Potter still was the Boy-Who-lived.

Hermione and Draco stayed in Snape's rooms and Jamie went looking for her brother in the halls. She found him nearly unconscious from exhaustion. She took him to the Professor Snape's room, set him down, gave him a few potions, and he fell asleep. Draco fell asleep on the seat leaning against Hermione and Hermione fell asleep leaning against the armchair of the seat. Jamie joined her brother on the couch, after wrapping her arms around him, she fell asleep snuggling into her brother. When she did, Harry fell into a better sleep.

That was how Professor Snape found them; he wasn't surprised at how he found them, because he had found them like that plenty of times. When he had first found them he had been shocked to find Draco sleeping on a muggleborn's shoulder, and Jamie and Harry sleeping on the Slytherin leather green couch. But he realized just how close they actually were and was glad that Jamie and Harry were breaking the house rivalry and Draco wasn't like his father. And he knew it was thanks to the two Potters. He liked them since he saw them and he didn't know why because he had planned on hating them as soon they were sorted into Gryffindor. He was glad that they were sorted into different houses.

He got three green comforters from his cupboard and covered the children with two and kept the other for himself. He locked his chambers; he didn't want the rascals leaving before he could get to questioned them thoroughly.

The next morning, Severus had a shower and got his clothes on. Today he was wearing dark blue jeans and a white shirt. His hair was clean and his teeth were brushed. He was surprised to see four of his students walking around his quarters like they owned it. This surprised Severus, because if it had been anyone else they wouldn't have moved. He shrugged, they were not everyone else.

He sat down and began eating. He was surprised that the breakfast was better than it usually was; the house elves were good but this breakfast was magnificent. He asked, "This breakfast is amazing. Who cooked it?"

They said together "Hermione" before they went back to eating. Jamie said, "It's obvious we get the elves to make our breakfast as does Draco. Hermione hasn't always been in the wizarding world," she finished. Severus nodded in agreement; after all she was right. He didn't see Hermione and Draco looking at them in amazement. Jamie was just glad he fell for it.

They went to their room for the rest of the day. Harry was checking the philosopher stone, wanting to examine it. He was after all as well as Hermione, Jamie, and Draco potions lovers. They want to see how it works. They knew they only had the rest of the day to do so; they have to give it back tonight.

The leaving feast came before either of them knew it. They spend two hours getting packed. Jamie and Harry giving their most prized possessions to Hermione and Draco, not wanting their things killed and taken, which included their animals and the invisibility cloak.

Making their way down to dinner, they had missed today's gossip, which made Hermione and Draco appalled and Jamie and Harry to sigh. Godric was telling everyone he done totally exaggerating everything, about killing the troll and his great battle with you-know-who. Not aware of the panic he had caused in everyone, after all Hogwarts is meant to be safe.

"Didn't I tell you that Dumbledore told Godric how the mirror worked?" asked Harry who was just thinking of something.

"Yes, you did. Why?" asked Hermione

"Just wondering. I think Dumbledore wanted Godric to face Voldemort and as much as I hate Godric, I wouldn't make him face Voldemort alone. It's the way he was brought up and he can't help it as far as I'm concerned. But these days, he can think for himself and he's getting worse. I don't know if I can keep blaming only Lily and James for the way he treats me now," said Harry.

"You know, you're right. I think he must have wanted him to face that man and it's a shame he has nothing to show for it!" said Hermione with a smirk at the pocket of Harry's robe. They were going to give the stone to Snape at the end of the feast.

Earlier in the Hospital wing

Godric opened his eyes with a groan. He was in the hospital wing with Ron sleeping on a chair at his bed side. Within minutes, Dumbledore was at his side. He had put a charm on Godric so he knew when the boy was awake wanting him to tell him all about facing Voldemort as if he were better than everyone else. That's what Dumbledore wants Godric to think. He knew Voldemort was going to be back and he needed Godric to rush into things and save them all.

"Ah Godric, so glad to see you awake my boy!" said Dumbledore as he entered the hospital wing with his fuchsia robes brightening the room.

"Headmaster! It was Quirrell that was after the stone! He didn't get it! Sir, please tell me he didn't get it! You-know-who was there too!" Godric shouted. He was about to shout more but he stopped when he saw a huge pile of presents at the bottom of his bed, thinking to himself 'I'm a hero again!' almost rubbing his hands gleefully.

"Headmaster, how did I defeat Quirrell with my bare hands?" he asked looking at Dumbledore curiously. The headmaster's eyes brightened and he began telling him what he thought had happened.

"Well, my dear boy, I think that when Quirrell tried to kill you, he couldn't because of the mark upon your forehead. Your love for everything and everyone saved you. Pure selfless love is one thing that evil could ever taint," said Dumbledore with a smile.

"Ah, Bertie Botts every flavour beans; I haven't had one in many years. Ah! Vomit flavour, alas, good luck to you Godric!" said Dumbledore as he took his own leave to clean his teeth. He didn't like the taste of vomit at all.

The headmaster went down to the dungeons and cleaned up all the mess in every room. He walked over to the mirror in the last room, thinking about the stone but not wanting it. He expected to have it in his hand and when he came back with nothing, he screamed in frustration. The stone is missing. Anyone including Voldemort could have it and he was beginning to regret testing Godric with such a thing.. Not only had he failed, he had lost the stone and what was his good friend Nicolas going to say. He had lost the man's stone and he would die after living so long. With dread, he walked from the dungeons where the stone had been protected and got ready for the feast.

He had to tell the teachers that it hadn't gone well. They were all panicking and couldn't fake a mask no matter how hard they tried. The students were going to know something was wrong.

'The stone is missing and so is Voldemort. We have no idea where he is only that he was in Quirrell's body. He was already gone before Severus got there. We need to find the stone and soon; the Flamel's are coming to dinner tonight for the stone. They don't want our protection anymore. Please look for the stone and try and get it back before the feast. If not, I guess I'll have to tell Nicolas and Penny myself," said Dumbledore solemnly.

Nicolas and Penny Flamel are rich and popular to boot; he couldn't get on the wrong side of them now. He had been friends with the man knowing he would help him on the way to greatness. When he had defeated Grindelwald, he didn't need the man's help anymore but they remain friends. He convinced Nicolas to hand over his stone, saying that people were after it when he was only wanting to test the boy-who-lived.

Before he knew it, it was time for the feast. Walking down, he passed the hospital wing realizing Godric wouldn't be let out so he went in to check on him. Godric was awake and sulking, complaining about wanting out to get out of bed, and getting in touch with his parents. She didn't let him.

Godric was released just as the sorting feast was about to begin. Poppy didn't want him to go, but Dumbledore got him out a lot quicker. After all, Dumbledore wanted to tell everyone in the great hall what a brave and heroic thing Godric had done.

"Ah Poppy, I see you have finished with young Godric. Come then Godric; let's get you to your first leaving feast. That's not a feast you want to miss everyday now is it," said Dumbledore. However, Godric had to suffer through another last minute check up.

Back to the Great Hall

Everyone was in the great hall and the teachers all tense with the Flamels there talking to them. Draco, Hermione, Jamie, and Harry could see how tense the teachers actually were.

"Why are they so tense?" asked Hermione with a small smirk on her face. She again along with Jamie was sitting at the Slytherin table as always.

"You know why Hermione. You know why," said Harry a small smirk sitting smugly on his face. Severus was watching them discreetly; they were all Slytherins and Severus knew when his Slytherins were up to something or had done something they shouldn't have. Severus was worried about the Potter child. They were in Slytherin. What if their parents chucked them out? He just hoped Lily would put some sense into James Potter's head before they got home.

As the feast finished, Green banners adorned the hall, with a huge S with a serpent around it, a sign of the Slytherin house. The Slytherins were sitting smugly. The Gryffindors glowered at them and the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were disappointed that they didn't win but they held no hard feelings over them.

Just then, the headmaster got up and clapped getting everyone's attention. Instead of waiting for McGonagall to tap the glass, he got up with a fake smile plastered his face before talking. "Another year has gone! Now as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, thus in fourth place Gryffindor with 200 points! Third place Hufflepuff with 280 points! Second place Ravenclaw with 590 points and first place Slytherin house with an outstanding 600 points!"

Harry, Hermione, Jamie and Draco all started banging their goblets on the tables and polite applause came from both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. The other Slytherins were going berserk; it was then Harry saw a smirk on the old man's face and his twinkling eyes. He muttered to the others.

"Dumbledore is up to something guys. I don't know what but he is!" The others discreetly looked up and all nodded in agreement. The headmaster was defiantly up to something and they didn't have to wait long to find out as the headmaster began talking again.

"However, I have another last few points to award," said Dumbledore. Severus looked at the headmaster suspiciously having an idea about that the headmaster was going to do, and he wasn't pleased at all. "I award 200 points to Godric Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage defeating Voldemort for the second time," he said. The Gryffindors were screaming themselves horse. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs frowned; it wasn't fair for them to get points at the leaving feast but there was nothing they could do.

"And to Ronald Weasley, who showed pure nerve and outstanding courage also in the face of danger, I award Gryffindor house 150 points!" said the headmaster, his eyes twinkling to overdrive. "And there are all sorts of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemy even more so to stand up to your friends. I award 60 points to Neville Longbottom," he finished. The screams of the Gryffindor table were so loud people had to cover there ears with their hands. Only one small section of the hall was happy.

The Ravenclaws were angry because they didn't think it was right, as did the Hufflepuffs and they were deadly quiet. The Slytherins were silent and the teachers were silent apart from McGonagall who was cheering along with the Gryffindors.

Jamie whispered so only the four could hear her, "Time to give him the stone!" said Jamie a wicked smirk breaking her face. She would do anything to get the Gryffindors to lose. They all grimaced when they saw Godric was getting fawned over.

The hall went silent as Harry walked up to the Flamels saying clearly to them, "Here is your stone that Godric Potter was meant to save. It was me, Jamie, Draco, and Hermione that got passed all of those enchantments, and we beat them all. I got away from the mirror and before I was seen. I have been fascinated by your stone; I would like to examine it. We has some time today but we didn't have the time to do it properly," said Harry sheepishly.

"Who did what?" asked Flitwick impressed, as he stood on his chair to get a better look at Harry.

"Draco defeated the Chess, Jamie did the devil snare, Hermione done the potion or rather begged to do it herself," causing everyone to laugh knowing Hermione. "I done the charmed keys and the troll was already dead," he said sheepishly once more. It didn't go the way Harry said it but he didn't want to take all the credit so he lied a small bit. The Gryffindors were silently fuming.

"100 points for beating my enchantment to Harry Potter," said Flitwick.

"100 points to Ravenclaw for passing my devils snare Jamie Potter," said Sprout proudly that someone had listened to her in her class.

"110 points to Ravenclaw for using your logic in the face of fire," said Severus as he sat down.

"100 points to Draco Malfoy for playing the best chess game Hogwarts has ever seen in many years," said McGonagall proudly. As much as she wanted her cubs to win, she was strict but fair. She swished her wand and the banners chanced from Gryffindor to Slytherin and Ravenclaw in a tie.

Severus and Flitwick shake hands and smirked as they saw the doings of the Ravenclaws and even more when the Slytherins accepted them; it seemed one battle was won. Severus hoped that his Slytherins will realize there was more to Slytherin than blood lines and not follow their parents' footsteps. Deep down he knew they wouldn't because they have friends and Severus had a feeling they would die before letting their friends be hurt.

The Ravenclaws and Slytherins were ecstatic. Jamie and Harry were hugging each other while Hermione and Draco were hugging each other. The Ravenclaws left their tables and manners and began hugging the Slytherins as well as Hermione and Jamie for getting them points. And that's how the Ravenclaws and Slytherins spent their night, eating more pudding and going down to the Slytherin common room, and spent the night celebrating. Blue sleeping bags covered the Slytherin common room at 3 o'clock in the morning full of sleeping Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Flitwick and Snape were amazed they had lasted the night. They took pictures of them for the school to put up, because this year will always be remembered. They had broken the house rivalries that had been alive for over one hundred and fifty years.

So it ends for the first year of the Potter triplets, and Jamie and Harry had changed the course of the school and broken down the house rivalry and made friends. There were hardly any fights because the Gryffindors knew they wouldn't win, although they tried, especially with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs not on their side. Now that the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were on the other side, the two houses saw everything from a different perspective. They saw that it was really the Gryffindors that initiated the fights and the Slytherins don't attack until they're hit or one of their own is hurt.

After the feast, Jamie, Hermione, Draco and Harry walked to Professor Snape's classroom. Knocking on the door, they waited patiently for the man to answer. The door was flung open and they saw the man's mouth was open to probably spit a nasty resort out, but when he saw it was them, he only asked if he could help them. He was in a pretty good mood; they had still won the house cup, even when Dumbledore tried to meddle his nasty way into everything.

"Hermione and Jamie wish to be resorted, and it states in _Hogwarts A History_ you can after your first year, this year is over. So they want resorted," said Harry matter of fact.

"Very well," said Severus grabbing his cloak before he was swooping along the corridors three students running to catch up with him. To his surprise they weren't even out of breath by the time, they got to the headmasters office.

"Ah Severus," said Dumbledore. He caught sight of the four children and he said, "Miss. Granger, Mr. Potter, Miss. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy what have you done this time?"

Harry and Jamie grimaced at being called by their last name; Severus saw this and frowned at them. Then, Harry began speaking for them; he seems the leader of the little gang. Just like his father was before him, but Harry didn't have weak idiots, like Pettigrew for instance. Harry had magically strong people by his side, and by the looks of them, they were always going to be there for each other.. Severus could see real friendship when he saw it. He had not had friends himself but knew they would be friends forever.

"Hermione and Jamie want to be resorted," said Harry bluntly. The twinkle in the old man's eyes was gone with the blink of an eye and were replaced with an old man with power radiating of him,

"I'm Sure Miss. Potter and Miss. Granger can speak for themselves, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore who was trying to get control over his anger. He couldn't believe that Harry Potter was destroying everything. Granger would have been a useable person but now she was more confident and wouldn't follow him blindly. As for Jamie, he had hoped to use her, but the main thing was that he had Godric on his side.

"We want to be resorted," demanded Hermione and Jamie at the same time, before giggling like girls did, causing Harry and Draco to roll their eyes. Severus smirked slightly..

"Very well," said Dumbledore with a sigh. He got up and placed the sorting hat in Severus hands. Severus told Hermione to sit, and she did. The hat didn't take long before it shouted...

"Ravenclaw!" before shouting "Slytherin!" ended the hat.

It seemed that there wasn't a perfect place for her; she loved her books as much as she was cunning and sly, so it had to place her in two houses. Hermione squealed at Harry and Draco cuddling them for all it was worth, she was in the same house as her friends this was great.

"Jamie Potter!" said the hat. She sat down and the hat spoke to her before it made its decision.

"Ravenclaw!" before again shouting out a second house "Slytherin!" before the hat fell closed again. The badge on there robes changed silver green and blue together. A serpent and a raven wrapped around each other.

Harry and Draco looked at them in awe, their school uniform looked amazing. The colors and the badge were amazing, they wished they could have them too, but they were happy just as Slytherins. Severus was happy to have them in his house because they got so many house points and because he liked them.

"Thank you Headmaster," said Harry before he began walking from the room with Draco, Hermione and Jamie following his lead, but they didn't thank the Headmaster however..


	17. Chapter 17

**My Brothers Love**

**Chapter 17**

This summer was possibly the worst summer of Harry's life. Usually, his family was away for the summer leaving him uninjured, but this time they left him bloody and unconscious.. As soon as they had gotten off the train, Lily and James hugged them and Godric equally telling them how much they missed them. They left with Godric in his father's arms and Jamie in their mother's arms, while Harry was left trailing behind. Their robes were already off not wanting to annoy their father too much.

As soon as they arrived to the manor by portkey, he was beaten. James was very angry; his precious son had lost the Quidditch and House Cups because of Harry and he had nothing to celebrate. James, Lily, and Godric would die before celebrating that Slytherin won the two cups. Their trunks were locked up, with spells even they didn't know, but pretty soon, Jamie recognized them. All of them were auror spells and she made a note to read the Auror spell book. She was forced to watch as the only person who loved her was beaten till he was unconscious, and afterwards dragged to the dungeons.

Lily told Jamie harshly, "Go to your room. If I hear from you before the end of the night, you'll join your brother in the dungeons." She took her son from the room to hear all about his wonderful year at Hogwarts.

Jamie complied not wanting to be in the same state as her brother, because she knew if she was, her brother would be disappointed in her. Therefore, she went to her small and dark room and cried her heart out, hoping her brother was ok. She couldn't talk to him while he was unconscious. She was scared he never wakes up and that he's alone in the slimy dungeons. Soon, she calmed down saying to herself, 'Calm down. You're always with him. He told you so himself. Remember the link. You're with him always.' She somehow fell asleep for hours.

Getting shouted up at that dinner was ready, Jamie had to walk all down the stairs to go all the way back up. She never ate with her parents and brother unless there were guests.

The dinner she had was not that much, nowhere near as much as she usually ate at Hogwarts. Luckily she knew this would happen and had prepared her stomach for it, by eating less and less each day. Harry had done it too, and the only ones to notice were Hermione and Draco. They were the only ones who were close enough to Harry and Jamie to realize there was something wrong. When Draco and Hermione had noticed, it caused Jamie and Harry to smile. They had real friends and that made them smile, not even James Potter could dampen their moods.

As Jamie was thinking about the memory, she ate all her food. When she another meal, she could give it to her brother if he was awake for it; she could tell through the bond that he was asleep.

Meanwhile, Godric told his family everything that happened and what he had accomplished: getting a dragon away from the school, and exaggerating what he had done going after the stone.

They both praised their baby on how such a good boy he was, not caring they had two other children; one sitting broken in the dungeons and another crying her heart out.

He had just finished telling them all about everything he done when an owl came through dropping it near Godric. All Godric was thinking was, 'Fan mail already? Probably wanting to know what happened with the stone.'

Opening it, he read it. Ron had invited him to spend time with him at the burrow during the summer holidays. His parents proudly reading it over their son's back. He then asked putting on his pout, "Can I go? Mum, dad, please?"

"Sure," said his mother, kindly before saying, "We can all go; it's been a while since I've seen Molly and Arthur." Godric rolled his eyes not wanting his parents to follow him everywhere. He was thinking, 'Maybe, I can give the Weasleys a bit of money. They would be forever grateful and in my debt. Yes, this is all going great. I'll be away from my brother and sister and most of the time my parents. This summer was going to be great.'

That said they got ready to go, and they replied to the letter they had received. Well, Godric told his mother what to write and Lily wrote the letter; Godric didn't take care of letters the way Lily did.

With that said, Lily walked to her 'daughter's' room. She was lucky she was even called that, Lily didn't want to think that Jamie was her daughter. She was a Slytherin for Merlin's sake. She didn't like the thought that her daughter was a Slytherin not even for a minute. She was a Potter for god's sake, she should act like it.

"We're leaving! Cook for yourself this summer. Anything happens no matter how small and I'll make sure you are stripped of the Potter name. We're going to the Weasleys' for the summer, so do what you like you ungrateful wrench. The trunks are not to be touched until you're going to Diagon Ally," said Lily as she left for her own room, and began packing.

James, Godric and Lily together took the portkey leaving the seemingly deserted manor. Jamie didn't come out for hours just in case they had to come back for something. She then went to the kitchen to cook something to eat before heading off to the trunks to get their potions..

When James, Godric and Lily landed in the living room of the burrow, Godric was immediately hounded, apart from Ginny who had taken one look at him before running up the stairs making Godric shrug his shoulders and enjoying the fame.

"Lily, it's great to see you," said Molly. The plump witch took the red head in for a hug; meanwhile Arthur shook James's hand, saying his greetings.

"This is our son Godric," said James who had his hands on his son's shoulders to stop him from moving.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you dear," said Molly before she took him in a bone-breaking hug.

"Hello, Godric," said Arthur. "I'm Ron's father whom I'm sure you already know. It's great to get to know you," he finished.

"Yes, I know," said Godric who looked like he was stopping himself from rolling his eyes.

"C'mon Godric, lets go play Quidditch," called Ron. All that seemed to be on that boy's brain was Quidditch, but he agreed none the less bringing down his broom, nimbus 2000, the same as Harry.

The rest of them followed Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and to their surprise Bill who had just gotten there from Egypt for the summer. They had asked Charlie but he couldn't come he was too busy with the Dragons in Romania.

That was how their days went. Lily and James talking to Arthur and Molly, the kids playing Quidditch and degroming the garden and playing 'Who Wants To Be A Galleonaire' which had been brought by Godric which the Weasleys didn't have a clue how to play it till Godric explained.

Poor Harry and Jamie will someone come and help them? or will they have to look after themselves once again? as usual? will Severus guess whats happening? or will he simply think James Potter wouldnt hurt any child?! R&R plz and goodbyeeeee xxxx


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jamie ran to the Dungeons and broke through the terrible wards that her father had erected. Sometimes she wondered how they were so powerful when their father and Godric aren't. They had a theory that they received some of Voldemort's magic the night he gave them their scars.

She levitated her brother from the dungeons making sure not to let the blood drip anywhere because James would know she had taken him out. With a sigh, she took her trunk filled with potions and gave Harry the potions to heal him when she heard a pop of apparition. Holding her breath, she's hoping against hope that it wasn't who she thought it was. For a minute, she heard nothing. As the footsteps were starting coming closer, she saw a house elf. She let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Can I help you?" asked Jamie..

"Yes miss. Are you Miss. Potter?" asked the elf curiously.

"Yes that's me. How can I help you?" asked Jamie.

"This is from Draco Malfoy in Malfoy manor asking me to bring this to you mistress," said the elf. Noticing the boy sitting in a pool of his own blood with an underage witch he asked while jumping up and down, "Would mistress like some help?"

"How can you help?" she asked curiously. She had read up on house elves as well as many other magical creatures.

The house elf went over put his hand over the boy's bruise and like E.T. his finger lighted up running his finger along the bruise. It disappeared as if it were never there and he did it to every other bruise and cut he could see. Jamie put away the potions knowing she wouldn't need them.

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"My name is Dobby, mistress."

"Thank you, Dobby," she muttered kindly to the elf that deserved more than just a flimsy thank you.

Waiting on her brother to wake up, she opened the basket. She gasped at all the richly delicate food Draco had put in for them, not even their parents had food like this. She took the plates out and gave one to Dobby. He was taken care of at the manor so he wasn't shocked when she gave him one; although he was shocked they let him sit with them.

Putting everything on the plates, she waited patiently for her brother to come around. A groan that was heard five minutes later told her he was waking up. Harry blinked in wonder. He felt better than he had even when he was at Hogwarts. Sitting up, he gasped at the food and the fact he didn't hurt. He looked at Jamie asking silently what happened.

"Dobby, Draco's house elf healed you up with Elvin magic. I wish I could learn some," she said wistfully. "Anyway, Draco brought this for us," she said seriously.

"Thanks Dobby. Now let's eat. I'm starved," grinned Harry.

Remembering their parents, he asked her urgently, "Where are James and Lily?" asked Harry. He refused to call them mum and dad unless they were in public. To Harry, they never deserve to hear that title from his lips.

"Don't worry; they'll be gone all summer. They're at the Weasleys'. They had taken everything they need with them and the place is practically empty. He charmed the dungeons with a simple charm and locked our trunks. There are a few potions still in your system so you might feel weird for a while because they have nothing to heal because Dobby did it for you," said Jamie.

"It's a good thing that I already copied all the books in Potter library and fit them in a secret compartment in my trunk that I made at Hogwarts. I was going to include the cloak, but I thought it's safer away from here," said Harry.

"Cool! Well, you better get your strength and eat your vegetables like a good little boy," said Jamie sounding like their mother mockingly causing Dobby to start coughing trying to hide his laugh. His eyes gave him away as they were overly bright and sparkling with mirth.

It was only then did Jamie and Harry loose it and they began laughing. She then said, "We have to go to Diagon Ally two weeks before school by ourselves. The rest are going with the Weasleys. Maybe we'll run into Draco and Hermione while we're there," said Jamie.

"I'm leaving now! They won't be back for us. Use a preservation charm on the food; it'll last us a month. I'm going to look for a job because I need one. I don't think we'll be getting money from them for a while," said Harry.

"That's true. What will I do all day? I might as well get a job too," said Jamie thoughtfully.

"Well, we better start looking but I am not leaving Diagon Ally," said Harry. He didn't like the fact of leaving the wizarding world.

"Good, let's go! Dobby would you be able to temporarily change our appearances just slightly and maybe apparate us?" he asked looking hopeful as he got his wand from his trunk before shrinking his and Jamie's trunks. After all, magic can't be detected in a manor full of powerful wards.

"Yes sir," replied Dobby, clicking his fingers twice. Jamie and Harry along with their luggage were transported to the ally and their looks were changed.

"Thanks Dobby. Can you bond to two families?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I can sir," said Dobby.

"Would you like to bond to us?" he asked nicely.

"I would like to sir," said Dobby proudly. Not only would he be serving two of the richest families but two powerful families and he would be more powerful too.

"Great Dobby what do you have to do?" asked Jamie looking like Christmas had come early.

"I just give you my oath miss," said Dobby.

"Wow," was all Jamie could say. She so wanted to learn the way of the elves but none of house elves in the manor never spoke to her. Jamie suspected her mother had done it.

"I give you my oath Jamie Potter and Harry Potter to serve you faithfully in every way I can until my death," said the elf. The air around them changed. Magic from Harry's and Jamie's core reached the house elf before it faded leaving an exhausted Dobby. Jamie handed him a regenerating potion, so his magic could recharge. For that, he was grateful. He would hate to mess up mistress and master's dinner..

"Thank you, Dobby. I'll call when I need you ok," said Harry with a smile.

"Yes, master," said Dobby bowing low before he popped out.

Jamie and Harry quickly went to the Leaky Cauldron. They had enough money to stay in the Leaky Cauldron for a couple of nights. They walking in looking like seventeen year olds; Dobby had done a great job.

"Can I help you people?" asked Tom brightly but exhaustedly. He looked like he had been on his feet all day.

"May I have a room with two separate beds for two nights, please?" asked Harry his voice soft and silkier than before.

"Yes hang on a minute," said Tom getting food to the table of impatient people before coming back.

"Right, that's four gallons please. I only have the basic rooms left," said Tom. They paid up and Harry said to Jamie, "Go up with the things. I'll help Tom with the customers," said Harry.

"Sure," she said before going up the stairs.

"Want a hand? I don't have that much experience, but I do know how to pour a pint and serve customers," said Harry entering the man's mind and getting the experience he needed.

"Please, I would be most grateful," said Tom.

"My sister will be down in a while. Hopefully, we'll be staying for the summer, but we'll know in two days time. Go and get your feet up and I'll look after the place. Don't worry, I wont rob it," said Harry jokingly.

"Really?" asked Tom looking hopeful. He loved his pub, but he was just exhausted tonight. It had been a busy day and night.

"Yes, now go!" said Harry before he began serving people much faster than Tom ever could. The line thinned and people were sitting at tables drinking.

He immediately retrieved a cloth to clean the tables preferring to do it the muggle way so it gets done properly. He began banishing the plates into the sink getting them to wash themselves before washing the tables and getting rid of the empty bottles to a recycle bin.

Cleaning the bar, which looked great by the time he had finished, he handed out the meals and drinks. He also cast a charm on the ceiling to eliminate the smoke leaving the place smoke-free. The people who didn't smoke were shooting him smiles. Jamie came down and began cleaning the floor having mats for people to stand on and clean the door. The place was beginning to look nice; it was no longer the dark dreary place people usually saw.

Tips began piled up for them and they had more than enough to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the summer. Both of them were getting gallons, sickles, and knuts. Many of the customers were telling them to keep the change and they did.

Jamie and Harry were getting the plates from the table and putting dishes away and cleaned the kitchen. Tom had a cleaner but she only did the rooms and the rooms were nice and clean. Harry had to change and clean the trash barrel three times that night and he was filthy.

The place finally began quiet down as the folks went home. They were able to clean the rest of place properly. But there were people still sitting including Professor Snape who was writing in his potion journal scratching his head in irritation. Harry smiled and said to the man from over his shoulder, "Add bicorn hair," causing the man to nearly jump his wand already in his hand. He realized what the man had said before looking apologetic, put his wand away and wrote what the guy had suggested. Harry knew this was as much an apology he would get from his professor. He started collecting the three empty butterbeer glasses before banishing them not wanting anything to happen to the man's potions journal or he knew he would be in for it.

When Harry saw Jamie sweating he told her, "Go have a bath. I'll stay here. Don't wake Tom up by singing in the shower."

That statement caused Severus to snort behind his journal and Jamie to go red in the face. Too tired to reply she went straight up the stairs and into the room that had been set for them. Taking the towel into the bathroom, she gratefully took a bath, getting a long soak in the bath using a charm to stay hot.

Harry and Jamie had faked using their wands because their wands are nothing but plain wood. They did use their original wand until they realized they could do wandless magic. They decided not to tell anyone about their wandless magic and charmed the plain wood to look like their real one.

"Do you know much about potions?" asked Severus curiously.

"Not as much as I would like!" answered Harry.

"Why is that?" he asked curiously.

"There's always more you could know about potions," said Harry.

"That's why I get Potions Weekly. It shows you all good potions new and old," said Severus who couldn't believe he was having a conversation. Not many people liked potions.

"Yes, I've heard of it. I don't have the money to get it weekly. Hopefully, when I get a job I'll be able to. I heard you're trying to make a wolfsbane potion," said Harry wanting to know whether it was a rumor.

"Yes, I'm missing two or three ingredients as well as the key ingredient to bring the potion together," said Severus smoothly.

"Can I have another butterbeer, please?" asked Severus.

"Sure," said Harry getting the butterbeer from behind the counter. The Leaky Cauldron was open all night because this was the place people come to so they can get into the muggle world and wizards to get into their own world.

"Can I have a look at it please?" They both knew what Harry was asking. It was a very personal thing to ask for, to look in someone's journal but Severus handed the journal over trusting the man not to try anything like steal the potion from him and claim he did it himself.

"Hmm…no...perhaps…hmm...nah...nope…defiantly not," muttered Harry as he thought of what he could add to the potion to stop it from reacting to each other and for the potion to work.

"Well, it's obvious you have to try monkswood and wolfsbane; they all different parts of the same plant. You can also use salamander," said Harry thoughtfully. It was all he could think of right now; he was getting tired.

"Yes, perhaps I'll try it out," said Severus looking excitedly at the prospect of actually making the potion, but it would still need the main ingredient to put it all together. Writing more down in his potion journal, he started drinking his drink again.

Severus said, "Goodbye, I best make my way back up to the castle." Before getting up ready to go, it was then that Harry actually thought of the ingredient that could put the whole thing together. He went back to Professor Snape and gave him the ingredient, "Spinster poison beetle should keep the potion together."

Severus looked like Christmas had come early. He excitedly wrote the ingredient down before he forgets. "That's it! That's the ingredient will get them all to react to each other! Thanks by the way," said Severus.

"It's fine. Why were you in here any way? Aren't you a teacher? Don't you get quarters away from all the children?" asked Harry curiously.

"No, I just wanted to get away from Hogwarts and a manipulative headmaster," said Severus.

"What has he done now?" asked Harry.

"He wants me to be horrible to one of my favorite students and his friends," said Severus.

"Why the hell would he want you to do that?" asked Harry looking at Severus as if Dumbledore had grown an extra head.

"He wants them to ask to be resorted so he told me to be horrible to them. He wants me to make them hate me," said Severus sadly.

"Why? I thought they all hated you. I know your reputation," said Harry with a smile.

"Well, these few don't. They aren't scared of me or hate me," said Severus smiling.

"Well don't do it then," said Harry.

"I have to. Otherwise he'll have me thrown in Azkaban," said Severus shutting his mouth unable to believe what he had just said.

"Don't be fucking stupid. He needs you more than you need him. Plus, it would be hard to find a potions master like you around these days," said Harry before leaving the man to think about what he just said.

Severus soon left; taking his journal with him. The place had at last quiet down so Harry sat on the seat actually glad to be able to relax or a good half an hour.

* * *

There we go! what did you think of that? will they stay in that job? make enough money? so they dont have to rely on the Potters? will they be caught? will someone figure them out? R&R and tell me what you think! take care everyone and goodbye! ive also lost my life if anyone has from chapter 21 onwards i would really appareciate them getting in touch! please! XxXx byeeeeeeee XxXx


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After seeing the transformation of the Leaky Cauldron, Tom hired Jamie and Harry to work for him the rest of the summer. So, they spent the whole summer cleaning the pub and working, getting paid, and saving their money. They made twenty gallons an hour and worked for over twelve hours each. Tom didn't mind the siblings working for him; the people like them and the place looked better than it had ever been. To him, it was worth any gallon he paid them.

People were coming in drinking and chatting with them and children were playing with them. Jamie and Harry were showing them fun and harmless magic tricks and the children were listening. Jamie especially loved doing them because she always loved children. Families were coming to eat and the place was becoming more popular as the days went by. To Jamie's and Harry's thankfulness, Lily, James, and Godric didn't show their faces.

Jamie and Harry didn't lie to anyone apart from what their last names were and their age. They were called by their first names and no one seemed to think they were Potters. People usually spoke about Godric Potter and Harry had people thinking differently including a conversation he had with a few fifteen year olds.

Flash back

Harry walked passed when suddenly a conversation caught his ear making him frown. Severus was sitting at the seat across from them looking angrier by the minute. Severus really hates spoiled children.

"Godric Potter is so brave. I heard he saved the school," said one girl who was sitting with three boys and two girls. They were all wearing wizarding clothes.

"I heard Voldemort is back. Does that mean it's true?" asked Harry interrupting the conversation. The others looked at him frightened and stunned.

"No," said the boy named Brian shakily.

Harry shook his head sadly before sitting down in the place that wasn't occupied. He wondered what to say to them to get them to realize that Godric was not all he seemed.

"Would you go and kill Voldemort if he was back?" asked Harry making them all flinched. Severus, intrigued, is listening closely to the conversation.

"NO!" said Brian shuddering. The others looking at him as if he were insane one of other the boys piped up.

"Godric potter will," said the kid.

"What age is Godric?" asked Harry.

"He'll be twelve soon," said one of the girls.

"That's right. You're fifteen and no one expects that of you. So, why should you expect Godric to save you?" asked Harry quietly.

"Because…because," stuttered Brian looking confused.

"He'll never be able to save you and you won't realize that till you're dead. Your last thought would be: why didn't Godric Potter save me? Well, forget it. Save yourself and stop thinking Godric Potter will save you. He didn't save anything because it was his brother that had the artifact on him making his house wins the house cup," said Harry.

The kids looked like they had been punched in the gut. Harry had just told them that their savior wasn't real. It made Harry feel bad but if it made them realize Godric Potter wasn't going to be there to save them so be it.

"So, what are you trying to say?" said the oldest girl out of them all.

"Don't wait for a twelve year old to fight your battles. You can be as good as Godric Potter if you wanted to. I heard Godric couldn't turn his match into a needle. People are getting better grades than him yet he defeated Voldemort when he was a baby. No one else was there! Anything could have happened; Voldemort may have said the wording wrong or anything causing it to backfire leaving him with a cut!" said Harry.

"I could be better than him?" said Brian in awe.

"Of course you can. Just study. You may not go down in history books but if you find something you enjoy, people will remember your happiness for it. What do you like doing best?" asked Harry.

"Charms and potions but the potion professor doesn't like us. He shouts and tells us our potions are horrible," said Brian sadly causing Severus to grimace. He hated that people not bothering with potions just because of him and Voldemort.

"And?" said Harry.

Brian looked totally lost not understanding what Harry wanted him to say or do.

"Does Professor Snape decide your grade?" asked Harry already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"Well, prove yourself to him. Don't take his crap. Concentrate on your potion. You like charms; put a shield around your cauldron so nothing will land in it and show him how much you love your subject and that you are no dunderhead," said Harry with a passion.

"But what good will it does if he marks my potions mark lower than it should be?"

"Well, you passed your owl. How did it go?" asked Harry.

"I got EE," said Brian..

"There you go. Do the best you can in your NEWTS and do the same for charms. Invent new charms and potions and take your mastery in your favorite subjects. Do something than just be remembered for some freak incident that happened at Halloween," said Harry.

Brian looked stunned at the thought of being remembered for doing something he enjoyed rather than some freak incident that happened on Halloween.

"Thank you," said Brian with a smile. It had the others thinking about it too. Why do they really like Godric Potter? He was just a boy who had survived a freak incident; a boy who was younger and got lower grades than them.

Severus Snape sat in the background smirking. Harry had just made them all think. He heard everyone stop chatting and listen to what Harry had to say. He had seen the looks on everyone faces when he said Godric Potter survived some freak incident and made them realize that no one had been there so no one may ever know what had really happened. But Jamie and Harry both know and very much remembered what happened that faithful Halloween night.

End flash back

Since then, Harry had heard less talk about Godric Potter and more about Quidditch and to his enormous surprise himself. People began to admire him, and he was only working in a pub. People found themselves going to him if they had a problem; they found him he would help them if they could. It was a good thing he had a photographic memory otherwise he would be stumped at some of the words people used when talking to him.

Draco and Hermione stayed at the Leaky Cauldron at the end of summer. They spoke to them during the day and slept at night when their best friends were working. Hermione thought they were mental wanting to work in a pub until she had sneaked down and took a peek.

To her surprise she found Harry and Jamie talking to everyone in the pub as if they were all friends. They were talking about anything and everything. Children playing with Jamie, adults were laughing and she saw Harry speak to Professor Snape who always came regularly. Harry occasionally gave him a drink and he found out that the potion was not yet complete. They would need to wait before he could get a certain ingredient to start growing again and collect lots of it.

Hermione was in awe. It was like a huge family. Everyone was getting on making conversations that she wished she was able to take part in. She could hardly believe how Harry looked; he really did sound and look seventeen.

She crept back up the stairs before going to bed, unable to believe her eyes. From that night on she didn't tell them that they were mental working in a pub because she truly for the first time saw her friends were happy and relaxed.

Sometimes, she wondered why Lily and James would want to hurt two carefree spirits. Hermione wanted to help them get them out of the Potter's care but she couldn't tell anyone because of the oath. Sometimes, she regretted making it because she so wanted to tell someone; it was hurting her to keep her best friends secrets locked up.

Tom had taken over the bar when the Potters came in. Jamie and Harry rushed out to take their break. Lily looked around expecting them to all get up and shake Godric's hand and hound him but when they made no move to do so she frowned. Nothing had happened had it? No, she would know. Dumbledore would have told her.

The Potters were having a meal enjoying themselves as if they didn't have another two children. People kept chatting as if they were just another person coming into the pub. Tom made them pay full price. Before he had always given them their meal and drink free, but they were shocked when he asked for payment.

"Six gallons please," said Tom pleasantly. There was no need to worship Godric Potter.

"Are you ok Tom?" asked Lily worriedly.

"Yes I am. Six gallons please," said Tom impatiently. He had others to serve.

"You're not Tom," said Lily certainly.

"Mrs. Potter, please give me the money," said Tom getting really annoyed.

Lily started throwing spells at Tom to see if someone put a spell on him or cast the imperious curse but they all came up blank. The man was still holding his hand out. James reluctantly paid for their meals and Tom decided to give the money to Jamie and Harry because they deserve it.

Tom hated the fact that they were moving away when school started but they promised that one of them would be there every night to do their shift. And perhaps, both of them will work during the weekends. So, he had accepted. He knew that his business was better with them there than not at all.

Wellllll there we go! another update lol whooooooooooo bet you are all happy! what did you think of that? like how the Potters were treated? will everwhere else do the same thing? lol having to pay for their meal for the first time since voldemort was defeated! totally cool hope you like it XX R&R pleasssssee and goooodbyeeeeeeee


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

On September 1, Draco, Jamie, Harry, and Hermione walked to the platform to get on the train. But to their luck, Godric Potter wasn't far behind them. Wanting to get in there as quickly as possible, Harry and Jamie ran to the barrier and they went crashing into the wall. Groaning, he got up helping Jamie.

"Are you ok?" asked Draco.

"Fine, but something is blocking the barrier," said Harry with a sigh. He opened his trunk, got out his quill and parchment, and wrote a letter to Professor Snape.

As Ron and Godric were following the Weasleys into the barrier, they couldn't get though. They didn't want to be anywhere near the Slytherins, so they decided to leave. As they walked out of the station, Ron thought of a brilliant idea.

"Why don't we fly to school?" asked Ron.

Godric smirked. Yes, that way they'll get to school on time and Harry and Jamie will be stuck at the train station. Nodding his head, he and Ron headed for the car putting their trunks and Godric's owl in before flying the car.

"I don't know about us but muggles never seen a flying car before!" yelled Godric into Ron's ears which turned red before he hit the invisibility booster. The car went invisible and they flew.

Meanwhile, Severus Snape had just finished brewing a potion. When an owl came towards him, he knew it was from one of his favorites. They all used each other's things and he was unable to tell which one wrote the letter.

Opening the letter, he raised his eyebrows.

_Professor Snape,_

_I'm writing to tell you that the barrier to get to Hogwarts has closed. It won't let us through and I have split my head open a wee bit when I hit the brick wall. It's like there isn't a magical world at all!_

_Please come get us or something. By the way, Potty and Weasel are up to something. They left the station and haven't come back._

_Please hurry! We can't use magic and its cold!_

_Your students,_

_Harry, Jamie, Hermione, and Draco_

Smirking at the thought of Godric getting a detention, he grabbed a few Slytherin scarves and gloves. He put on his cloak and left the school. Apparating to the train station, he walked and indeed he found the four students sitting on their trunks looking bored and Harry having head wound that looked pretty badly.

As he walked over, they spotted him and stood up happy to see him. He gave them all the hats, scarves, and gloves. Taking a healing potion from his pocket, he gave it to Harry. He drunk it as Severus put his hat over his head, so no one could see it had magically healed.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," said Severus without his usual biting voice. He sounded like the man Harry had gotten to know over the summer; not that Severus knew that he spoken to Harry anyway.

"Thanks, Professor!" said Jamie who had gotten red cheeks from the cold.

"Yes, thanks, sir!" said Hermione although her bushy hair is making it harder for her to keep the hat on her head.

"Thank you, Sev," said Draco. It was his godfather after all. All he got was a smile.

"Thank you, Professor Snape," said Harry practically asleep on his feet. It was only then he remembered that he had given Harry a healing potion and he obviously started to feel sleepy.

"Portus," said Severus pointing his wand at the extra scarf he had brought with him to make a portkey. He didn't have to tell them to touch it because upon hearing the words they had placed their hands on the scarf. Within minutes they were all whirling away into the abyss.

Landing heavily on the ground, they all got up and started walking beside their teacher as he lead them to the dungeons and into his private quarters. They played exploding snap and chess mostly, talking and reading books.

Before they knew it, the Hogwarts feast was due to start. It was then the professor came back in. He had been brewing potions with Draco for the hospital wing.

"Come on then. Let's get you down to the feast. Don't worry about the trunks because I'll have an elf come and pick them up and put them in your rooms." said Severus his robes twirling around him as he left.

The four of them left their professor's rooms and followed him into the great hall with a smile. They liked looking at the great hall; it seemed to get nicer every year with more enchantments and more powerful spells.

They sat at their normal table waiting for the students to arrive. Twenty minutes later, they heard carriages clipping up from Hogsmeade. The first years were sorted included the Creevy brothers and Ginny Weasley who were sorted into Gryffindor.

Only an hour later did they hear the tell tale of a car engine running. It seemed that Ron and Godric decided to fly to Hogwarts. They smirked when they saw their Head of House leaving with a horrible smirk on his face. He took 100 points from Gryffindor and gave them detention although he wanted to have them expelled.

* * *

There we go! what do u think? another update today again for my faithful fans who continuoustly keep reviewing and keeping my muse going and will to write! :D take care everyone will i have godric and ron expelled? or will i have them just heavily punished? will Severus get his own brand of revenge. R&R plz


	21. Chapter 21

**My Brothers Love**

**Thanks for editing this hen! **

**Chapter 21**

As Severus was walking over to Godric and Ron, he heard them talking about sneaking into Hogwarts without being caught by the teachers especially Professor Snape. When he finally reached them, he heard Ron say," We should leave for the castle now before Snape catches us."

Then Severus said coldly, "Or maybe he's right here to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train."

Godric and Ronald spun around. There, in his black robes rippling in a cold breeze stood Severus Snape. He was smiling in a way that told Godric and Ron they were in deep trouble.

"Follow me," said Snape.

Not even daring to look at each other, Godric and Ron followed the man up the steps into the vast, echoing entrance hall, which was lit with flaming torches. The delicious smell of food was wafting from the great hall, but Snape led them away from the warmth and light, down a narrow stone staircase that led into the dungeons..

"In!" he said, opening his office door halfway.

They entered Snape's office, shivering. The shadowy walls were lined with shelves of large glass jars filled with revolting things Godric really didn't want to know the name of at the moment. 'Or ever,' he thought to himself.

The fireplace was dark and empty. Snape closed the door and turned to look at them.

"So," he said softly, "The train isn't good enough for the famous Godric Potter and his faithful sidekick Ronald Weasley. Wanted to arrive with a bang, did we boys?"

"No, sir. It was the barrier at King's cross; it-" was all Ron got to say.

"Silence!" said Snape coldly. "What have you done with the car?"

Ron gulped. This wasn't the first time Snape had given Godric the feeling he was able to read minds. But a moment later Snape unrolled tonight's issue of the Evening Prophet.

"You were seen," hissed Snape, showing them the headline: FLYING FORD ANGELIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES. He then began to read it loud.

"Two muggles in London convinced that they saw an old car flying over the post office tower at noon. In Norfolk, Mrs. Hetty Bayliss saw the car while handling out her washing and Mr. Angus Fleet reported the event to the police. Overall, six or seven muggles in all seen the flying car. I believe your father works in the misuse of Muggles Artifacts office?" he said looking up at Ron and smiling more nastily.

Godric didn't care really, but Ron was on the verge of collapsing then. Severus continued, "I noticed during my search for both of you, that considerable damage was done to a very valuable Whomping Willow," said Snape as he went on.

"That tree did more damage to us than we did to it!" yelled Ron forgetting about Snape being nasty for a minute.

"Silence!" yelled Snape. "I may not be able to expel you but I can take house points. Fifty points each of you and detention for a month! Now let's see if McGonagall wants to do anything to you," said Snape with a satisfied smirk.

Ronald and Godric knew if Snape was going for Professor McGonagall, they were done for. She may be the head of Gryffindor house but she was strict and fair.

Severus came back with Professor McGonagall in tow. He didn't even bother waiting; he just left and went back to the feast with a satisfied smirk on his face. Jamie, Harry, Draco, and Hermione knew that look all too well and smiled themselves knowing that the idiots were well punished.

The next day, Godric and Ron came down to breakfast grinning, causing the quartet to frown. But then, things became a lot happier for them. Everyone started to eat their breakfast when a hundred of owls began pouring in. A commotion over at the Gryffindor Table caused everyone to turn and look.

"Errol!" said Ron, pulling the bedraggled owl by its feet. Errol slumped and unconscious onto the table had his legs in the air and a red envelope clapped in its beak.

"Oh no-" Ron gasped.

"It's alright; he's still alive," said Seamus, prodding the owl with the tip of his finger.

"It's not that; it's that!" said Ron pointing at the red envelope. It looked quite ordinary to Seamus, but Ron and Godric were both looking as thought they expected it to explode.

"What's the matter?" asked Dean Tomas who was sitting nearby.

"She… she sent me a howler," said Ron faintly.

"You better open it Ron," said Neville. "It'll be worse if you don't. I got one from my gran once; I ignored it and it was horrible".

Dean looked from the envelope to Ron's face then back again; it was now beginning to smoke.

"Open it!" moaned Neville.

Ron stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol's beak and slit it open. Neville stuffed his huge fingers into his ears. A split second later Dean knew why; he thought for a moment that it had burst his eardrums.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" roared the voice of Molly Weasley.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR? I WOULDN'T BLAME THEM IF THEY EXPELLED YOU. I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE…"

Mrs. Weasley's yells, a hundred times louder than usual, made the plates and spoons rattle on the table, and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. People throughout the hall were turned around to see who had received the howler and Ron sank so low in his chair that only his red head could be seen. The quartet laughed and Snape sneered and smirked at them as well.

"WHEN WE RECEIVED A LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME! WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS! AND HOW COULD YOU!" she continued to yell.

Godric had been wondering if he would be brought into it, and nearly smirked when he was. He was considered as the injured party.

"HOW COULD YOU TALK SWEET GODRIC TO GO WITH YOU? NOW THAT'S OUT OF ORDER RONALD BILUS WEASLEY. I'M SORRY FOR MY SON'S BEHAVIOR GODRIC. YOU'RE SUCH A SWEET BOY. JUST YOU WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, RONALD! IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT. IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, I WILL HAVE YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" with that the howler blew raspberries before disappearing.

A ringing silence fell. Then everyone laughed and chatter broke out. The head of houses started giving out their students' time tables. Hermione realized they had Herbology first with the Ravenclaws. They walked down with all their friends. It was weird to see two houses getting on together and chatting, but they had gotten used to things happening around Jamie and Harry.

The quartet watched as Lockhart stood and asked Madam Sprout for a word with Godric. The four of them looked from their work occasionally looking up to see Godric's face. Before they would start laughing again, Professor started to speak.

"Now who can tell me, what are the properties of a mandrake?" asked Professor Sprout.

As everyone expected, Hermione and Jamie put up their hand. Harry and Draco also knew the answer and put up their hands more calmly than the girls.

"Mandrake, or mandragora, is a powerful restorative. It's used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed, to their original form," said Hermione sounding as if she had taken it from a text book.

"Excellent ten points to Slytherin and Ravenclaw," said Sprout. "The mandrakes form an essential part of most antidotes. It's also however dangerous, can anyone tell me why?" she asked.

"The cry of the mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it. When they are babies they will knock you out for several hours, but the cry of the fully grown could kill you," said Jamie before Hermione could raise her hand again.

"Excellent another 10 Points to Slytherin and Ravenclaw," said Sprout.

* * *

There we go! when she says 10 points to sly and ravenclaw they will get five points each! ok? they belong to both houses so the points are split both ways! what did you think? glad they were punished? R&R plz XX XD


	22. Chapter 22

**My Brothers Love**

**Chapter 22**

After twenty minutes, the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors came in; it seems they would be sharing the same greenhouse. For how long they didn't know, the other room wasn't usable. The devil snare had gotten loose and they would have to get rid of it all. So it was all four groups that were there.

"Everyone, please take a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout. Everyone scrambled for a pair of earmuffs, all wanting a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy.

"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered," said Professor Sprout.

Ron and Godric ended up with a pair of pink and fluffy ones. They had been too busy talking when she had told them all to get a pair. Professor Sprout told everyone to put on the earmuffs. Everyone put their earmuffs on, apart from Ron and Godric who were too busy talking about Lockhart. Professor Sprout put a pink fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up her sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the plants firmly, and pulled hard.

Gasps ran around the greenhouse because instead of roots like many muggleborns had expected with the exception of Hermione, a small, muddy and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. He had pale green mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.

Ron and Godric passed out with their earmuffs around their neck. Professor Sprout shaking her head and said, "They forgot to put on their earmuffs. Just leave them there. Come along; there are plenty of pots to go around."

They watched as Professor Sprout took a large plant pot and compost from under the table and planted the baby until only the leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, took off her ear muffs, and gave them the sign to do the same thing themselves.

"As our mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill you yet," she said calmly. "However, they will knock you out for several hours, as I'm sure none of you will want to miss your first day back. Make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I'll attract your attention when it is time to pack up. I want four people to a tray. Each group will grab a large pot and compost on the side wall and plant the baby mandrake in the pot to the best of your ability."

Hermione, Jamie, Harry, and Draco grouped together trying to get their mandrake into the pot. It likes to come out, but when it's time to putting it back in, the plant was biting them and using all its strength to stop going back in. They thought that planting mandrakes was a waste of their time, but it could be useful in the future.

Ron and Godric soon came around. One of the Gryffindors had put their ear muffs on them, stopping the noises from making them fall unconscious again. Harry and his friends planted their mandrakes before everyone else and received more points. Godric and Ron glared at them because they had lost 40 points from Gryffindor each and detention with Professor Snape for not paying attention in class.

The students headed for transfiguration and the class was always hard, well apart from Hermione, Jamie, Draco and Harry who were always ahead. Today they were transfiguring a beetle into a button.

That class was fun. Ron had apparently wrapped up his wand with spellotape and it isn't working properly. Every time he tried to change it into a button, it covered him in grey smoke and rotten eggs. Unable to see what he was doing, he accidentally squashed his beetle with his elbow and had to ask for another one. Harry had to put a silencing spell around them; they couldn't for the life of them stop laughing.

The four of them went to lunch, walking past Ron who was saying something to Godric about getting another howler back. They were about to turn a corner when they saw a small Gryffindor named Colin Creevy walked up to Godric and rolled their eyes as when Godric and Ron posed for the pictures.

Draco never the one to pass anything up to show someone up yelled, "You're giving out signed photos Potter? Everyone listen up! Godric Potter giving out signed photos!"

"No, I'm not," snapped Godric angrily with his fists clenched.

"You're just jealous," piped up Colin Creevy.

That statement caused Draco to roar with laughter. He doesn't have a reason to be jealous of Godric Potter because he gets everything he wants.

"Shut it, Malfoy!" yelled Ron angrily.

"Hey, watch it weasel," he said before mimicking Molly Weasley "If you put another toe out of line!" finished Draco before he began laughing again.

Ron flushed and Godric had to cough to hide his laughter. What Weasley's mum had said was funny, and Godric hadn't been able to laugh about it. Harry and his friends walked away not wanting to start anything and loose points, after all they were ahead.

DADA was next, Hermione and Jamie were not looking forward to it at all; they knew the man was a fake.. No one could do the things he had done without a scratch. As for Draco and Harry, they were looking forward to seeing the man make a fool of himself..

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, I would like to introduce you to your new teacher," said Gilderoy Lockhart dramatically. "Me," said Lockhart pointing at himself. "I received the Order of Merlin First Class, and I'm an honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League. I'm a five time winner of witch weekly's most-charming smile award, but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the bandon banshee by smiling at her!" said Lockhart.

"How did you get rid of it then?" asked Harry curiously. That story about the banshee was the worst of them all. They had laughed while reading the stupid tale.

"You'll learn later, but Dumbledore has asked me not to tell you too much. After all, we must leave it up to us to kill them," said Lockhart with an award winning smile, making some of the girls in the room swoon. Harry just shook his head and looked at the man in disgust.

"Now, I see you brought your complete sets, well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about; I just to check how well you've read them," said Lockhart.

Draco, Hermione, Harry and Jamie looked down at there quiz dumbfound with the rest of the class.

**What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?**

**What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?**

**What, in your option, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?**

And on it went over three sides of paper all the way down to #54.

**When is Gilderoy birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?**

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected in the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.

"Hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I said so in year with a yeti. And a few of you need to read wanderings with werewolf more carefully. I clearly said in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between non magic and magical; although I would not say no to fire whiskey!"

"Mr. Godric Potter knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care potions. Good boy; in fact ten points to Gryffindor," beamed Lockhart.

He bent down and lifted up a large, covered cage onto it.

"Now, be warned! It's my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind! You may find yourself facing your worst fear in this very room," said Lockhart, before he could continue Harry interrupted.

"Your bringing in dementors?" asked Harry looking like he would actually like the lesson, if he had dementors.

"No!" said Lockhart shuddering at the thought.

"But you said the foulest creatures to walk this earth!" said Harry copying his professor.

"That's the end of class.. Bye!" said Lockhart looking like he had just swallowed a very sour lemon.

He stomped up the stairs unable to believe that the Potter brat had humiliated him in front of everyone. An hour later, when he was curling his hair, he heard a crash. Walking out, he watched in horror as his classroom was destroyed with pixies that he had left out. Because there wasn't anyone to help him, he locked himself into his office. He prayed that they would be gone.

The four of them walked away from the class room, smirking at Harry. They all went to their secret room. Harry went to have a nap while the others played chess and other things, thankfully they didn't have any homework. At five, he asked Dobby to apparate him to the Leaky Cauldron. Thanking the elf he walked into work.

Tom left his bar immediately and Harry began working. People were asking where his sister was, and he replied that.

"She will be here tomorrow. There will only be one of us each day," said Harry. They all nodded in acceptance, and the night went on, people coming in and out of the pub and talking to Harry. He was glad to be back in a familiar place, this was more of a home to him, a second one. Hogwarts was his first true home. Potters manor was more like a torture chamber.

* * *

There we go! another chapter for you all to enjoy are you enjoying it? i hope so! R&R and tell me what you think will anyone figure out the children are being abused? Severus or anyone? R&R once again people plz and goodbyeeeeeeee take care XD


	23. Chapter 23

**My Brothers Love **

**Chapter 23 **

Harry, Jamie, Hermione, and Draco watched gleefully as their DADA teacher avoided them at all costs. Every time they come across each other, they had seen him sprint in the opposite direction from them. When Godric and Lockhart are seen together, they all made a sick face especially Jamie and Harry. After all, it was their brother that's sucking up to the fake.

They also watched to the point of hysterics as Ron's wand caused more and more trouble. Harry and the other three couldn't stop laughing when his wand flew out of his hand, hit poor Professor Flitwick in the head, and left a huge throbbing green boil where it had hit.

Early the next morning, Harry was woken by Flint the Quidditch captain told him to get out of bed because they were having practice.

"Get up, Quidditch practice!" he yelled in Harry's ear. Not wanting to wake up his friend he got up muttering in shock, "It's six in the morning."

"So, get moving. Professor Snape has given us permission to play! And we have new brooms to test out!" said Flint with a gleam in his eyes. Harry wondering what he was talking about got ready and left. He didn't look across to his friend's bed; if he had he would have saw an empty bed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," mumbled Harry yawning. He left the dorm room and joined his tired sleepy Quidditch mates.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At the exact same time, the Gryffindors had gotten up and into the air. When the Slytherins came out, Godric dived down nearly hitting the ground. Coming back up his face flushed and looked a tad embarrassed at nearly falling, he stood up a proud look on his face.

"What are you doing here? It's Gryffindor's turn for Quidditch practice," said Godric smugly.

"Was, Gryffindor's turn was," said Flint, just as smugly as Godric.

"What?" shouted Godric as his face going red.

Flint passed a note to Oliver Wood, and he read the letter out loud, his own face flushing more and more as he read it, his anger was growing too.

"I, Professor Severus Snape give the Slytherin team permission to have Quidditch practice at 6:20 am for a few hours in order to train their new chaser," said Wood angrily.

"Chaser?" asked Godric.. He didn't care; he thought he was the best at everything anyway.

"That would be me Potter!" said a familiar voice who sounded smugger than anyone had ever heard it.

"DRACO!" yelled Harry in surprise, but a smile split on his face when he realized that Draco was the new chaser.

"You're the new chaser?" he asked.

"Well duh, Harry. How else did you think we got these brooms?" asked Draco as if Harry had asked the most stupid question to wizard kind.

It was only then Harry realized what broom he was carrying, and it certainly was not the one he used for his first year. The broom he was holding was the one he saw in Diagon Ally, or rather the glimpse he had saw of it. There had been two many people gathering around it to actually see it properly; it was a Nimbus 2001.

The rest of the teams seeing this gasped. Ron said "Those are the Nimbus 2001. How did you get those?" he asked looking faint.

"Unlike some families Weasley, my father can afford the best," said Draco smugly.

"Or buy your way on the team more like," muttered Godric.

"Well, your mudblood mother wouldn't know anything about the best would she? I take it your father changed when he married her? Drop all pureblood traditions to keep the mudblood happy?" asked Draco feeling vicious.

Ron angrily went to defend his friend or hero more like and yelled, "Eat slugs Malfoy!" before a green beam shot from Ron's wand surprising everyone especially Ron who didn't expected that reaction.

"Protego!" yelled Harry, protecting his friend.

The spell bounced of Harry's shield before flying back at Godric. Ron realizing that his friend was going to be hit tried to cast the spell Harry just had. "Prtegio!" yelled Ron, mispronouncing it, causing the beam to split up into two and hit Ron and Godric.

They both tried to get up only to end up on all fours puking up slugs, both looking greener by the minute. The Gryffindor team ran over to help their fallen teammates to the infirmary. They kept well away from them, not wanting to be slugged on, and told Madam Pomfrey what happened, who got Dumbledore.

The Slytherin team was playing on their new brooms, testing them out. Flint wanted no accidents, and he knew that if they didn't test them out that an accident was more likely to happen.

They stopped when they saw Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape all of them didn't look very happy. Dumbledore looked angry, McGonagall had her lips pressed tightly together and Snape was scowling at anyone who dared look at him, and the two teachers beside him.

"Harry, why did you attack your brother?" asked Dumbledore. His eyes lost its sparkle and left behind a powerful man that wasn't to be trifled with.

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, should it be Mr. Potter to you? You aren't my friend and not my mentor; you're my Headmaster. Don't talk to me like we have known each other for years because we haven't," said Harry seriously.

"Mr. Potter, why did you hurt your brother? He could have been hurt or worse!" said Dumbledore his eyes darkening at Harry's defiance.

"And since you have decided to take your precious Gryffindor's word for it why bother asking?" asked Harry, his eyes darkening. He knew what the Headmaster was like. He had hated him all the more when he had tried to give Godric points for something he didn't do.

"This is why I am asking you," said Dumbledore. His eyes getting darker but the sparkle was coming back, he seemed to be getting more control over his emotions.

"Well if you must know, Ronald Weasel...um Weasley decided to end Draco up in the hospital wing in a match box! His wand doesn't work, that's dangerous! You should have kicked Ronald out or suspended him! His wand is causing danger around everyone! As for what happened, Weasley cast a spell and I blocked in with a shield charm. He tried to cast it, but he didn't say it right making the spell fall into two pieces then hit Weasley and Potter!" said Harry out of breath.

Severus was looking at Harry with pride in his eyes. McGonagall had her lips disappearing into her mouth and Dumbledore's twinkle had long since faded again.

That sounds far fetched to me," said Dumbledore. "Twenty points from Slytherin," he finished.

"You know that's a lie," snarled Harry softly.

"I beg your pardon" asked Dumbledore.

"You know I'm telling the truth. You are a Legilimens and you use it on everyone. You can't keep your nose out of anyone's business. I'll put the memory in the pensive if you like!" said Harry shouting the last part.

"That wont be needed Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore his eyes looking wearily. He was scared and so he should be; a twelve year old knowing what Legilimens means and he was one of them.

"Twenty points to Slytherin for telling the truth, and twenty more for not picking a fight," said Severus, pride shining in his onyx eyes. It was only there briefly before it was covered up. Dumbledore never saw it, nor did McGonagall. The only ones who saw it were Harry, Flint, and Draco.

"Thank you Professor," said Harry. The Slytherin team flew back into the air and the incident was forgotten with the thrill of flying.

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape all walked back into Hogwarts; the incident in the forefront of their minds. McGonagall was shocked that a twelve year old spoke to Dumbledore like that, Dumbledore was shocked that a Potter knew about him being a Legilimens and he was really beginning to get weary with them. Snape was proud of his Slytherins, Especially Harry. He had handled himself really well, that was all Severus could think.

* * *

There we gooooooooooo another chapter up sorry about the last week or so i've been very sick! with the Flu! anyhooos i'm feeling much better now so shall we get this show on the road! R&R xD


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Things were going good for the four of them that was until Godric and Ron managed to get Draco and Harry into trouble. Professor McGonagall believed them; they didn't even know what they had been accused of have done until Professor Snape had told them. Apparently, they had punched Godric in the face. Professor Snape ended up having no choice but to give them detention even though he knew that Godric and Ron were lying.

However, he gave Godric and Ron one of the worse detentions to date. They ended up cleaning the trophy room without magic, supervised personally by none other than Argus Filch, the caretaker, who hated them.

Unfortunately, McGonagall had heard and gave Harry and Draco a much worse punishment than just cleaning the trophy room with polish. They were having detention with none other than Gilderoy Lockhart helping him sign his fan mail. It was something neither he nor Draco wanted to do but they were stuck. Annoying as it was, it got even better when Snape heard about it. Now, Godric and Ron had detention with Professor Snape himself. Dumbledore tried to stop Severus from being horrible to them but nothing Dumbledore did budged Severus.

Ginny Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor and she didn't have any friends apart from Tom who liked her and always talked to her. She completely ignored the voice in her head telling her what her father had told her many times, 'not to touch anything that had a mind of its own' and that's what the diary had. Harry noticed that she didn't have any friends. It was a shame really, because to Harry she seemed like a nice girl. But thinking that the girl was probably warned of them, he didn't even try and befriend her. There was no point; she adored her brother and he was not befriending anyone who likes Ron and Godric.

The day of their detention came faster than any other day. Jamie had to go to the pub two nights in a row because of his detention. He would rather go to the pub than be stuck with Gilderoy Lockhart. Usually, Hermione and Draco went to their secret room to read and practice more magic, thanks to the books Jamie and Harry brought to school with them. That was until detention, then, it was just Hermione herself studying. For the first time in a year she found herself alone, but this time she was content.

Draco and Harry with a heavy heart made their way to the DADA classroom, wanting to be anywhere else but there. Knocking the door, their hearts dropped more when they heard the man's voice!

Opening the door, they rolled their eyes and grimaced at the place; candles were lit everywhere and pictures of himself all beaming back at him, a few of them were even signed. There was also a desk full of them, as well as addresses and different handwritten letters which could only be his fan mail. Rolling their eyes again, they walked to his desk waiting on instructions; they didn't have to wait long.

"You can both address the envelopes," said Lockhart happily as if he had given them a huge treat for being good boys. While they were addressing the envelopes, Lockhart was talking about his achievements and accolades.

Draco handed over what he thought as his 500th envelope with Venorca Venice's address on it; Harry had just finished Sara Smethley's address on it. All they could think was 'please let it be time... please let it be time...' then he heard something that was defiantly not Gilderoy Lockhart's voice; it was cold and chilling.

"Come...Come to me...Let me rip you...Let me tear you...Let me kill you..."

"What?" yelped Harry at the same time a lilac ink blot appeared on the envelope.

"I know!" said Lockhart, "Six solid months at the top of the best seller list! Broke the record!" finished Lockhart.

"No! The voice," said Harry.

"What voice?" asked Lockhart his eyebrow raised looking at Draco as if he had done it.

"That voice. Didn't you hear it?" asked Harry,

"What are you talking about Harry? Perhaps you are getting a bit drowsy? Great Scott no wonder look at the time! We've been having so much fun that time flown! We have been here for four hours!" said Lockhart ignoring Draco's snort that the boy hadn't been able to keep in.

They were practically thrown from the room by Lockhart. Draco laughed thinking Harry done it on purpose saying, "Well, that defiantly got us out. Thanks, Harry." Frowning, Harry knew that it was a snake he heard so he didn't think much of it. It was only a snake, right? They were witches and wizards and they could easily get rid of it. So, shrugging his shoulders he smirked at Draco before they went to bed.

October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madam Pomfrey was kept busy by a spate of colds among the staff and students. Her pepper-up potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterwards. Ginny Weasley, who had been looking peaky, was bullied into taking some by Percy. The steam pouring from her vivid hair gave the impression that her whole head was on fire.

Rain drops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end; the lake rose, the flowerbeds turned into muddy streams and Hagrid's pumpkins swelled to the size of garden sheds. Marcus Flint's enthusiasm for regular training sessions, however, wasn't dampened. He had them out playing more than ever; the Gryffindors refused to go out and get soaking wet, especially Godric Potter.. They couldn't play much without their seeker, who refused to go out in the pouring rain. Draco and Harry were always warm and dry after their sessions; a couple of spells worked wonders, a repelling charm and heating charm.

Also, the Gryffindors didn't care about their ghost like Harry and company cared about theirs. They liked getting information from them; charms that perhaps had been lost in time, what had happened since they had been a ghost, etc. They had gotten a lot of information, especially from Nearly Headless Nick and the Bloody Baron, They had even gotten Peeves on their side, but he was still as childish as ever. On Halloween, Harry who was by himself found Nick looking depressed.

"Nick, what's the matter?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, nothing of great importance...not that I really wanted to join... thought I would apply...not that I meet the requirement," said the ghost.

"Oh well," said Harry not wanting to listen to the man ramble depressing thoughts. When the conversation took and interesting turn like a headless hunt party, he wondered what kind of stories he could get from them. When the ghost invited him to come to the dungeons tonight, Harry accepted. And he was going whether the others wanted to come, that was for sure.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Hey guys, I'm going down to the dungeons to see the headless hunt and try to talk to some of the ghosts. It'll be wicked; all the stories that we can learn and all that!" said Harry.

"Cool! I'm coming," said Jamie and Hermione at the same time. They began walking out laughing and having a good time. Harry and Jamie have the day off; Tom had taken on another part time employee so they only work once a week. It seems the man knew that they weren't getting enough sleep.

"Wait for me! Don't leave me on my own!" yelled Draco as he going after them, causing them to laugh all the more at how Draco sounded. Draco screwed up his face at them before laughing a proper laugh with them.

They made their way down to the dungeons shivering at the cold. They started to regret their decision to come when their stomach started to rumble. Instead of being with everyone else eagerly waiting on the Halloween feast, they were walking along the dungeons.

It was exactly seven o'clock when Harry whispered, "It's been eleven years since our lives changed!" said Harry to Jamie.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione curiously.

"It was the day our parents stopped caring about us," said Jamie sadly.

"What! Do you mean they only started neglecting you because your brother?" asked a shocked Draco suddenly glad that his father only wanted him to get good grades.

"Yes. We didn't defeat the darkest wizard of our age so we're not good enough to share a room with our brother or eat with them," said Harry bitterly. He hated his parents and just wished he could take his sister and leave the house permanently. He was glad that they had gone this summer. It had been the best one he had ever had.

"Your parents are evil," said Hermione to both of them. She could hardly believe that her friends were abused; she didn't want to think on what they had gone through. She would hate it if her parents ignored her or didn't praise her work.

"Yes, funnily enough, our family thinks we're the ones that are evil," said Jamie quietly and they ended the conversation as they entered the death day party. Nearly Headless Nick was already there.

They were greeted with an incredible sight. The dungeons was full of hundreds of pearly- white, translucent people, mostly drifting around a crowded dance floor, waltzing to the dreadful, quavering sound of thirty musical saws played by an orchestra on a black draped platform. A chandelier overhead blazed midnight blue with a thousand more black candles. Their breath rose in a mist before them; it was like stepping into a freezer.

"I'm going to look around!" said Harry casting a warming charm on himself. He walked around the room, looking at the different ghosts that were there.

"Yeah, me too!" said Jamie as she walked around. Hermione followed her and Draco walked towards Harry. He wasn't a follower but he didn't want to be left with ghosts for company and he didn't want follow the girls.

"Let's go the other way," muttered Draco.

"Why?" asked Harry looking at Draco curiously.

"I just saw Moaning Myrtle. From what I've heard she haunts the girls' bathroom on the second floor. They had to close it because of her. I heard the girls moaning about her popping up when they were in the middle of doing the toilet." said Draco trying to keep a straight face, soon he couldn't and they started laughing their heads off.

"Oh...that...was....a...good...one," wheezed Harry in-between laughs.

"Yeah," said Draco as he stopped laughing and let his pounding heart calm down.

"What are you two laughing about?" asked Jamie curiously.

"Moaning Myrtle, who haunts the girls' bathroom," said Draco.

"Oh," said Jamie and Hermione together.

They were about to move when Myrtle looked at them suspiciously before she said to them, "you're laughing at me," she muttered as a pearly white tear making its way down her face.

"How are you Myrtle? It's nice to see you out of your toilet for a change," said Hermione with a sickly smile. Myrtle just sniffed. Draco and Harry had to stop themselves from laughing. They decided to change the topic before she started to cry.

"Miss Granger was just talking about you," said Peeves out for some fun tonight.

"Saying how nice you looked tonight!" butted in Jamie before throwing a nasty look at Peeves. He looked shocked that someone had stood up to him. And from that moment he gave them his respect and it was deserved.

"Don't you think I don't know what people call me behind my back? Fat ugly miserable moaning moping Myrtle!" yelled Myrtle before she screeched and went through the ceiling.

Just then, Nearly Headless Nick came over and asked, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes," said Harry and he truly had enjoyed himself; he and his sister didn't celebrate Halloween because it was the day that messed up their lives.

"Not a bad turn out," said Nick proudly. "Its nearly time for my speech," he finished. Just then, the place quiet down. Harry didn't want to hear the man moan and shout so he started talking to some of the ghosts that weren't paying attention. They were bored out of their minds after all it was the same thing each year.

"...Grindelwald was changing the place for the better, but some people one hundred years ago didn't agree and they hunted the man down and killed him. The story changed and they made it sound like he was a dark lord. He killed people who deserved it! He would never hurt an innocent soul! He was good for the world," said one of the ghosts who had died after the war with Grindelwald.

"Really?" asked Harry in wonder, the others were looking at the ghost in awe.

"Oh aye, best thing that could've happened!" said the ghost.

"Then why did they make him out to be a dark lord?" asked Jamie curiously.

"Because to them that what he was. He was dark as they could get, he killed people who deserved it, and would've became Minister of Magic! If they hadn't killed him! And, his wife Annie Evans was a nice woman; after her husband died, she changed her children's' names to Evans before moving," said the man.

"Did you just say Evans?" asked Jamie shakily.

"Yes."

"What's wrong?" asked Draco.

"Our mother is an Evans. Is it possible that we're pureblood? Is it possible that we have family from our mother's side?" asked Harry curiously.

"What happened to the children?" asked Jamie to the ghost.

"The daughter married and she had children. One was a squib and they knew she wouldn't be brought up happily so they gave her to a couple who would love her and look after her. The squib married Alan Granger."

"What!" said Hermione shakily.

"Well, it looks like you're not a mudblood after all Hermione!" said Draco patting her on the back.

"That means you'll get the Evan's money. It might be a possibility that she can't get any access to it at all!" said Harry to Hermione.

"Yeah," said Jamie nodding her head.

"We need to look up our family tree," muttered Harry excitedly.

"How come we have never thought of that?" asked Hermione.

"Don't know but let's go!" said Harry dragging his friends away, yelling his thanks back at the ghost before they made their way through the halls.

Just as they were making way to their room, a voice entered the corridor, making Jamie and Harry freeze and causing Hermione and Draco to bump into them, toppling them all over.. Jamie and Harry started running following the voice, Draco and Hermione following them wondering what was wrong with their friends. Feeling along the walls was certainly not their normal behavior.

"Let me kill you....kill...time to kill...smell...blood...rip...kill."

They ran around the corner they had saw their friends go in, only to bump into them again, only this time they didn't fall over. They gasped at the sight that met them, writing against the wall.

**The chamber of secrets has been opened enemies of the heir beware!**

"Let's get out of here. We don't want to be caught here trust me!" said Draco who had gone sickly white when he had seen the writing and remembering what his own father had told him about the chamber.

"Too right," muttered Harry and Jamie together they had read Hogwarts a History so many times; they knew of it by heart. They knew what the chamber of secrets was, but before they could get their legs in motion, the whole school came around both corners. They stood their petrified that they were going to get expelled, for being caught next to the scene of the crime.

"Make way! Make way!" yelled the annoyed voice of Argus Filch as he tried to get past the crowd of children.

When he saw Mrs. Norris his eyes widened before his hands went over his face, in horror, seeing his own cat hanging from a hook, used for lights. His eyes opened and looked at all four of them before snarled.

"You!" screeched the demented man who wanted blood. "You killed my cat, you murdered my cat! I'll kill you...I'll kill you!"

"Argus!" yelled Professor Snape, as he, the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall arrived at the scene. He didn't like people shouting at his favorite students at all.

Dumbledore went over to the bracket and unhooked Mrs. Norris before asking them all to follow him, "Everyone follow me, you too, Miss Potter, Miss. Potter, Miss granger and Mr. Malfoy," he said looking at them in disappointment. He had seen the magic they could do, and he wasn't taking any chances.

"My office is nearest, headmaster - just upstairs and around the corner please feel free…" said Lockhart.

"Thank you Gilderoy," said the headmaster as he walked away. Gilderoy looking important as always followed, then McGonagall and Snape soon followed, only after making sure his students were alright. He knew they didn't do it; he had seen the shock on their faces at the accusation as well as the hurt.

* * *

**Thank you for editing this hen! well what do you think? will they end up expelled? or will Snape come to their defence? and stick? R&R **


	26. Chapter 26

My Brothers Love

Chapter 26

"I want to know what happened tonight and why you were there instead of at the feast" said Dumbledore looking at them. His eyes no longer twinkling but deadly serious. He had seen them do magic; this could very well be a good bit of dark magic. Plus he could get them expelled and try and get the house rivalry back again. He didn't like seeing all three houses call it quits and them ganging up on his Gryffindor's. He didn't understand why they would side with Slytherins could they not see the Gryffindor's were better and the future of the wizarding world. All of them would end up being Auror's? And saving them all.

"We didn't want to go to the feast we went else where and then walked this way we decided to go to our dorms professor" of course there heads were all bowed. Harry had told them to never look the headmaster in the eye for even a second. Because once he was in there mind he could wander freely. They of course were going to learn occlumency in three weeks. Not wanting the man to see there plans ideas or thoughts at all.

"Now that's making everything much more suspicious I'm afraid I'm going to have to expel you" said Dumbledore his voice cool and hard. Lockhart, McGonagall and Snape as well as Hermione were all surprised. But Draco, Jamie and Harry looked as if they had expected it. He knew that the man would have them expelled as soon as he could.

"You can't do that! As soon as we are sorted the only person who can expel us is our head of house! Nothing you can do can get us expelled! That's why there are head of houses! Plus it says in Hogwarts a history that if a student is unfairly expelled you could take it up with the ministry and you would be sacked! And this counts as unfairly expelled, you have no proof it was us! And for that fact it was not even us" shrieked Hermione.

The others had to stop themselves from laughing because the headmaster looked as if he had just ate a lemon mind you he would like lemon perhaps a snake? Or something slimy and slippery.

"There is proof you were at the scene of crime" said Dumbledore regaining his bearings.

"Headmaster like those children have said, it's up to the head of house how to punish them and they had three weeks of detention with me and that's that" said Severus. He had to punish them because if he had not he would have been accused of favouritism's. And that is what it would have been if they were not punished. He always favoured his own house until recently now they were getting on with the Ravenclaw's and Huffelpuff's they were no longer alone of fighting the whole school by themselves it was only the Gryffindor's that got it from Severus. Of course he never took points unless they deserved it, and he just turned a blind eye when it came to the Ravenclaw's and Huffelpuff's and his Slytherins. And that was something the Ravenclaw's liked they were loosing no points getting on with two quarters of the school and everything was cool to them. They didn't spend quite so much time studying anymore, you would sometimes see Huffelpuff's and Raven claws in the Slytherin common room same with Slytherins and Huffelpuff's in Ravenclaw tower and so on and so on.

"Actually they could not have done that" said a ghost gliding through the wall.

Causing Lockhart to shriek like a banshee. Before calming down saying he got a fright that's all. Making everyone smirk apart from all the Lockhart's on the wall and Dumbledore of course. He hated being interrupted he was more annoyed at the ghost than Lockhart.

"Why is that?" asked a curious Snape. The ghosts never speak to anyone or anything. Especially the happenings at the castle, they usually just glided away even Dumbledore usually could not get them to talk. Well peeves yes, but that's about the only ghost. Nick and the others always talk to the students but never interfered.

"Because they were at Nick's death day party. And I was talking to them just five minutes ago. They will have just gotten to the scene of the crime when you all got there" said the ghost that had told them about Grindelwald.

"Really and the other ghost will be able to tell us this will they?" said Dumbledore sceptical. There goes his plan to remove the buggers from his school they were currently messing it up from the way he wanted it. He wanted them all to depend on him and now they were depending on each other. None of them liked him apart from the Gryffindor's.

"YES" yelled peeves entering the room, making them nearly all scream. Lockhart again screamed like a little girl before jumping around. Dumbledore had wiped his wand out at the ready but you can't use it on a ghost. And Snape had twitched being a spy he had to stay still even when Voldemort shouted at his followers.

McGonagall had clutched her hand to her heart and tightened her lips when she realised it was peeves.

"Peeves seen them I did, at the death day party and peeves talk to them! And myrtle too" said Peeves before he went "Weeee" as he flew up and out of the ceiling probably to destroy something or annoy any student that was out of their rooms.

"Well I think that's everything cleared out headmaster, I will take my students to there dorms as its clear they didn't do anything wrong" said Severus ushering his students from the room. And together they walked down the dungeons in silence.

"Miss Granger" said Severus.

"Yes, professor?" asked Hermione.

"Twenty points to Slytherin and Ravenclaw for showing outstanding bravery and well done I could not have said it better myself" said Severus with a smirk of his own. Yes, he too had seen the headmaster had said and he had thought it was funny as anything. Remember Hermione was resorted into Slytherin and Ravenclaw ok! She was meant for Ravenclaw originally but begged to be put in Gryffindor so he let her. But now she had the mind of a Slytherin thanks to Draco Jamie and Harry. And suited both Ravenclaw and Slytherin just like Jamie.

"Thank you professor!" said Hermione beaming. While Severus smirked and Harry, Jamie and Draco snickered. They had had a great night all in all they of course were not to bothered about not being at Hogwarts. They could go to the ministry and take there owls and newts and pass flying colours and get their self made an adult in the wizarding world. And there would be nothing any of them could do not even James and Lily flaming potter there parents.

"Good night and please try not to cause any more trouble any time soon" said Severus.

"Who? Us?" asked them all at the same time. Looking up at there teacher innocently. Who nearly cracked up, he knew them better than that to actually fall for their innocent facade. Especially his godson he had seen that look more than enough to last him a life time.

"Night Professor" they said as the common room door opened for them. And they walked in together; some times they went to Ravenclaw tower but not as often as sitting in Slytherin common room.

"Good night" said Severus.

What he didn't know was that after he had gone and started his rounds was that; Harry had put pillows in his bed to make it look like he was asleep. Before he crept from the school and Dobby again put his glamour on before he entered the pub and spent the rest of the night having a laugh. Not at all tired, his head was too full of thoughts about wither he should be worried about the chamber of secrets he just was worried. And he had a right to be he always listened to his instincts and his instincts were telling him that Hogwarts was going to be in trouble and soon.

The next day and the few after that all people could talk about was the attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch kept it in everyone's mind by pacing the spot she had been attacked, as he thought the attacker might come back. Harry and the other three had seen him scrubbing with 'Mrs Skower's All-Purpose Magical mess Remover', but to no affect; the words still gleamed as brightly as ever on the wall. When filch was not guarding the scene of the crime, he was sulking red-eyed through the corridors, lunging out at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in detention for totally lame and stupid reasons such as 'breathing loudly' and 'looking happy'. Of course the four of the quartet were happy to avoid him and spent more time in there room than ever. Half the time studying or talking about what the monster could be.

Hermione had asked Binn's one day in class if he knew anything about the chamber of secret. Of course he had been astounded that someone would put up there hands at all.

"Yes, Miss eh..." asked Binn's

"Granger, professor, I was just wondering if you could tell us anything about the chamber of secrets,' said Hermione her voice loud and clear.

The Slytherins nodded, they too were curious and the Gryffindor's nodded. And of course for the first time in a long, very long time Slytherin and Gryffindor were together on something for once.

"My class is history of magic,' he said in his dry, wheezy voice." I deal with facts, Miss Granger, not myths and legends.' he said in his chalk like voice. And continued what he had been reading.

He stopped talking seeing Hermione's hand in the air again; she was one of his best students.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" asked professor Binn's.

"But legends are based on fact aren't they?" asked Hermione.

"Oh very well, let me see... the chamber of secrets. You all know that Hogwarts was founded over one thundered years ago, the precise date is uncertain. The four house names are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw. They built this castle together, far from Muggles eyes, because it was an age were magic was feared by common people known today as Muggles and witches and wizards suffered prosecution" said Binn's. Unable to believe they were actually listening to every word he said. History of magic had never been a great subject; it could be if you chose the right ideas for stories.

"For a few years the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and brought them up in the castle to be educated, then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between him and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts, he believed magical learning should be kept within all magic families" said Binn's.

"But they didn't have the magic to help like we do now! They didn't know the oblivate charm to protect our world from being found out! They didn't have the protection so it must have been hard right? Perhaps Slytherin had it right, in they days though" said Harry.

To his surprise the Gryffindor's looked like they had been slapped. They could not believe that they had been so naive to actually think that Slytherin was evil! He just wanted what was best for the wizarding world. The Gryffindor's or most of them began shaking Slytherins hands. And thus it began the truce between Gryffindor and Slytherin had began. Of course James Jr and his room mates all bar Neville had stopped the Slytherins are evil stupidness. Knowing Slytherin was only wanting what was best.

Of course Harry watched in awe as people began supporting him, telling him they didn't think he had anything to do with the attacks and that they were behind him. After all he was friends with a Muggle born and was loved by everyone. Dumbledore's twinkle was slowly disappearing; he had thought maybe the chamber being opened would make them fall out. But if it had done anything they were protecting each other more and more each day.

OOOoooo Now we know the two Potters and Draco as well as Hermione are safe for now! but will it last long? will Dumbledore come up with another attempt? will Draco and the others all find the chamber of secrets ages ago? but when perhaps one of them gets stuck down there they go? who will end up down there? or will Ginny end up down there and the only reason the four help is becuase they dont want Hogwarts shutting? R&R please!

Goodbye! 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Since the disastrous episode of the pixies, Professor Lockhart had not brought live creatures to class. Instead, he read passages from his book to them, and sometimes re-enacted some of the more dramatic bits. He usually picked Godric to help him with these reconstructions; so far, Godric had been forced to play a simple Transylvanian villager whom Lockhart had cured of a blabbing curse, a yeti with a head-cold, a vampire who had been unable to eat anything except lettuce since Lockhart had belt with him. Of course Jamie, Hermione, Draco and Harry had been killing themselves, with laughter. It had been that hilarious.

Harry was hauled to the front of the class room this time at the next Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson; he was acting as a werewolf. But Harry refused to do it; he was no way going to make mockery of himself in front of them. Especially his brother Godric Potter, he totally refused to. He didn't say anything to Lockhart he just looked at his teacher, before walking calmly from the class room.

Lockhart looked at the class for about five minutes, wondering inside why Harry was not impressed with him. He was after all Gilderoy Lockhart, the boy should love him. The others all hurried to get out and have there break Draco, Jamie and Hermione more than anyone else there. They wanted to see if there friend was ok.

"Homework: compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga werewolf! Signed copies of Magical Mr to the author of the best one!"

Getting out of the class room Hermione said "Harry's right about him, he is a complete fake! And to think I could be doing something more useful like reading the books Jamie gave me" she huffed. Jamie nodded, it was true. She wanted to read all the books from the library; they had finished reading most potent potions.

"Yea, well I'm off. I am going to make a potion with my godfather see you all later" said Draco as he walked off.

Turning away and heading down to the Dungeons, his father was already trying to train him into being a Death Eater. He didn't know how wrong he was; his father wanted him to learn to block his mind. But his father really wanted him to shield his mind before he tells Draco that he was a spy. And if his son could not close his mind, well he was ed and would have to make his son become a real death eater.

"See you later then Draco!" said Jamie. As she and Hermione went looking for there brother and friend.

If they had stayed there for five minutes longer, they would have seen Godric asking Lockhart for permission to use the library. Of course Lockhart agreed and signed the damn thing. And commenting on the first quidditch match of the season telling him how he hoped he won.

If they had been near moaning myrtle's bathroom they would have seen Ron, Godric and Tomas enter the bathroom with the potions book, he had just finished reading. They thought Harry was the heir of Slytherin, Godric not even thinking nor Ron or Tomas. They didn't even have one brain between them, the stupidly listen to everything Godric Potter said just because he was a hero.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Nothing happened thankfully. But Harry and Jamie knew it was a bad thing, they knew he was up to something. On Saturday it was the quidditch match, something to look forward to. Harry was nervous, mainly at the thought of what Marcus Flint would say if he lost. He had trained them more, making them practise more than ever. He was determined to win this quidditch match. Harry had a feeling something was going to happen and not a good thing for him.

At eleven o'clock the whole school started to make its way down to the quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Hermione and Jamie wished Harry and Draco good luck before leaving.

Walking out into the pitch, a roar of noise greeted them; mainly cheers, because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were anxious to see who would win, madam Hooch, the quidditch teacher, asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary. Trying to break each others hands, and win of course.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch "Three...two...one..." with a roar from the crowd to speed them upwards, the fourteen players rose towards the sky.

Harry was just getting into the game, when a heavy black Bludger came pelting towards him; he avoided it so narrowly that he felt it ruffle his hair as it passed.

"Close one Harry!" yelled Adrian Pucey as he went passed. A beater bat in his hand. Smacking the Bludger away, to his surprise it went the other way before flying back in his direction.

Harry put on a burst of speed and zoomed to the other end of the pitch. He could hear the Bludger whistling along behind him. What was going on? Bludger never ever concentrated on one player like this, it was their job to try and unseat as many people as possible...

Harry had to keep speeding around on his new broom from Draco. Not even having the chance to look for the snitch never mind catch it. Draco, Jamie and Hermione had realised by now something was wrong with their friend. They wanted nothing more than curse the damn thing, but they were scared that it would hurt their friend if they tried. Jamie had to stop her hand from itching towards her wand.

"You can't use it! It could hurt Harry" said Hermione. Holding Jamie's hand stopping her from getting to her wand. She followed her brother every move he took.

Severus too was worried for his favourite Slytherin but trusted his Slytherins to take care of him. He after all was one of their own. Just then the Bludger started to go for Jamie, Harry watched in horror as if got closer to his sister. Seeing the beater near he grabbed the bat before zooming off to save his sister. He would rather die than see anything happen to his sister.

And he got there in time, everyone let out a breath they were holding. Knowing Jamie was going to be alright he suddenly spotted the snitch, brother no were in sight. Diving down, he swivelled left and right a few times, avoiding other player especially the Gryffindor's.

Everyone began cheering! On him as he out streaked his arm, clamping his hand around the snitch. The Bludger seemingly came out of no where and slammed into his arm, setting him falling from his broom, falling five feet from the ground he groaned turning over. His eyes widened as he saw the Bludger coming towards him, using his alright arm he managed to roll over biting his lip to stop himself screaming as he moved his broken arm.

He heard his head of houses spell before Lockhart was onto him and saying "Don't worry Harry I will have you fixed up in a jiffy".

"Get your Hands of Harry!" yelled Jamie as she ran to her brother.

But they were too late; they just reached Harry they heard "Brachium Tremendous" watching in horror as Harry's arm fell like jelly flipping uselessly. Harry looking at his arm in horror what had the man done to him.

With the help of his friends he turned to Lockhart "You useless good for nothing useless man! You could not even make your way out of a paper bag! Your stupid sodding blubbering fake! arsehole stay away from me!" snarled Harry.

"Well away" said Jamie giving the man a glare that made Snape proud.

"Harry go see Madam Pomfrey for your arm detention with me in two days for your bad language and the rest of you, go with him" said Snape. Who had heard everything and watched everything with a smirk. All he could think was 'well said Harry, well said'

"Yes, Professor" they said at the same time. Before helping Harry they all went to the hospital wing. Not before giving Madam Hooch the snitch, and wining the game for Slytherin.

"Stay away from them, you hear me? One word to them or against them you won't like what I do to you" snarled Snape. He liked those children and was not going to let a blundering fake fool hurt them. Harry could have been hurt with that spell the man was a danger to everyone around him. He should be in St. Mungo's not sitting teaching.

"F-f-fine Severus" said Lockhart scared.

"And I didn't give you the permission to use my name" snapped Snape.

"Y-y-y-y-yes P-p-professor!" said Lockhart before he walked away before anyone could see the fake sap he really was. Snape was very intimidating and Lockhart was petrified of the man.

Harry spent the night in the hospital wing; Godric was brought in after fighting with Draco from what he heard. He must have said something horrible for his friend to loose control like that. It was good to know his friend had won it though. Just as he was about to fall sleep. He heard the voice of a house elf talking to his voice, obviously his brother.

"Go Dibby!" said Harry's brother.

"No! You were not supposed to be here! Hogwarts is not safe! Not for Famous Godric Potter" simpered the elf.

"Go before you are caught. I don't care what you think elf piss off I want to go to sleep! I can look after myself" said Godric.

The elf vanished with a sad look at Godric with a click of its fingers. Godric muttered something about crazy house elf's before he started snoring quietly. Not long after Harry heard the door open again, he could not get to sleep his bones were aching.

Professor McGonagall was told by Professor Dumbledore to get Madam Pomfrey and she did just that. Harry lay asleep pretending to be asleep not wanting them to stop talking. That was what they would do if they knew he was awake making sure he was breathing normally he listened.

"What's happened?" asked the nurse as she came in.

"There was a bunch of Grapes with him, I think he was sneaking up to see Potter" said McGonagall softly.

Slowly and softly he looked around, and saw the frozen form on the bed. He identified as the person who had followed his brother around Colin Creevy. The person who was always taking pictures all the time.

"Petrified?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes" said a silky voice, they recognised as Snape's. Harry frowned wondering why his head of house was there. After all it was just a Gryffindor so why should he be informed. 'Perhaps he had been the one who found him' thought Harry.

Dumbledore took the camera from Creevy hand and Snape said "You don't honestly think he managed to get a picture of his attacker headmaster? Do you" asked Snape sarcastically. Honestly Snape thought Dumbledore was loosing it more and more every day.

"Good gracious!" said Madam Pomfrey.

A jet of steam hissed out of the camera. Harry three beds away could smell the disgusting smell of burnt plastic.

"Melted all melted" said Professor McGonagall.

"What does this mean headmaster?" said Madam Pomfrey.

"It means that the chamber of Secrets is indeed open again" he said.

Madam Pomfrey covered her mouth with her hand. Professor McGonagall stared at Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape frowned.

"But...Albus...Surely...who?"

The question is not who Minerva its how" said Professor Dumbledore looking at Colin sadly.

* * *

will they befriend Ginny? or will they just figure it out with Draco's help...his father giving him hints every now and again so he could not be blamed for Voldemort's death? he is a spy after all. will it be Harry or Godric that ends up down in the chamber? or will Ron Godric...hermione harry draco and Jamie all end up down there again in another twisted plot? R&R xxx


	28. Chapter 28

My brother's love

I Know The Whole Slytherin & Gryffindor In History Of Magic Finally Getting To Understand Each Othere Was HIGHLY Unreal But This Is Fan Fiction And Children Are Very Impressionable & Their Minds Change Constantly...So It Will Have To Do ... Do You All Know This Story Is Around Five Years Old? Even This Chapter? Maybe More? Took It Down To Get Edited Most Of IT Did Thankfully But These Chapters Didnt As You Can No Doubt See. So I Apoligize for any Unrealistic Scenes there is becuase I was alot younger when I wrote that lol

Chapter 28

The duelling club

Harry woke up on Sunday morning, still in the hospital wing he remembered the conversations he had heard yesterday. He was dying to get out of the hospital wing so he could tell his sister and friends. It was not long before Madam Pomfrey was bustling around them.

"All in order," she said as Harry started clumsily feeding himself porridge. "When you are finished eating you many leave".

Harry dressed as quickly as he could and hurried of to Slytherin dungeons desperate to tell Draco, Hermione and his sister what happened, about Colin and the house elf. However, when he got there they were not there! Sighing softly he just decided to stay there.

"Hey Harry," said Draco,

Harry frowned, it was not like his friend to act like this, and Hermione was acting like she was not comfortable in her own body. Where was the how's your arm? Are you ok? They were acting very strange, what if they were being controlled? Cursed or under a spell?

"Stupefy, stupefy" said Harry, making sure his two friends were ok he quickly ran off to Snape's classroom.

"Professor Snape!" said Harry banging the door.

"Come in" said Severus, it was obvious he recognized Harry's voice otherwise he would not have spoken like that.

"Sir, Hermione and Draco are acting strangely they are not themselves! It's like someone is controlling them. Please help" said Harry worried for his friends, wondering where on earth his sister was.

Severus frowned, "Very well Harry, show me where they are" said Severus shaking his head. He swore if Harry was wasting his time that he would give the boy detention, he had potions to get finished.

"There" said Harry upon entering the room.

"Hm+Ennervate" said Severus softly twice so both Draco and Hermione was awake, watching as his godson shook his head and got up. Not seeing Severus there he whined at his friend, asking him why he had stunned him.

"Why did you stun me Harry?! I am the Malfoy heir! You have no right stunning me" said Draco acting like he owned the place. The mask that Draco displayed to the world but to his friends he never acted like this.

Severus knew this was not his godson, but he had to make sure so he got his godson's attention.

"Draco" said Severus a warning clearly in his voice.

"Professor Snape sir," squeaked Draco wide eyed, backing away.

"We are sorry sir!" said Hermione quickly grabbing Draco like she was going to drag them from the room.

"Hello professor Snape, Draco, Hermione brother what's up?" asked Jamie entering the Dungeons.

"Um nothing Jamie but I don't think that's Hermione or Draco" said Harry no longer playing games.

"What do you mean" said Jamie looking at her friends properly and nodding her head, it was true. She jumped and nearly shrieked when she saw Hermione's hair start to shorten.

Severus looked triumph, almost like he had suspected something of the sort. Of course it was probably true, Severus probably already knew what was happening before it happened.

"I see" said Jamie when Harry went to reply.

"Well, well, well Ronald Weasley and Godric Potter just as I thought, brewing an illegal potion, wonder what the headmaster will have to say about this follow me" snapped Severus angrily.

"I'm Godric Potter I can do what I like!" snapped Godric looking fearfully around the common room.

"Move" snapped Severus angrily. How dare those idiots use poly juice potion and pose as his godson! Where was his godson was one of the many questions he wanted answers.

* * *

"Come in" said the Headmaster.

"Ah Severus, and you have come with Godric and Ronald very nice" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

"Headmaster I want something done about those boys! They cannot get away with this surly if they do then I will go to the Ministry myself" said Severus, oh he would but he knew Dumbledore would bend to his will now, he would hate if the Ministry got involved with Hogwarts.

"What is the matter now?" asked Dumbledore his twinkling eyes twinkling.

"They have done god knows what to Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, not only that but they drank poly juice I don't think I need to go on. Now I want something done about them headmaster I know that the ministry would have them sent to a detention centre and there would be nothing their parents could do boy who lived or not!" sapped Severus, potions were not to be used for pranks.

"Boy's where is Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore his eyes no longer twinkling and he looked disappointed and angry.

"They are in the broom cupboard beside the great hall! We stunned them, my brother is the heir of Slytherin and I know it! I just needed to hear it from his own lips!" snapped Godric.

"What do you mean your brother is the heir of Slytherin?" Asked Dumbledore frowning.

"Well he was at the scene of the last one! And with Mrs. Norris!" Said Godric he had not heard about Colin Creevy yet it seemed.

"That doesn't mean your brother is the heir of Slytherin, innocent until proven guilty Godric. However, I am afraid I must punish you, you will be suspended until third year, another suspension on your record Godric that means exclusion from Hogwarts so please do watch what you are doing. When you come next year I want you to act on your best behaviour of course your parents will be informed" said Dumbledore his eyes not twinkling.

"But professor! Please it was Godric's idea! I only went along please don't tell my mother" said Ron wide eyed looking scared.

"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do now Mr. Weasley it's out of my hands now please pack everything you will be portkey'd home before dinner time" said Dumbledore.

"Headmaster I am going to get my students goodbye" said Severus quickly walking out of the office thinking Success' he finally had what he had wanted, the Potter brat out of his face. And for the rest of the year come to that! Amazing he almost smiled but didn't+he didn't want to think of what would happen to his reputation.

--------------0

"Ennervate" said Severus twice, at his two best students and one which was his godson by the way.

"Sev? What happened the last thing I remember is leaving the great hall" said Draco looking confused at where he was, worry on his face when he saw himself next to Hermione.

"Godric stunned you, and used your hair for poly juice potion" said Severus grimly.

"What?! But that's ridiculous surly they are not going to get away with that!" snapped Draco.

"Draco I have a sore head please calm down" groaned Hermione getting herself up and out of the grim cupboard.

"Sorry Hermy, are they getting punished?" asked Draco once more.

"Yes, don't worry they are, for the rest of the year, Godric and Ronald Weasley are expelled for the rest of the year." said Severus a smirk appeared on his face, followed by smirks gracing Hermione and Draco's faces. They truly were Slytherins, all of them it didn't matter that Jamie and Hermione were half Ravenclaw.

"Good" said Draco looking happy and triumphed.

"Who was me?" choked out Hermione looking wide eyed and disgusted.

"Ronald Weasley" said Severus quickly taking his students back to the common room.

"Disgusting" said Hermione wrinkling her nose up at the thought.

"I'm more disgusted! Godric Potter eeww!" said Draco smirking.

"Draco please come to me tonight" said Severus softly.

"Of course goodbye Godfather" said Draco going into the common room with his friends.

--------EARLIER ON THAT DAY JUST BEFORE HARRY WENT TO HIM -----0

"Severus has Draco gotten any better at Occlumency?" asked Lucius looking eager.

"Yes actually, he is able to get me out, you can tell him tonight if you like" said Severus, who knew about the diary but could do nothing about it; he didn't know who had it!

"Then we tell him tonight" said Lucius looking at the very moment that a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulder.

* * *

"You wanted to see my godfather?" asked Draco coming into Severus' quarters. He froze for a second upon seeing his father, who by the way was not sitting stiffly like he normal did.

"Father?" asked Draco wondering why his father wanted him in the middle of the term.

"Draco come sit here" said Lucius softly.

"What's the matter? Is mother alright?" asked Draco fearing the worst from the way his father was speaking.

"Draco I'm a spy, I don't really agree with the way the Dark Lord handles things. However, I cannot let people know; listen there is a black diary that holds one piece of Voldemort's soul! Get it if you can and destroy It." said Lucius.

"Ok father," said Draco shocked and awed. He didn't have to hide anything with his father! He ran over and hugged his father for all he was worth. Severus watched from the side as both father and son truly bonded for the first time since Draco had turned three.

* * *

There we go! how long will it take for Draco, Hermione, Harry and Jamie take to actually find the diary? will they not realize until the very end? or before she goes down into the chamber? will Harry get the map from the twins a year early? after harry and draco help them with something? R&R please


	29. Chapter 29

**My brother's love**

**Chapter 29**

**Trying to find a black diary**

"So your dad's a spy?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yeah," said Draco nodding eagerly.

"Cool I mean that's great Draco I'm really happy for you" said Harry smiling happily. Happy for his friend, he knew that Draco loved his father despite everything they had gone though.

"Thanks Harry" said Draco smirking.

"Ok, so what else did he say?" asked Jamie, they were sitting in their secret room comfortable just finished their homework.

"That we need to find a black diary, it apparently holds a piece of Voldemort's soul in it" said Draco.

"Part of his soul? We need to look more into it" said Harry his eyes narrowed.

"But how? I've never heard about anything like that!" said Draco.

"I don't know how but we need to find out what Voldemort has done to himself. Anything you see about souls and splitting souls I want too see it, this goes for all of us" said Harry seriously.

"Ok," said Hermione nodding her head eagerly seemingly pleased to be able to do more research.

"I wanted us to start trying our animagus forms now hopefully we can do it without the aid of the animagus potion this time" said Harry pouting slightly.

"I suppose we could" said Hermione exited.

"But finding the diary is more important, and god knows where it is, or what it does to anyone" said Harry softly.

"There is nothing we can do tonight about it! So come on eh? Let's just see what kind of progress we make changing into our animals" said Draco smirking.

"Ok" said Harry not needing any more percussion.

"Come on then" said Jamie jumping of the couch and diving into sitting position getting comfortable so she could concentrate on changing into her form.

As they tried to transform they realized that they were turning into two different animals, Draco was turning one arm into a white german shepard paw and the other into a snake part. Jamie a panther paw and a snowy white wing obviously an owl. Hermione a snow tiger paw and a black raven wing on each arm. Harry had the same problem silver and black wolf paw and a tiger arm.

"What the hell? could we have two forms? if so why didnt the potion reveal that?" asked Harry confused.

"Not if it was just concentrating on one form" said Draco.

"So we have two forms..." said Jamie

"Is that unusual?" asked Hermione nothing in the books indicated being able to transform into two animals.

"Yes, no one has had more than one form since the founders, Godric was a lion and a phoenix and Slytherin was a Snake and a black panther. Helga was a badger and a leopard, Ravenclaw was a raven and an owl apparently. It was reduced to simple fiction but I think it was true, since then no on has ever had more than one form" said Draco.

"That's right! It says so in Hogwarts a history!" said Hermione nodding eagerly obviously having remembered something she had not thought about.

"We must be really powerful to have two forms" said Draco smirking.

"Wicked" said Jamie and Hermione together smirking.

"So It's going to be even harder to tranform should be continue to take the potion for a while?" asked Jamie.

"Nah we must learn ourselves why not now?" shrugged Harry.

"Good idea! We can name ourselves now" said Jamie nodding her head.

"I'll go after my Wolf form and call myself Bolt my scar shows up on my form" said Harry.

"I'll go with Furball" said Hermione.

"I've never had a dog so I dont know what to name myself!" groaned Draco.

"How about proudfeet?" asked Harry.

"Sounds cool" said Draco preening like a peacoak.

"I'm going with Raven" said Jamie.

So it was decided - Bolt, Furball, Proudfeet and Raven. A new generation of Maurauders had been created and much to James Potter's disapointment it wasnt Godric that hadnt created another gang.

"I have to go I've got my shift to go to" sighed Harry hating to break up the fun they were having.

"Oh so you do" said Jamie shaking her head as she looked at her watch unable to believe the time.

"Yeah," said Harry sarcastically.

"Away you go!" said Jamie back just as playful.

"See you later Harry" said Hermione.

"Bye" said Draco as Harry left the room.

-0

"So what are you doing out here alone at this time?" asked Harry speaking to one of the people who came in. It was now just past three o'clock.

"Want a drink, fire whiskey please" said the strange drunk man.

Harry raised an eyebrow; perhaps he could get some information out of the man. He seemed old enough to have a load of information he could get. Deciding what to do he nodded telling the man to sit down; he took the drink over and sat next to the man.

"What?" asked the man?

"What's your name?" asked Harry curiously.

"Call me Slughorn" slurred the man.

"Slughorn? Hm ...my names Harry" said Harry nodding his head and shaking the drunk man's hand. He also wandlessly cast a mild truth charm the man's way, being that drunk he would not be able to fight it off.

"Nice to see you Harry" said Slughorn downing his whiskey in one go.

"Do you know anything about things that could split a soul?" asked Harry.

"Why do you ask?" asked the man immediately defensive.

"Just curious" said Harry playing the young and innocent.

"I suppose I can tell you" said Slughorn slurring once again.

"Ok" said Harry trying with all his might not to sound too interested.

"Look for a book about Horcrux's, you will find out everything you need there" slurred Slughorn.

"Thanks" said Harry looking bored.

"Goodbye boy!" said Slughorn leaving the place.

Harry spent the rest of the night cleaning extra hard, and nearly jumping up and down. He wanted to be able to tell his friends what he had found out. He was now even gladder he had gotten this job, you found out so much from these people. Especially when they were drunk as well, smirking softly he hummed as he cleaned the dishes. They had more money than Harry or Jamie thought they could ever spend. They were glad for it because they were going to be by themselves for a long time. He was not going back to the Potter's he refused. If he did he knew he would not leave alive but in a coffin.

He had gotten his brother expelled, or they will see it that way anyway and take it out on me. His brother's perfect record tainted because of me, oh he could never go back there. He shuddered to think what they would do to him if he went home. No best stay away before he ended up in an early grave leaving his sister all alone.

"You can get back now if you like" said Tom the boss.

"Ok then goodbye!" said Harry leaving almost immediately; he was not going to fight with the man.

He was off to wake up his sister, Draco and Hermione; he just hoped they were all sleeping together in the same common room anyway. Or he would have to wait until tomorrow, and Harry didn't think he could sleep, he was too exited.

* * *

Finally updated, now the Potters are closer to finding out the truth about Voldemort than anyone ever cares to realize! Than anyone else knows! More than Severus, Lucius or even the great Albus Dumbledore. Do you like how I got the truth out about this chapter? Do you think Slughorn would have gone to the bar like that? Yes this chapter is a re-post becuase I made the mistake of having them do their animagus potion again with different animals so its sorted and they still have two forms! =D so that should please everyone now that i've read the story again look forward to an update which will be coming soon! R&R Please tell me what you think and want bye for now.


	30. Chapter 30

My Brothers Love

Chapter 30

Harry didn't get to tell them the new bit of information he had received until later on the next day, walking along the corridor towards their secret room. "Wait so what you're saying is that Voldemort created Horcrux's? Where have I heard that term before?" frowned Draco.

"Well it's obviously something very dark" said Harry.

"I'll need to look up the books in Malfoy manor" said Draco.

"It would go much faster if we were all there" sighed Jamie.

Draco looked thoughtfully at that, he had never considered asking them to come to his house…but then he thought his father was an evil dark wizard until recently. Perhaps his father wouldn't be too angry if he asked for his friends to come over. Hermione was the brightest Witch in Hogwarts top scores along with himself, Jamie and Harry.

"I could ask if you like…it would be cool having you all over for the summer" grinned Draco.

"What about you're parent's wont they want to see you? Without company?" asked Hermione softly.

"Well mum might be slightly disappointed that I'm not alone but she would like to meet my friends I'd imagine" grinned Draco.

"We would love to come we cannot go home, no doubt Dumbledore and Godric have let our parents know who's responsible for them being expelled" said Harry.

"Yeah" said Jamie "We were going to stay in the Leaky Cauldron".

"Then you're definitely coming" said Draco he wouldn't see his best friends slumming it in the Leaky Cauldron all summer when he had a house fit for a king.

"Well what about you Mione?" asked Jamie putting her arm around her best friend a curious look on her face.

"I'd love to but I'll have to ask my parents" said Hermione.

"Cool just let me know when you can" said Draco.

Hermione nodded her head.

"So we know what Voldemort's done…you think it's connected to the Diary?" asked Hermione.

"It could be" said Harry "But you never know".

"True" sighed Hermione.

"How come Dumbledore doesn't do something about this!" snapped Jamie angrily.

"I don't know - its not like he's testing Godric again - he's been suspended" shrugged Harry.

"This school is going to get closed down if he doesn't do something, people will start pulling their kids out or the Ministry will shut it down" said Draco.

"There's never been an attack on the school before apart from the fifty odd years ago when a girl died in the girl's bathroom" said Hermione.

"Yeah Hagrid was blamed and that girl is moaning myrtle she didn't even get the chance to graduate Hogwarts the poor sod" said Harry.

"Yeah I remember my father telling me about it…Hagrid was released but never given his wand back" said Draco.

"Isn't that illegal?" asked Hermione.

"If he's attacked and no way to defend himself he could sue the Ministry for everything they have" nodded Draco.

"So that's why. He's big enough to protect himself, so they assume they don't need to give him his wand back. If a group of students were attacked and Hagrid was within firing distance and couldn't do anything that would be horrific" gasped Hermione, Jamie nodded agreeing with her one hundred percent.

"It's shocking" said Draco even he would be able to run the Ministry better than the current twit that was. Although his father called him a lot of swear words in between twit and Minister.

"OH NO!" shrieked Hermione turning away.

"Not another one," said Harry walking towards it "The bloody ghost is petrified!"

"It's a basilisk" whispered Hermione.

"Of course! It makes sense!" said Jamie "The ghost stopped him being killed!"

"Mrs Norris, the water on the floor that night stopped her dying" nodded Draco.

"Colin saw it happen through his camera so far people have been lucky" said Harry a serious look on his face.

"That's why you've both heard it" said Draco.

A grim look on both their faces they nodded in agreement.

"If he figured it out…surely…" muttered Hermione.

"Surely Dumbledore has too?" questioned Harry.

She nodded mutely.

"Maybe he has but there's no use when we don't know how it's getting up," said Harry "But he should have closed the school it could kill hundreds within an hour."

"The Chamber of secrets…Slytherin's lair…a basilisk…where would Slytherin put a chamber entrance?" asked Draco frowning.

"I'll read Hogwarts a history again see if there's a clue" said Hermione.

"How about Gryffindor common room?" suggested Draco.

"He wouldn't want to go in there every time he wanted to use his secret chamber" said Jamie shaking her head.

"True" sighed Draco.

"Let's get out of here before we are caught again," said Harry "Or Dumbledore will have me expelled for sure."

"Let's go I hear someone" whispered Draco not wanting to shout just in case it was someone who knew his voice. Nodding their heads the four of them were off like a shot, and quickly out of breath got into the secret room.

"I've never been gladder to see this room" sighed Jamie slumping down on the couch trying to get her breath back.

"This sucks" sighed Draco.

"Tell me about it" groaned Harry.

"I wonder if this fireplace is connected to the floo network" said Draco.

"Of course it is," laughed Harry "How do you think me and Jamie have been getting back and from work?"

"I thought you were apparating" said Draco going slightly red in the face a sign of his obvious embarrassment.

"We've only did it once and it's horrible" shuddered Jamie.

"With me being claustrophobic it's even worse for me" said Harry nodding in agreement with his sister's assessment.

"You are?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"Yeah" said Harry being held in the dungeons of Potter manor since he was young would do that to anyone - have them fearing small enclosed spaces.

"I didn't think magical people had phobia's" said Hermione, silly really but she had so much to learn yet.

"I doubt many Witches and Wizards are Claustrophobic" shrugged Harry.

"Malfoy Manor!" shouted Draco.

"Son how are you?" asked Lucius looking worried and curious at the same time.

"Dad can you tell me what a Horcrux is?" asked Draco.

Jamie, Harry and Hermione silenced at once also wanting to know.

Lucius paled drastically…maybe he should start locking the library up if his son knew one of the least talked about subjects on the planet.

"Tell me first why you want to know" said Lucius looking like a vampire that hadn't eaten in five years.

"Harry got information about them from Slughorn we think Voldemort did that to the Diary" said Draco.

If anything Lucius looked ready to puke every meal he had ever ingested in his life.

"If that's true son we need to find it now" said Lucius looking truly afraid for the first time in Draco's life.

"What's a Horcrux father?" asked Draco looking like he dreaded the answer if his fathers profile was anything to go on.

"I'm conferencing Severus in hold on a minute" said Lucius and he shouted the name and location of Severus into the fireplace.

"Lucius what's the problem?" asked Severus looking at his old friend with worry in his usually emotionless eyes.

"Voldemort created a Horcrux" said Lucius having no doubt Severus knew what it was, if anyone knew everything about the Dark Arts it was Severus.

"What?" asked Severus hoarsely.

"The children think it's the diary" said Lucius.

"Which explains the sudden attacks on Muggle born students in the school" said Severus with a huge exhausted sigh.

"Of course Voldemort's the heir of Slytherin" said Hermione as if suddenly remembering something.

"How do you know this Miss Granger?" asked Severus.

"I was curious about who won the special award for services to the school" blushed Hermione.

"You know Tom Marvolo Riddle is Voldemort? Then you truly deserve you're title as the brightest Witch of you're age" muttered Severus not many knew that piece of information.

Hermione blushed and looked down even though Severus couldn't see her.

"How about we just summon it?" asked Harry.

"Don't!" shouted Lucius and Severus at the same time.

"But Voldemort might already be back" protested Harry.

"There's no known way to destroy a Horcrux not from the information I have on them, me and Lucius will summon it tomorrow morning while everyone's sleeping and get it safely put away until we figure out how to destroy it" said Severus.

"I'll bring all the books I have that contain references to Horcrux's" nodded Lucius.

"Dad can my friends come home during summer?" asked Draco sounding more hopeful than Lucius had ever heard his son.

"They can come over whenever they like" said Lucius. He wasn't sure about having a Muggle born in his manor but if it pleased his son he would do anything. Lucius' motto was family first before Voldemort which was why he was no longer a Death Eater. It wasn't a life he wanted for his son, so he would move hell and heaven to make sure it remained that way.

"I meant to stay over the entire summer" said Draco.

"Won't the Potters' want their son and daughter for the summer?" asked Lucius frowning.

"We got Godric expelled they aren't exactly happy with us" said Jamie softly.

Severus and Lucius shared a look as if they were now beginning to suspect something they shot a look at Draco and he nodded answering the unasked question.

"Then you are more than welcome" said Lucius.

"Thank you sir" grinned Jamie.

"It's Lucius please" said Malfoy softly.

"Yes Lucius thank you" said Harry curtly.

"Good" said Lucius smiling softly at the look on his son's face he had never seen such a smile on his child's face since he was three years old.

"Now go to you're beds and let us sort this out for now…thank you son" smiled Lucius.

"Night dad" said Draco.

"Professor Snape? Um…there's a petrified student and ghost in sixth floor corridor," muttered Hermione "We didn't want to be caught again so we fled."

"Thank you for that information" sighed Severus cutting his floo off already on his way towards the petrified student.

* * *

Who would you rather figure out where the chamber is? Hermione? Jamie? Draco? or Harry? Will Lucius and Severus be able to get the Diary and stop the attacks? will one of the four end up in the Chamber? Jamie? Draco? Hermione? Harry? if so will it still be Ginny who has the Diary? Who's being manipulated into doing Tom Riddles Work? R&R please


	31. Chapter 31

My Brothers Love

Sings = *I've Got My Muse Back Na Na Na Na I've Got My Muse Back* and *I'm The Champion No Time For Loose Muses I'm The Champion No Time For Loose Muses!* sighs lol woohoo i love it! hope you enjoyed the new chapter i know its not long as usual but i feel i must leave it there =P yay! pay some thought to my Author's note at the bottom please and let me know =D

Chapter 31

"How do you think they are doing?" asked Draco anxiously.

"I don't know but they are brilliant at what they do it wont be hard for them to figure it out" said Harry trusting the two most untrustworthy people in the world to be able to fix it. They were untrustworthy to everyone other than the group; no one would trust them with a kitten never mind anything else.

"Here's hoping" said Hermione, she along with Draco, Harry and Jamie would be afraid if Voldemort came back. She was a Muggle born and friends with a future Death Eater (according to Voldemort) and two of the most wanted on Voldemort's list. So she should be afraid, very afraid.

"Are you coming to see them with me?" asked Harry changing the subject as others trickled in and sat near them.

"Yes" said Hermione immediately.

"Course I am" grinned Draco.

"Are they going to be angry at what we found?" asked Jamie.

"I don't think so we found out information they didn't. If anything you will have won my fathers respect" said Draco.

"Let's go" smirked Hermione making their way down towards Professor Snape's private quarters.

They knocked and waited a good five minutes for a reply, their professor's face relaxed when he saw it was then and with a jerky head movement invited them in. When he had become the head of Slytherin he had taken down all the portraits and stuck them elsewhere so they couldn't report to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore hadn't been happy but there's nothing he could have done or Severus would have gotten suspicious of him.

"Did you get it?" asked Harry and Draco at the same time to both men in the room.

"We did, but nothing so far" said Severus.

"It's still early days Severus stop being so dour" said Lucius, he couldn't give up he wasn't letting that bastard come back. His son was going to have a normal happy life if it killed him in the process so be it he would die a happy man.

"You know me Lucius I wont relax until that's destroyed" pointing towards the black diary that lay innocently on his desk.

"I know" sighed Lucius the stress showing slightly.

"What about Basilisk Venom? Would that kill the diary?" asked Harry softly.

"Only one problem there's no known Basilisk hasn't been in hundreds of years it's impossible to get it" said Severus.

"But would it work?" asked Jamie.

"I don't know it's possible" sighed Severus.

"Well there's a basilisk in the school" said Harry as if it's an everyday thing; the other three children nodded together agreeing with Harry.

"WHAT!" yelped Lucius and Severus looking alarmed.

"And how do you know this piece of information?" asked Severus dangerously.

Draco looked at Jamie and Harry for permission they nodded sighed they had let the cat out of the bag themselves.

"Harry and Jamie can talk to snakes" replied Draco seriously.

"Wait a minute how can talk to snakes if no one else in the family can" said Lucius looking suspicious.

"We don't know" lied Harry.

"Now that's a lie" said Severus spotting it a mile away.

Harry and Jamie looked nervously at each other.

"What's wrong? Are they right?" asked Hermione looking hurt.

"So much for you hating liars then" said Draco looking disgusted.

"You wouldn't believe us even if we told you the truth!" protested Jamie angrily.

Harry just remained quiet feeling hurt his friends were accusing him.

"We are you're friends! Of course we would believe you" yelled Draco his arms across his chest an emotionless mask already hiding his hurt.

"Fine we killed Voldemort me and Jamie were sleeping together when Voldemort attacked it wasn't Godric that was hit it was us!" said Harry angrily they had practically goaded him into it.

"How does he have a scar too?" asked Lucius.

"I don't know we are triplet's maybe a magic thing or it could be a coincidence maybe he got it in the magical backlash who knows" shrugged Jamie - they weren't angry because they had asked themselves that same question ever since it happened.

"Have you told you're parents? How long have you known?" asked Severus sitting down feeling light-headed right now.

"What so they can say we are trying to steal Godric's spotlight no thank you" sneered Harry angrily.

"Or beaten for suggesting such a thing. Only sweet little Godric could have done something so good" snapped Jamie.

"Merlin" sighed Lucius.

"Of course we believe you, and we understand why you didn't tell us…even if I'm still a little hurt" said Hermione.

Draco sighed "I guess I do to" but he wasn't one for letting go of grudges so quickly.

Jamie and Harry just shook their head.

"So the Basilisk is in the Chamber of Secrets isn't it?" asked Lucius his eyes narrowed after coming to the conclusion.

"Yeah" said Draco when Jamie and Harry didn't reply they were obviously not in the mood for this anymore.

"I suppose you know where it is?" asked Severus these four twelve year olds seem to know everything.

"No not yet" said Draco. "But I have a good idea where the entrance could be"

"Where?" asked Jamie her sulk forgotten at this new piece of information.

"Well remember how the Hogwarts a history says that only one death has happened? As if she had just died? What if it was the Basilisk? That is the time Voldemort was at school Myrtle also happens to be a Muggle born st-ghost" said Draco.

"The entrance is in the girl's bathroom?" smirked Harry wanting to burst out laughing no one would have expected Lord Slytherin to do such a thing - which is why the idea is ingenious.

"It's what I was thinking" admitted Draco.

"It also says only the heir of Slytherin could open it so either Jamie or Harry will have to open it in Parseltongue" said Hermione.

Suddenly a voice surrounded the school filling every nook and cranny 'Every student and teacher please come back to the Great hall immediately please'

"What's happened now?" hissed Severus.

"You best go" said Lucius.

"Stay here" said Severus to Lucius and got the children out of his rooms.

"Like I'm going anywhere" said Lucius he might be a Slytherin but didn't want to be introduced to a Basilisk thank you.

-0

Jamie, Hermione, Draco and Harry slipped in and sat down in the Slytherin table, they knew it was bad when Dumbledore didn't glare at them for sitting together on the one table instead of Jamie and Hermione going to the Ravenclaw table.

* * *

Will things remained strained between Jamie, Harry and Draco and Hermione after their declerations? or will they being twelve year old get over it before tonight is over? what is Dumbledore wanting? who has died? or been petrified Ginny? name some names of someone whos reconizeable but not important to the story so i can use them lol well review tell me what you think...thats all thats going to be updated tonight sorry guys i've got alot on and not able to write three chapters again! but i think it will be one of my twitters (Twilight/Potters x-over) next maybe ill get into a pattern of updating a Potter one and a twitter every day that way i should get some stories finished! coz some of them are nearly ready to round up like **My Trip Through Time** =P only like three or four chapters left before its finished! some others are at a permanant stand still like **pretty boy**,** insane potter**, **my precious mate**- im not sure what to do with that or the pirates of the carribbean type one gosh theres so many and **the alternative deathly hallow** if you think of any ideas that might help me even just to get started again let me know through here or private message whichever you prefer! id greatly appreciate it!


	32. Chapter 32

My Brothers Love

Chapter 32

The banners were black when they entered, Hermione and Jamie gasped immediately. They knew what those banners represented; they had read about it in Hogwarts a History. As they sat down they explained what was going on, Draco and Harry looked at each other sadness in their eyes. They were profoundly grateful that it wasn't one of them.

"I'm grievously sad to say that Terry Boot has passed on to his next great adventure. His life cut in his childhood no one deserves that so I ask you to raise you're Goblet in tribute to a smart young boy Terry Boot!" said Dumbledore raising his glass and looking like he had aged a hundred years.

All the children looked shocked and unsure what to do as they raised their goblets in respect for their fallen classmate wondering what on earth had happened.

"Albus one of my students is missing" said the Ravenclaw head of house looking frightened that another of his students was dead. Filius looked like a feather could knock him over.

"Who?" frowned Dumbledore unable to see anything out of the ordinary at the Ravenclaw table.

"Luna Lovegood" squeaked the small teacher, Luna may be strange but she was one of his best charm students. She was right up there beside the Potter children, Malfoy and Granger. She could one day be better than Lily Evans if she tried her hardest, Filius also knew her father and this would devastate him so he wished and prayed for something to give and her to come in unharmed.

"Ginny Weasley is missing from the Gryffindor's" said Minerva - the teachers were doing head counts to make sure all the students were there.

"None of my Huffelpuff's are missing" said Pomda.

"None of my Slytherin's are missing" said Severus looking greatly relieved but hardly surprised.

"We must look for them immediately" said Dumbledore looking greatly distressed, the Weasley's he could see being handy in the Order but if anything happened to their daughter…they would want nothing to do with him or his Order.

Just then the caretaker came in trotting up to Dumbledore in what looked like a fake run. Then began whispering to him, this made Dumbledore pale drastically.

"They are in the legendary Chamber of Secrets" whispered Dumbledore to his teachers.

"We must find it at once" said McGonagall no one hurt her Gryffindor's and got away with it.

"It's a Basilisk how are we going to protect ourselves from it?" sneered Severus. "We must shut the school down and let the Auror's do their job."

"All Headmaster's have solved Hogwart's problems I am not about to let it get into the hands of the Ministry they will not remove their hold from the school" said Dumbledore it was one of his greatest fears.

"I will remain and watch the students" said Filius wand at the ready when he saw Dumbledore's face.

"This is madness" said Severus it would only result in their deaths.

"We do as we must to protect the school" said Dumbledore grimly.

"I'm coming" said McGonagall rolling up the sleeves of her top which lay under her cloak.

"I'll stay with Filius" said Lockhart looking ready for battle but if they were all honest he looked ready to bolt.

"I am as well" said Pomda she wouldn't leave the children defenceless not her Huffelpuff's.

"Very well let's go" said Dumbledore his own wand out.

"Professor Snape?" asked Harry softly.

"Yes?" said Severus looking quite angry.

"May we help?" asked Harry giving him a wide eyed look as if to say - say yes or regret it'

"We know where Luna might hang out" said Jamie.

"Yeah and Ginny we've seen them occasionally" Draco piped in.

"You four come with me the others go one way" said Severus.

The students nodded grimly.

"If they help we do!" said Percy angrily.

"No you must stay here, it's you're duty as future Head boy to keep the students safe" soothed Dumbledore. Percy's head practically swelled to the size of a watermelon at Dumbledore's praise. He had been practically told he was going to be head boy next year and any thoughts of Ginny quickly escaped his mind.

"Yes sir" said Percy straight laced as always.

"Good" beamed Dumbledore -One less thing to worry about if Percy and Ginny ended up dead Molly would have his hide.

"Let's go" said Dumbledore, he didn't care about the other Potters or their friends and if anything happened he wouldn't mind. Although if he lost Severus there would be hell to pay the man was his spy for Voldemort after all.

-0

"Girls Bathroom?" asked Draco.

"Yeah" said Harry and Jamie together as one.

"Then let's go" said Hermione.

Severus just rolled his eyes, they talked too much for his liking but he did like them so let them off with it. If he stopped to think about it he would have realized they were quieter than normal children.

"Do you even know how to get it open? The password?" asked Severus sarcastically.

"Well considering he was the only one that could speak it I don't imagine it will be something difficult" said Draco just as sarcastically back.

Severus smirked and nodded his head as if to say 'Well done'

"We're here" said Harry opening it up.

"Well here goes nothing" said Severus and everyone began looking for a secret compartment inside the bathroom. No one went near the sink, who would assume the sink was it? After all they did work.

"Did you not think to come and see me?" shouted Myrtle.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry kindly.

"No one asked me! I could have told them that Ginny Weasley took a blond girl in there" shouted Myrtle pointing to the sink.

"That's the entrance?" asked Harry befuddled.

"She hissed at it and it opened" giggled Myrtle.

"Thank you so much Myrtle you're the best" smiled Hermione.

Myrtle would have blushed bright red if she had been able to, unless she took off crying down her loo bend. No one had ever been nice to her before and she wasn't sure how to take it. Even when she was a girl in Hogwarts no one had been nice to her.

"What's up with her now?" scoffed Draco.

"She's not used to people being nice to her Draco" scolded Hermione.

"Harry get it open" said Severus he didn't like children for a reason he wasn't comfortable around them.

"Yes sir" said Harry. Standing in front of the mirror he closed his eyes and imagined himself talking to the garden snake he had saw at school.

"Hello chamber of secrets reveal you're self to me open" hissed Harry. Harry had begun to think it wasn't working until he said the last word.

Jumping back in fright they looked down at it in wonder it looked like a big massive empty passage. Without thinking Harry went down, he was going to make sure it was safe for his friends, he whooped all the way down it was great fun. Severus came down afterwards with a dark look on his face. Next entered Draco, Hermione and then Jamie.

"We are under the school" said Hermione looking around at her new surroundings.

"Come on" said Severus he didn't play around, but if you looked closer Severus' eyes were wider than normal. He was in Slytherin's territory that no one apart from Voldemort when he was younger had been in.

"Open" hissed Harry in Parseltongue at the other entrance. Snakes slithered around it then opened the circular door.

"Who dare's enter my domain" hissed a snake nearby. Everyone closed their eyes and clenched their wands with their fists.

"My name is Harry Potter it's nice to meet you we're here for two people that came down" hissed Harry - Jamie was meanwhile translating what he said.

"Where's Tom he promised to visit" hissed the snake.

"Tom? Voldemort? That was fifty years ago you're hurting the children at Hogwarts why? When you were born here to protect them as Master Slytherin no doubt told you" hissed Harry.

"Tom told me otherwise I always obey a snake speaker" hissed the snake.

"I'm the only snake speaker here please close you're eyes so we can open ours and look for our people" said Harry.

"As you wish snake speaker" hissed the Basilisk.

"Thank you" said Harry opening his eyes slowly.

"Do you know where they are?" hissed Harry.

"Further up" hissed the snake before taking its leave.

"Ask it if I can take some of its venom!" asked Severus sounding very odd to the students - was that excitement they could hear coming from their teacher?

"May we have the honour of you're venom and some scales?" hissed Harry softly.

"There is enough in Salazar Slytherin's potions lab" hissed the snake and it was gone this time.

"Slytherin has a lab down here?" asked Severus wide eyed his long legs going faster than anyone thought possible for still walking.

The children muffled their laughter because Severus was acting very unusual for him.

* * *

Will Ginny have taken Luna down against her will? and risk being expelled? or will Severus and Lucius rescue her and tell them that it was the Diary controlling her? or will they explain to Luna what happened and what could happen? she agree and tell them her and ginny got lost? will ginny and luna or just luna join the four group? R&R please


	33. Chapter 33

My Brothers Love

Chapter 33

"Luna?" asked Harry softly.

"She just passed out I didn't do anything I swear" said Luna wide eyed. She didn't want to be expelled and sent back to her drunk of her father. Her mother would be so disappointed in her even if she was gone. Her mother had paid for her Hogwarts education when she was born and saved money for her in an education account. The last thing her and her mother made together was a corkscrew necklace and she never took it off.

"It's ok she isn't doing it on her own free will" soothed Severus calmly he didn't want to put up with a crying first year.

"What do you mean?" asked Luna frowning at her teacher.

"Voldemort's manipulating her though a Diary so you cannot tell anyone where you have been or how to get down here…it's a secret after all" said Harry softly.

"Oh" said Luna's eyes were huge like Draco remembered his house elf's eyes being. So what she saw could be true? Was she a seer? If so how could she be it didn't make sense but she knew better than to tell anyone - who would believe her she was Loony Lovegood.

"Stupefy" muttered Severus he didn't want to chance her wakening up who knows what affects Voldemort is having on her. They needed to destroy that diary and as soon as possible.

"Come on let's go" said Severus.

"The lab?" protested Harry he wanted to see if there was any good books.

"We will visit another day now come" said Severus, even though it was killing him to walk away - it wasn't as if anyone else had access to the priceless place that was Salazar Slytherin's private potions lab.

"Awww" groaned Draco that sucks his favourite person growing up had been his father Severus and of course the legendary Salazar Slytherin.

"He's right someone still has control over Weasley we have to get the dairy destroyed" said Harry.

"The venom! We need it then" said Hermione.

"I'll get it go ahead I'll as him for some of his" sighed Harry and walked off hissing at the snake.

-0

"He will be fine Jamie" soothed Hermione for the tenth time.

"Yeah you would have heard if something happened" said Draco.

"Just how are we going to get back up?" asked Hermione out of the blue as she remembered something. They had slid down a big massive opening with no way of getting back up it.

Just as they reached it Severus pulled out his wand and said an incantation that Hermione or the others didn't understand. It created stairs all the way up it, they rose their eyebrows did Professor Snape really think they were going to be able to get up that small tunnel. They were about to find out, and it turned out they were able to no problem the tunnels were big enough for Severus to get up no problem.

They waited ten minutes for Harry to join them; Jamie hadn't been more relieved to see her brother than right then. They hardly ever parted and when they did it was torture to each of them.

"Got it how are we going to get to the Dungeons without being seen with them" said Harry.

Severus rolled his eyes and performed disillusion charms on then and floated Ginny Weasley down to the dungeons without his wand so it didn't look to out of character for him.

It didn't take long to get to the Dungeons; Lucius was surprised to say the least when Severus took the Disillusion charm off to reveal a very pale deathly looking Ginny Weasley.

"We must destroy now he still has a hold over her" said Severus angrily.

"Shit" swore Lucius looking worried they didn't know how to destroy it.

"I have the venom" said Harry.

"Let's put it to the test" sighed Severus.

"Stab it first" suggested Jamie.

So that's exactly what they did, instead of just being paper stabbed ink begun spurting out of it, Harry threw the basilisk venom onto the pages, then it began to scream. They had to cover their ears, thank god there was silencing charms on Professor Snape's quarters or Dumbledore would have been down there quicker than lightening.

"Enervate" said Severus, they noticed immediately that Ginny was starting to get some colour back to her very pale complexion.

"Where am I?" groaned Ginny come to it.

"My quarters Miss Weasley" said Severus coolly, Lucius had left and entered another room.

"What happened I don't remember anything" she said wide eyed.

"You tripped and fell how are you feeling? Luna found you and brought you here" asked Severus.

"Oh I'm sorry" said Ginny blushing bright red.

"It's fine would you like me to escort you to the Hospital wing?" asked Severus he wasn't exactly open and friendly but he wasn't being nasty to her.

"No I'm fine" said Ginny wide eyed he didn't want her mum getting all worried about her. Good job her mum hadn't seen the handle of her clock on Mortal Peril.

"Very well" said Severus.

"I'll come with you if you like" said Luna softly.

Ginny smiled softly "I'd like that"

She remembered Luna they had played together when they were smaller. It had all stopped when her mother had died, she never used to come out, her father constantly told him she wasn't allowed out and she had given up.

Maybe now they could become friends they had been before, the Lovegood's stayed not far from the Weasley's. She had been the only friend she had, she knew no one else her age.

"Come on then!" said Luna.

"Thank you Professor Snape" said Ginny blushing red before running out of the room, Luna walking at a more sedate pace joined her and they both went to the Great Hall where everyone looked worried about them, then she learned the news about a Ravenclaw called Terry Boot being killed.

They never did find out who had opened the chamber of secrets or who had killed Terry Boot and petrified the students.

* * *

Will Ginny and Luna become best friends? or will they join the group and still become best friends? will she begin remembering then become their friend? when her family shuns her and disbeliefs her? R&R plz


	34. Chapter 34

My Brothers Love

Chapter 34

Ginny and Luna were given detention for ignoring the Headmaster's call for all people to get to the Great Hall. Which they didn't mind as they served it together, Luna and Ginny seemed inseparable. Dumbledore had no idea Ginny Weasley had any connection to it, Severus wasn't going to tell him anytime soon. Lucius and Severus didn't want the old fool to know about the Horcrux's. It would only hinder their search for them, they already had a list of other items he may be using.

Severus had been quiet regarding the children-who-lived, he knew they were telling the truth or believed they were. He however, had doubts as he knew Godric had managed to defeat Voldemort down in the bottom of Hogwarts. Or was nothing as it seemed? He sure would have loved some answers.

"Where are we going then?" Jamie asked Harry.

"Well I don't know if Draco still want's us to go then we will go there, but I'm still going to be working" said Harry softly.

"Then I will too" smiled Jamie they needed all the money they could get.

"Ah, Jamie, Harry please come up to my office" said Dumbledore cheerfully. Severus was beside him and he looked furious and utterly defeated for some reason. Harry and his sister knew this couldn't be good.

"Yes sir" said Harry so the four made their way to the Headmaster's office in silence. Jamie looked so worried and Harry wanted to comfort her but he couldn't he too was petrified.

"What is this about sir?" asked Jamie.

"I'm sorry to say that you will be unable to take the name Potter any longer" said Dumbledore softly as if it pained him greatly to say it. Jamie, Harry and Severus all knew otherwise - he was enjoying it.

"I see" said Harry it hadn't hurt as much as he thought - he had known this day was coming for quite some time.

"With no means to pay for your Hogwarts education I'm afraid we wont see you next year." he finished delicately.

"That's where you're wrong I have enough to pay for mine and my sister's Hogwarts education…especially after we get a scholarship from the ministry" said Harry. He knew that's the only way the Weasley's managed to all attend Hogwarts. Molly filled out sponsorships every year for her children, and paid the rest they made nowhere near enough to support seven children to get to Hogwarts.

"You have five thousand galleons?" asked Dumbledore doubtfully.

"Yes" said Harry with a smirk…Dumbledore wasn't going to get rid of them that easy. Thank god Jamie wanted to work - they would need it to attend the fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Won't you need somewhere to stay?" said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"Draco's father has agreed to let us stay for the summer" smirked Jamie.

The twinkle left Dumbledore's eyes that was bad, he hadn't expected or thought of that. They were too powerful to go to Malfoy, he must speak to the Ministry about getting them a guardian the stricter the better in his opinion.

"May we leave sir? The Hogwart's express will be leaving soon" said Harry.

"I'm afraid the Malfoy residence isn't an ideal accommodation for you" said Dumbledore looking sorry.

"You have no say in where we decide to live, nor does James or Lily Potter" said Harry coolly.

"That's where you are wrong, I have filled for temporary guardianship of you" smiled Dumbledore softly. "You will live with someone who can look after you properly I have a Portkey here for you to go". A complete lie but once he spoke to the Ministry they were hardly going to say no.

"At least let them say goodbye to their friends Headmaster" replied Severus, his black eyes hiding a gleam.

"Well I suppose it couldn't hurt meet me back up here when the students have left" said Dumbledore. That way he could have the paperwork he needed done in time for them coming up. That way no one would question him - not that they should need to he was Albus Dumbledore leader of light after all.

"Yes sir" said Jamie, what if Dumbledore treated them worse than James and Lily had? She didn't know if she could live though that- after all the freedom they had last year.

"Don't worry" whispered Severus leaving towards his office the twins headed back into the great hall.

"Where where you?" asked Hermione looking concerned. She had walked into the hall expecting them to be there but they hadn't been. She had went to see Draco only to find him by himself. They had been frantic with worry, but had calmed down when they saw the twins walk though the door. It didn't last long with the looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco softly.

"The Potter's disowned us" whispered Jamie.

Draco gasped completely appalled, it wasn't done anymore, last time it had happened was when Sirius Black had been wiped of the family tree. Which was nearly thirty years ago. Heir's were far too precious to disown them, especially the Potter family it was even less than the Malfoy line.

"I'm so sorry" whispered Draco.

"But why?" asked Hermione her mind unable to process what her friends had told them. Normal families didn't do that, cast them out at age of twelve and make them unable to have a last name or keep them going. If you exclude orphans of course, which she didn't do lightly.

"Dumbledore told us we would not get back to Hogwarts" said Jamie.

"But we have money saved up, we are going to get the scholarship from the Ministry so we can attend" said Harry before his friends could explode.

"Good they have yet to say no to anyone so…" said Draco looking happier now.

"With the way things are going it wouldn't surprise me if they did say no" sighed Jamie slumping down on the seat not hungry in the slightest.

"What?" asked Draco frowning…had something else happened up there?

"What else did Dumbledore say?" asked Hermione angrily.

"That he's obtained guardianship of us" whispered Harry. Dumbledore seemed to hate them with a vengeance for reasons they couldn't understand.

"What?" screeched Draco looking like his veins might explode.

"Yeah" muttered Jamie glumly.

"What can we do?" said Hermione.

"Run away?" suggested Harry.

"Just come to mine regardless" said Draco smirking, the Ministry nor Dumbledore couldn't get past the wards on the manor.

"I think we will, I'll call upon Dobby and he can take us to you're house if it comes to it" said Harry.

"Then he wont know if we went on our own free will or were taken" smirked Jamie.

"That's the train here" said Hermione sadly. She was going to the Malfoy's for the last two weeks of the holidays but until then she had to spend the rest of the summer holidays with her parents.

"Go, I'll see you later" said Harry.

"What is my dad doing here?" asked Draco looking confused.

"Go find out" shrugged Jamie.

So Draco went to his father, Hermione went to board the train and Jamie and Harry? Well they looked like they were being sentenced to the gallows.

-0

When Harry and Jamie got to the Headmaster's office, it was full of people, Lucius, Severus, Draco, Minister Fudge, Dumbledore and an unknown man they didn't know. They were happy to see Dumbledore didn't look happy, anything that made him unhappy made them happy.

"Ah Harry Jamie nice to meet you" beamed the man happily it reminded them of Dumbledore to the extreme and they took a instant dislike to him.

"What is going on?" asked Harry curiously.

"My dad's got temporary gaurdianship of you till you come of age" said Draco grinning like mad as if he had just seen the best show of his life - lucky bugger probably had.

"I sighed the papers first" said Dumbledore patiently.

"You did not have the appropriate authorities with you at the time" said Fudge smartly.

"Nevertheless I still signed them first so it goes to show that it should be me caring for them" said Dumbledore soothingly.

"It's null and void without the appropriate authorities!" said Fudge with finality.

"Then we will see what the Wizengamont think" said Dumbledore he wasn't giving up on them.

"Then I shall propose you be removed from the Head of the Wizengamont and Headmaster as you will have two new children to care for, that need full time care" said Fudge.

Dumbledore looked furious he was being backed into a corner, he couldn't take the chance of the Wizengamont agreeing with Fudge. It was most likely they would as well because children came first to them all…they were grandfathers and great grandfathers themselves.

"Fine," said Dumbledore with a fake smile on his face "I just wanted what was best for the children."

"Hasn't anyone wondered about what they want?" questioned the unknown man.

Dumbledore's eyes widened and he wanted to strangle the man - of course they wouldn't want to go with him over Malfoy! He had made his disgust for them known.

"We would love to go with Mr. Malfoy I mean Lucius" said Jamie speaking at once a bright smile on her face.

"Then it's sorted they are old enough to know what they want!" said Fudge joyfully.

"Great, come now children" said Lucius smoothly.

The children quickly piled out of the room, Lucius nodded curtly to Fudge and Severus before leaving. Completely ignoring everyone else in the room, the Black Headmaster portrait was laughing himself silly. It wasn't long before Fudge floo'ed out and the unknown man Portkey'ed out. He must know Dumbledore personally otherwise he wouldn't have been able to get out of the school with any means other than floo transportation.

"I need you to keep an eye on them Severus" said Dumbledore looking worried and furious.

Severus sighed and replied "Very well" as if he wasn't wanting to do it, but as he left a smirk graced his features. It was obvious he wanted to spend his time at Malfoy manor with the three teens.

* * *

Will Severus and Lucius begin teaching the children how to defend themselves? expecially for Voldemort coming back? will Lucius get a wand maker from America to give them all new wands? will Hermione still join them? Will After The Holiday Ginny and Luna go see the group and join? Ginny isnt as light anymore she had seen the grey world none of her family has! will she to end up disowned or will it be dumbledore trying to convince Molly to disown Ginny - who never does - the weasley's despite everything have family values and that is that families come first much like the Malfoy's. R&R plz


	35. Chapter 35

**My Brothers Love**

**Chapter 35**

**A Summer They Won't Forget**

**grangergal101- This Chapter Is For You! Took Time Out Of My Day To Write It So Enjoy! :) **

**A.N - I've Been So Busy And Unable To Update Anything But Tomorrow Expect A Few Updates. Possible From Silent Light, Can't Fight The Moon Light And Another Beginning Possibly A Few Harry Potter Stories But They Are To Be Still Be Determined! It Just Depends On How Long I've Got To Myself! Usually Only Takes Me Half An Hour To Write A Chapter! The Beauty Of Being A Touch Typist! :P Don't Even Need To Look At The Keyboard And The Amount Of Words I Write? Wooo Love It LOL ;) So Yes Expect Lots Of Updates Have Quite A Bit Of Free Time! No Plans For Tomorrow! Take Care And On With The Story. **

**Unedited **

* * *

Needless to say Harry and Jamie had the best summer of their lives, Severus and Lucius taught them everything they needed to know. When Hermione joined them half way though the summer holidays, she too began learning Occlumency and Dark arts to defend themselves. They all had separate rooms, which looked more like apartments with their own bathrooms. Narcissa began teaching them Wizard politics and proper manners fit for a pureblood, how to act in public.

They also brewed a potion to find out about their family tree.

"So we are related" smirked Harry looking at his and Hermione's results.

"Look Mione your actually more related to the proper branch which means you can claim it no one can contest it" said Draco with a smirk.

"So we are related cousins about three times removed" said Jamie.

"She can also claim her great, great grandfather's vaults" said Severus sliding in after listening in on them, to say he was shocked would be an understatement of the century.

"Gellert Grindelwald is my great, great grandfather?" whispered Hermione unsure of how to feel about that information.

"Hermione Grindelwald" Jamie tested the name.

"My name is Granger why would you call me that?" frowned Hermione.

"When you claim your inheritance you will be known as Hermione Jean Granger Grindelwald" said Draco.

"Really?" frowned Hermione unsure of how people would react to that.

"That also means Lily was a pureblood too…if it was your Gran that was given away how did Lily's line die out?" mused Jamie.

"Your maternal grandmother married a Muggle she must have given up her heritage the chance of any children they had magic was fifty- fifty. She obviously didn't inherit any magic from her mother, and kept her magic a secret if she did tell she never told Lily her grandmother was magical as well. Which I seriously doubt Rose Evans was a very beautiful and caring woman. One of the nicest Muggles I've ever met" murmured Severus.

"You knew my grandmother?" asked Harry his eyes listening up before dimming wondering if they would have hated him.

"Yes she died before her time, she was very fair and perfect she couldn't have had two children who were more different" said Severus "She would have loved the pair of you, she loved all children although you could tell Rose loved Lily and the fact she had magic"

"What about my other Grandmother and father?" asked Jamie remembering the cloak from first year.

"Hm…they were old when they had Potter they didn't live to see him marry Lily Evans" said Severus softly.

"Would they have been disappointed?" asked Harry.

"Perhaps the Potter line was as pure as they came…but I think three of you would have softened them…they always feared the Potter line would expire" said Severus honestly.

"Well it just might the chances of Godric surviving is next to none" scoffed Draco Malfoy with a sneer.

"I need to ask a favour of you" asked Severus staring straight at Harry.

"What is it sir?" asked Harry wearily.

"Could you give me the memory of that Halloween night?" asked Severus.

Harry looked stung as if he believed Severus didn't believe him, it made Severus feel guilty but he needed to know once and for all. He couldn't forget what he had seen; Godric had defeated Quirrell and Voldemort along with him when he was eleven.

"If you want" murmured Harry, thinking about it letting Severus draw the memory out wincing as it played out in his head. Severus put it into a vial; Jamie did the same letting him see it from her point of view, nodding his thanks he left.

.X.

"I have the memories" said Severus, the guilt he felt showed on his face.

"Don't feel so bad Severus they are young and will bounce back" said Lucius softly.

"They are my students, who are unafraid of me and I'm practically telling them I do not trust them…if what we suspect about their home life is true … then they trusted me unconditionally and I might have broken that trust permanently" sighed Severus rubbing his eyes tiredly, as he dropped the memories into a pensive.

"No they don't trust as it is Severus but you can make it up to them" said Lucius coolly.

"I hope so" sighed Severus; both men touched it and were dragged in to witness the downfall of Lord Voldemort at the hands of two young babies.

They came out shaken and wide eyed.

"Well I'll be damned" whispered Lucius getting up and pouring two fire Whiskey's and passing one over he downed his in one gulp.

"Then what did I see?" frowned Severus.

"Put it in and let's see" sighed Lucius. He was determined to get to the bottom of it.

He did just that, and saw what exactly Severus saw only they were able to actively walk around and see the memory from all angles.

"The cloth it has blood on it" frowned Lucius upon seeing the blood stain on the rag.

"Harry had been down and retrieved the stone before Quirrell and Potter got down here" nodded Severus.

"Could it be his?" asked Lucius.

"Indeed he was bleeding" nodded Severus his shoulders relaxing as the puzzles all began to merge together and make sense for the first time.

"Then you do owe the twins an apology" sighed Lucius getting out.

"So it would seem" murmured Severus, feeling pretty sorry for himself.

.X.

Later that night when the children had gone to bed, Severus went up to see Harry first finding him awake he went in. Severus felt the best approach was the truth, so when he gave Harry his memory back he began telling him.

"When I got to the room I saw Godric actually defeating Quirrell I recently looked at the memory again and saw Godric had picked up a cloth with blood on it" soothed Severus.

"Oh that was mine…I had hurt my arm" said Harry his eyes lightening up at least his professor had a real reason to be confused and didn't just not believe them outright.

"I do apologize; however being what I am I am extremely cautious and hardly trust anyone … let alone usually my students. You have proven yourself time and time again, and for that I thank you…I don't usually apologize either so don't get used to it" smirked Severus.

"Wouldn't dream of it sir, I'm just glad you had a reason for not believing it" said Harry honestly his green eyes alight with relief.

"Good so we shall put this business behind us, there's only one week left of the holidays and we have decided to just let you enjoy it. I know you like learning but this is the summer holidays and you deserve a break…you have worked so hard these past few weeks" said Severus putting his hand up to stop Harry's protests.

"Yes sir" grinned Harry widely.

"Very well, goodnight Harry" said Severus, he couldn't call them Mr. Potter, Miss Potter as they were disowned and no longer allowed to bear the Potter name.

"Good night Professor Snape" murmured Harry sleepily.

.X.

Before they went back to Hogwarts, Hermione had indeed claimed her inheritance but to Jamie and Harry's surprise - they found out she had split it between them. Everything from books, artefacts, Jem's everything. Needless to say they didn't have to worry about next years payments to be able to study at Hogwarts.

Which Hermione's permission they had taken on the Evan's name, now they were officially Harry and Jamie Evans. There was not a thing Lily could do about it either as Hermione had fully claimed the vaults she could protest it but she wouldn't win, not with the lawyers Lucius Malfoy would have on the case.

"Dumbledore will not be happy that someone has taken the Grindelwald name though" admitted Draco as they went for an ice cream.

"How come?" asked Harry confused.

"Well my great grandfather's portrait says that there was something between them…something improper" said Draco.

No one caught his drifts, huffing he told them in simpler words.

"You know two men together…until Dumbledore found out what he was doing and ended up killing him" murmured Draco very quietly.

"How on earth did he end up married then?" gawped Hermione.

"Gay men marry all the time for heirs or maybe he was a Bi or maybe he truly did love her we will never know" shrugged Draco.

"I suppose" murmured Hermione, the more she found out the more boggled she got.

"That must have been hard though doesn't matter if we don't like him" sighed Jamie.

Harry and Draco wanted to screw their faces up but knew Jamie was right it must have been hard.

"Are you ready to head back and pack?" asked Severus sneaking up behind them, he felt proud when he saw them all reaching for their wand. It meant all the training wasn't for naught; he had also realized that Jamie and Harry could perform wandless magic. It had shocked him to the core, but he had the entire summer to get over it. He also then encouraged them to not reveal it to anyone and remain using their wands. It would come in handy to get them out of any life and death situation they might find themselves in.

* * *

There we go! will i gloss over their third year? make it into one big chapter? or continue on in the manner i'm doing? keeping the imporant parts in? will they find all the horcux's before Harry's fourth year? so when harry and jamie stand together united once again voldemort dies for good this time? will cedric diggory die? will i have pettigrew get free? or someone more sinister? Will i have someone inside hogwarts help portkey jamie and harry away? and forget the whole tournament thingy? R&R plz :) bye for now


	36. Chapter 36

**My Brothers Love **

**Chapter 36 **

**you wanted Sirius and remus to be in the story more and their reactions so here we go! it also explains how godric feels too - enjoy! **

**Remus and Sirius **

* * *

Remus and Sirius had been constantly going on Order missions since 'Godric' had supposedly defeated Voldemort. Dumbledore and a few others knew Voldemort wasn't gone for good and continued gathering intelligence and people for whenever Voldemort actually managed to make it back. Remus and Sirius were one of them. Unfortunately like everyone else they thought of Godric more, it didn't mean they didn't love Jamie and Harry.

"Happy Birthday Godric!" grinned Sirius coming in, he was only going to be able to attend the birthday before going off on yet another mission for the Order. Which was to try and capture Peter Pettigrew, as Remus and Sirius knew him best they had been told to go. They had been looking for him for years with no success.

"Hey Sirius! Thank you!" beamed Godric, taking the three presents and putting them on the table.

"Where's the other birthday boy and girl?" grinned Remus patting his best pal on the back.

"Ah, about that sit down" said James looking years older.

"What's wrong?" asked Sirius alarmed.

"Jamie and Harry have been disowned" said James as if it hurt him to say it.

"What? Why?" gaped Sirius unable to believe his ears.

"They have constantly tried to bring Godric down, make him look bad and have been really foul to Albus" said James sadly.

"Then you should have grounded them! Not disowned them James" said Remus sadly. As calm as he sounded his mind had gone overdrive, they had been gone for years hardly seeing their friends - but Merlin they couldn't have changed that much could they? He hadn't been disowned by his father when he had been bitten. He hadn't been thrown aside when he confessed to Sirius and James that he was a werewolf. James couldn't have possibly truly disowned his children right? No this must be a bloody prank James wouldn't do that to his own flesh and blood. He had been utterly furious with Sirius' parents when he found out they had disowned Sirius; back when they were sixteen years old.

"Very funny James where are they?" smirked Sirius good naturally, obviously thinking along the same lines as Remus.

"I am serious, look" said James, pointing to the family tree which had been in the Potter family for years. It was true, two names had been magically blackened, Harry Potter and Jamie Potter were blank. They were no longer Potter's and for once Sirius and Remus were stunned into silence.

"James what have you done?" choked Sirius looking ready to burst into tears or throttle his boyhood friend.

"Look don't worry about it, it was for the best" soothed James.

"You just disowned your daughter and son and it's for the best? Did you inwardly think that when I was disowned?" asked Sirius, his heart beating ten times too fast. His entire world felt like it was being spun on its axis, how could James have changed so much that he hadn't noticed. How had they both not notice that James didn't love his daughter or son? They both felt like they were dying inside.

"Of course not! You did nothing wrong but Sirius…Jamie and Harry are different…we don't know what to do with them! Slytherin for goodness sakes we forgave them for that but it's too much we cannot cope with them" said James; he was actually making them out to be problem children.

"What did they actually do to make you do this?" whispered Remus.

"Actually Albus recommended it" sighed James.

"He knows I wanted to be an only child! That's what I saw in the mirror of Erised!" beamed Godric happily; he already had opened the three presents Sirius and Remus had brought in. Two of which had been for Harry and Jamie.

"You let Dumbledore talk you into disowning your children?" asked Remus mildly. Hiding his shaking hands, as the anger threatened to overwhelm him. If he didn't get out of there soon they were going to see why he was a werewolf and why they were dangerous. He didn't even want to dwell on why Godric Potter would hate his brother and sister. Remus wasn't stupid he knew Godric got most of the attention it was to be expected after surviving Voldemort but it didn't make it alright.

"He helped I had already wanted to do it since they were eleven" conceded James.

"How are they going to pay for their Hogwarts tuition?" asked Sirius. Hoping against hope that James had at least given his children their share of their inheritance. Despite him being disowned he had been allowed to keep the Black money. Then again he was the last Black disowned or not it was only him left to get it.

"They wont be going to Hogwarts, they wont have the money that way they cannot keep hurting Godric" said James as if they were talking about the weather not his children having no where to go, nowhere to learn and being stranded.

"Where are they?" asked Sirius.

"Don't know Albus said something about wanting to gain custody of them but it didn't go through I don't think" shrugged James, getting up and helping his wife set out the food and drink for everyone. Godric was opening all his presents not even a care in the world. Sirius and Remus watched the family almost blankly.

Was this really the Potters? What on earth had happened to change them? Was fame truly affecting them so badly? The obvious answer was yes - it was right in front of them.

Remus quickly gathered up the presents that had been for Jamie and Harry before apparating on the spot. Sirius followed him both heading to the headmaster's office furious.

X.X.X

"WHERE ARE THEY?" hissed Remus coming in his wolf close to the surface.

"Who?" asked Dumbledore bewildered.

"Jamie and Harry?" growled Remus.

"At Malfoy Manor" said Dumbledore calmly; hoping the wolf in Remus didn't loose control. He seemed awfully upset and angry for someone who hadn't been around he couldn't help but think.

"Why did you convince James and Lily to disown Jamie and Harry?" asked Sirius angrily.

"They didn't need convincing; there is something wrong with them you wouldn't understand. I can sense the presence of darkness in both of them" said Dumbledore truthfully. He did sense something evil inside them; it was where Voldemort had hit them with the killing curse. When the world finally found out Dumbledore would be cursing himself for not thinking it.

"If that's true how did you not know Voldemort was evil then?" hissed Remus angrily.

"Or anyone else!" snapped Sirius both leaning over the headmasters desk fury bubbling faintly under the surface.

"I refuse to speak of this further, Remus I actually wanted to know if you would teach defence this year?" asked Dumbledore.

"I will" said Remus curtly, but only because Severus had created a potion which had been perfected last month. He could remember himself during the full moon for the first time in his life. He wouldn't be a danger to any student; Sirius had even gone human for a while just to make sure. Nothing would have happened; Sirius could have just popped back into his animagus from better safe than sorry. He had been Severus' tester for years so yes he would actually love to learn. He knew he wouldn't be able to get into Malfoy manor. Best he could do was write to them and actually see them during the school year.

"Send someone else to look for Pettigrew I'm staying with Remus" said Sirius calmly, "And I'm no longer apart of the Order so you can consider me no longer one of your puppets" the sneer curled in his lip.

"Isn't that going a little too far? Peter could be anywhere…could get to Godric!" said Dumbledore wide eyed.

"Then he should be trained just in case" shrugged Sirius angrily, he wasn't doing anything for anyone ever again. He had to get to Gringotts and get money put aside for his godson and goddaughter.

That totally astounded Dumbledore; he hadn't expected Sirius to reply like that.

With one last disgusted look at Dumbledore they turned and walked away. Banging the Headmasters door as hard as they could, making half the instruments jump up and down.

"Finally a Black that makes sense" smirked the only Black Headmaster the world had ever seen.

"Shut up" hissed Dumbledore furiously, he had just lost two order members. All because he had convinced James to get rid of Jamie and Harry, damn it he hadn't expected them to care. They hadn't seen the children since they were little anyway. He calmed down slightly, James could talk sense into his friend so could Remus. It would pass, especially when Voldemort does come back. Sirius and Remus will want to do something not just sit at the side lines.

If only Albus Dumbledore knew the war wouldn't even be centred on him and the Order. Or even Godric Potter - changes were soon going to come knocking and Dumbledore wasn't going to like the visitors.

X.X.X

Unfortunately Sirius and Remus' letters kept coming back unopened. Sirius had then went to the Ministry and paid for their tuition for the year, and left it up to the Ministry to get in touch. It had been only a day ago they had done it, and hoped Harry and Jamie made it to school. They didn't know if they should believe Dumbledore when he said they were at Malfoy Manor.

So the night they had been waiting nearly all summer for finally came.

The sorting feast.

"Look there they are!" said Remus his sharp eyes catching them first, pointing them both out to Sirius. It didn't take long for either Jamie or Harry to notice them. Their jaws were hanging on the floor, Remus and Sirius nodded to them smiling softly.

"I didn't expect them to be here!" whispered Jamie.

"I know tell me about it!" said Harry right back.

"Who are they?" asked Hermione confused.

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, my fathers childhood friends" said Harry.

"Surely they know you both were disowned…could you have someone on your side?" asked Draco softly.

"I think I know who paid for our tuition" said Jamie simply.

"Do you think so?" blinked Harry in surprise.

"I do" said Jamie nodding eagerly.

"We know it wasn't Severus or my father or mother so it makes sense" said Draco.

"True I guess we will find out soon enough" said Harry sadly. He hated being reminded that he was disowned - especially for nothing.

"But why do you think they are here? And sitting at the head table?" protested Jamie.

"Probably teachers" said Hermione, no one else sat up there so it was an easy conclusion to make.

"Very smart Hermione Granger-Grindelwald" said Draco loud enough for other to overhear. Hermione went bright red, hitting Draco on the arm she hadn't wanted it known. Hermione didn't understand the fact the name could change everything for her - unlike Draco, Harry and Jamie. The others had tried to tell her but she was just adamant about making her own name in the world.

"DRACO!" shrieked Hermione furiously.

"Oh it's only the Slytherin's chill out!" said Draco; having been spending too much time with Hermione he was using Muggle expressions.

That had Hermione shutting up, utterly gobsmacked at the word that had come out of her best friends mouth. Chill out? Chill out? No one Pureblood had ever said such a thing before. Her mind working over drive thinking did he just say that or was it my imagination? She sat there stunned all though the sorting.

"…Let the feast begin" beamed Dumbledore happily as if he was overwhelmed to see them all. He wasn't happy at all; it showed he didn't eat a lot that night. He was furious despite everything Harry and Jamie had made it back to Hogwarts this year. He had thought perhaps he could stop the sponsorship; all of them came though the Wizengamont. None had come though and he thought he had won; now he knew why! Their tuition had been paid for them. No doubt by Malfoy, didn't they know how dangerous it was taking money from that man? He would demand it back in the worst way possible. He was also a Death Eater and evil to boot, his son would be the same.

Jamie and Harry finally had their answers; their 'Uncle' Remus was going to teach Defence. Sirius was there as his partner, as partners were allowed to eat beside the teacher. It didn't happen for obvious reasons, they preferred their private life just that - private.

"Finally" murmured Hermione, even though she had missed the majority of it too shocked to even think straight.

"Tell me about it! Third year already! We are officially teenagers!" grinned Jamie happily. They hadn't received many presents but they didn't care, they had received more than they normally got. They had no idea Godric had been taking their presents for years that they had gotten from the others.

For the next half hour the only sound was whispers and the clanging of cutlery. They had exhausted themselves all of the students talking and eating sweets on the train to Hogwarts. They were ready for their bed, happy that the weekend was coming before they began working again. So they didn't even argue when it was time for them to get to their dorms, they were just happy to once again be at Hogwarts.

"I am exhausted!" murmured Hermione tiredly.

"I know" sighed Jamie.

"Wait one moment Jamie, Harry" shouted Sirius over the students standing up to get to their dorms. The prefects showing them the way, Jamie, Harry, Hermione and Draco stayed behind despite not being called.

"Come and see us tomorrow, our quarters are up beside the Defence classroom ok?" asked Sirius looking hopeful at his two godchildren.

"Of course we will" said Jamie happily.

"Here" said Sirius handing them both letters which were from Gringotts. Harry wasn't stupid, he knew immediately what they were, and was too grateful for money and not have to worry to decline it. He wasn't as proud as Severus Snape had been at his age. Plus he knew if he didn't accept his sister would do the same out of principle. Jamie loved her brother more than anyone, even when they had been children. Too young to even understand what was happening, Harry had shielded his sister from the killing curse ensuring she would be ok. It was the love that had saved them as babies, and would do the same thing in the up coming war.

"Thank you!" said Jamie looking greatly, relieved, watching Harry as well. She wouldn't accept it if her brother didn't, he accepted though much to her relief. She would have done it but it would have made things all the more difficult for them.

"Let's go!" said Draco, and the four of them made their way down to Slytherin common room despite two students also being half Ravenclaw.

"How much did he give you?" asked Hermione curiously. She had given them both money, but she knew good and well it would have only lasted them out of Hogwarts. Money shared between three people didn't go very far, Hermione wouldn't get into the main Grindelwald vaults until she was seventeen. Come seventeen she would share the money with them again, but until then they were stuck with the smaller vault.

"He gave me twenty thousand galleons" said Harry surprised, a wide eyed look gaping at the paper.

"Me too!" squeaked Jamie.

"Good, you will be fine, you have your own money, the money Hermione gave you now this! But you know I would have given you some money if you had let me" said Draco.

"I know but you are our friend…and if Hermione and us hadn't been distantly related I wouldn't have accepted her money either. Technically speaking it is half ours too" said Harry honestly.

"True enough" sighed Draco.

"Well Harry Evans I'm tired and overly eager for bed" sighed Draco after a few seconds of silence.

Grinning softly, both Jamie and Harry were glad they had last names. They had worried about that for a while after being disowned. Then Hermione had swooped in to save the day, now Sirius had done the same. They could continue at Hogwarts and Dumbledore can pine. They had finally got one over the old fool.

They would show him - he shouldn't have messed with the Evan's twins. Which was what they were now referring themselves to as. Godric wasn't their brother anymore. They silently wondered when their own parts in Voldemort's destruction would come forth. They knew it would happen eventually wither it be by Voldemort or themselves. Eventually they would tell the world - perhaps when they were seventeen when no one could gain custody of them. That would show Dumbledore what had lost, in five years time they should show him until then they would enjoy tormenting him.

Then Dumbledore would realize just what he had lost - the children who lived.

Unfortunately the children should have realized nothing ever goes to plan.

Their secrets were going to come to light well before their seventeenth birthday.

* * *

Will Godric and Harry be entered into the tournament? after all Voldemort couldnt know which twin it is they are identical after all come back and try and figure out which one it was? or try and kill both of them? will Godric Potter die that day? and Harry arrested vertiaserum used and have it declared harry was telling the truth? malfoy could after all get veritaserum used? or would you rather Godric alive for the humiliation that he wasnt trully the boy who lived and discarded like a broken tool? will moody apparate with jamie or portkey her too from the sidelines? voldemort try and fail to get rid of them all in the same night? will severus go right away that night and save them and be found as spy allowing lucius to be the only spy? what would you prefer you have plenty of time to decide after all its a year before it happens! im kinda stuck on this one as nothing will happen...no dementors...i guess i can have the rat found but he will need to get away again obviously so how do i go about doing that? :/ kinda stuck there eh! R&R ideas are greatly welcomed!


	37. Chapter 37

**My Brothers Love **

**Chapter 37 **

**Finding answers and perhaps someone to rely on**

* * *

Harry and Jamie made their way up to the Defence classroom; Jamie and Harry were deeply conflicted. They didn't want to trust Remus and Sirius, for fear of them getting burned again. They didn't know just how many times they could cope with authority figures letting them down. So Harry had decided he wanted answers, and Jamie who had silently agreed knocked on the door. Wondering if they would still have their 'Uncle's' to talk to when this was all said and done.

"Come in" grinned Sirius his black haired face peaking around the door, inviting them in and opening the door wide enough.

"Thank you" said Jamie softly.

"Sit down do you want some pumpkin juice?" asked Sirius trying to not show how nervous he was. He wasn't sure how to react to them, the night after the feast Sirius and Remus had begun really thinking about everything. When had been the last time they saw Harry and Jamie? They couldn't remember seeing them at the parties. It pained them to think that Jamie and Harry probably thought they didn't care.

They had of course greeted Godric they remembered that much, but for the life of them they couldn't remember greeting Jamie and Harry. A pained look had been mirrored on both men's faces. All they could do was try and make it up to the two children and find out why they had been abandoned by their parents. They just weren't sure how to exactly ease it into a conversation without hurting them further.

"Sure" said Jamie a little more kind towards them than Harry who just nodded curtly.

Juice and coffee was passed around, juice for the teenagers and coffee for the two adults. Sirius and Remus shared a look before they began saying what they wanted to say. Sirius had decided there was no point in beating around the bush and just come out with it - they didn't look particular upset so he hoped his last minute decision wouldn't blow up in his face. Remus would have him sleeping on the couch for months if that happened.

"Why did your parents disown you?" asked Sirius his voice quiet and pained. He remembered how he had felt when he had been disowned; unlike Jamie and Harry he had continued using the Black name regardless. Then they had all died and got imprisoned really so it left him as head of the Black estate and the money went to him regardless.

"We don't know, it's been brewing since I got sorted into Slytherin…even worse when I was revealed as a Parseltongue. Anyway Dumbledore called us into his office and told us himself…we haven't seen Lily or James in well since the end of our first year" shrugged Harry.

Sirius and Remus shared surprised looks, they didn't look bothered, and Sirius wondered silently if they were just putting on brave faces for them. They truly didn't look the slightest bit upset, which was weird because even Sirius who had run away was hurt when he had been blasted off the family tree.

"I see" said Remus looking even more disturbed, their friends hadn't even told Jamie or Harry themselves? They had left it to Dumbledore? Jesus even Sirius' mother had told Sirius to his face.

"Why are you acting as though you care now?" asked Harry bitterly.

"What?" asked Remus looking surprised, a frown marred his usually soft looking features. For those that had never seen him during the full moon at least, that's a whole other story.

"Hasn't your parents told us what we have been doing? We have been hunting down Peter Pettigrew for the past nearly twelve years!" said Sirius indigintly.

"You have?" blurted Jamie before she could help herself.

"I guess they didn't tell you…but surely you read our missives?" asked Remus sadly, his amber eyes peering at the teenagers solemnly.

"Missives? What missives?" scoffed Harry, they didn't think he was going to believe they had sent letters to him and Jamie over the years.

"Well they were addressed to your mother but there was always letters for all of my godsons and daughters" said Sirius looking deeply distressed at the thought of Jamie and Harry never receiving the letters they had sent over the years.

"Well if you didn't get the letters sent by your parents surely you got your cards we wrote in those too!" said Sirius, a triumphant sound leaving his lips as if he had caught them out in a lie.

"You sent cards?" gasped Jamie looking shocked, angry, indignant and sad all in one go. Harry's eyes had steadily darkened at each word coming from the adults. Harry wasn't sure what to believe anymore, they seemed so genuine but he knew how good adults were at that. The way Sirius kept going on made Harry think and be a little hopeful that he was telling the truth.

"Along with presents please tell me you go them" sighed Remus sadly; he had skimped and saved to buy those presents. He had refused to accept money from Sirius; it was usually just something from the country they were visiting (trying to find Pettigrew). Usually pieces of jewellery such as bracelets and necklaces with their names on it from the country. There had been one year he had been able to buy them both a nice nine caret gold Turkish eye from Turkey. Or some books as they got older to know everything had no doubt went to Godric astonished them all more than words could ever express.

"Godric always took the presents, I'm guessing James and Lily let him" said Sirius grimly.

"But why!" cried Remus bewildered.

"Nothing was ever the same when Voldemort attacked" sighed Harry truthfully; he would give both men the benefit of the doubt. However, he wasn't going to tell them how he was truly treated, maybe he would drop hints here and there but nothing more. They certainly weren't going to be told about them being the ones to defeat Voldemort. No it was much safer to be cautious and not trust them fully - not yet anyway.

Only two adults and two children knew the truth, Severus, Lucius, Hermione and Draco and that's how it was going to stay.

"Merlin how did we not see?" asked Sirius looking sick.

"We did see, we always knew they treated Godric like glass we just didn't know how they treated you" sighed Remus sadly.

"You were never there…when we visited…usually just at the party and there were too many children around to even count! To see where you were!" sighed Sirius furious with himself for not actually asking where they were.

"Of course we weren't, we were locked in our room…or if it was a school day we were at Muggle Primary" shrugged Jamie.

"You went to school?" choked Remus wide eyed.

"Yes, for seven years" said Harry.

"But weren't you home schooled? I know Godric was" said Sirius frowning, it wasn't often pureblood's or half blood's come to that were sent to Muggle primary school. Only time it did happen was if they were actually living in the Muggle world.

"We weren't allowed" sighed Harry getting agitated with Sirius' questions especially having to repeat himself.

"Anything else you want to tell us?" asked Sirius exasperated.

"Nothing much other than the Malfoy's have temporary guardianship of us until we turn seventeen. That we have taken the Evans name apparently Hermione is the Grindelwald heir which merged with the Evans line. Which Hermione shared with us and allowed us to take the name on, Lily's not Muggle born" said Harry with a smirk.

That shocked Sirius and Remus to the core; they gaped like fish out of water for a good ten minutes. Before they snapped out of it sharing incredulous looks at the information they were receiving. The only reason Jamie and Harry told them was to test them, if Lily finds out then she would try to get the money and vaults only to fail of course. So this was the first test for Sirius and Remus and the teenagers could only pray that their 'uncles' came through loyal.

"Dumbledore convinced your parents to give you up, do not trust him and don't look him in the eye" said Remus sitting forward looking them both in the eye.

"We already know that" shrugged Jamie "He's been trying to get us expelled; I think he wanted James and Lily to disown us so he could get his hands on us. If it failed he wasn't fussy because he thought we wouldn't be able to get back to Hogwarts. He's been on the war path ever since Godric confessed to Dumbledore that he saw himself as an only child when he looked in the Mirror or Erised".

"What the hell was Dumbledore doing having that thing lying around?" shirked Sirius furiously, that mirror was extremely dangerous. Many women and men had wasted away in front of it, seeing something they could never have. It had been taken to the department of mysteries and covered up how had he got it into Hogwarts? He had half a mind to go to the board of directors and tell them what he knew.

"He was testing Godric, Voldemort tried to come back in first year with the Philosopher stone" explained Jamie.

Remus and Sirius closed their eyes in silent horror, their faces contorted in rage at Dumbledore's actions. Who in their right mind would allow an eleven year old to face that monster? They didn't for a moment disbelieve the teenagers. It seemed they were the only ones who seemed to want to tell the truth around here. Dumbledore was going to have a long talking to with those two furious men; Godric as much as they were unhappy with him at the moment was their godson too. They were going to have to try and undo the damage Dumbledore and his parents were doing to the thirteen year old. They wondered silently if it was too late or if there were any redeeming values of Godric left to be had.

"Last year the Chamber of Secrets opened up too…wonder what will happen this year" said Harry almost sarcastically.

"Yes we were told about that" said Remus his eyes darkening in fury.

"I got the feeling Dumbledore was leaving something out though" said Sirius.

"Apart from the fact he accused us and tried to expel us when we found Mrs. Norris Flitch's cat" sneered Harry. He truly hated Dumbledore with a passion; it was a good thing his friends felt the same so he could let off some steam. Lucius and Severus didn't even know the extent of the bitterness he felt towards him.

"I'll be having some words with him" growled Remus furiously.

"Don't worry at least you have us here" said Sirius adamantly.

"And Severus…I mean Professor Snape he's been brilliant" said Harry, he had spend his entire summer almost with him. Sure he had doubted him but at least he had a reason for that, once that had been shifted aside they had gotten on much better. Harry was rather good at potions well all his friends were too so Severus tolerated them even more especially in his lab. They had helped Severus brew the potions for the Hospital wing, just the basic of course but it gave Severus more time to concentrate on other more important potions.

"Professor Snape is nice to you?" asked Sirius so bewilderedly surprised.

"Of course he is our head of house" murmured Harry giving Sirius a weird look.

"I didn't expect that…Severus and James were enemies you see when they were in school. I know he's horrible to Godric, James has commented on it a few times. He's also been complaining to Dumbledore about it, but he refuses to do anything about it" said Remus.

"Well he's good to us" said Jamie adamantly.

"Well that's good…at least you have had someone on your side" nodded Remus happy that at least the children had someone.

"We did" said Harry just as adamant as Jamie who had spoken.

"I guess your friends will want you in the great hall for lunch?" asked Remus, he had noticed how close they were.

"Yeah I guess we best, Hermione and Draco will be worried" grinned Harry, the first outwardly positive emotion he had showed since entering the room other than a smirk or grin.

That's when it hit Remus and Sirius how unhappy they were how bitter and twisted everything was to him. They swore there and then they would do anything they could to help them, even if it meant going to Lucius Malfoy and begging to be allowed to see their godson and goddaughter for a few days of the summer. They knew Severus was best friends with Lucius so perhaps they should think about not making him angry, rising to his baits and perhaps trying to talk civilly to him. No doubt Severus would be shocked to the core that the men who had made his life hell were trying to be friendly to him. Not that Remus was horrible; things weren't bad between those two as Remus was Severus' test subject for the Wolfsbane potion. They could only hope it would work, for Harry and Jamie who had already lost too much they would do anything. Even if it did mean begging Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape of all people their godchildren could end up staying with and befriending.

"Well come by any time you like!" grinned Remus suddenly.

"By that we do mean any time! Even tomorrow tonight if you wanted to" said Sirius sternly.

"Ok" grinned Jamie happily.

"We shall see you in class if you are too busy this weekend" conceded Sirius knowing most children wanted to have the first weekend at Hogwarts by themselves to catch up and just be happy for a while before school truly began.

"Bye" said Harry standing up putting the empty goblet of Pumpkin juice on the table. His sister did the same as him and before long they were entering the Great Hall and sitting down beside their friends.

* * *

"How did it go?" asked Draco softly as Jamie sat down next to him, Harry sat next to Hermione. Across from one another, at the middle of the Slytherin table now. The new seconds years had taken their place, New Year and new seats that's how it went.

"Wonder when we will get our new timetables" murmured Hermione cautiously.

"Today Miss Granger" smiled Flitwick handing over a timetable to her and Jamie, as they were both half Ravenclaw, and Ravenclaw had gotten less students Flitwick had agreed to do their timetables this year. Severus had more Slytherin's than ever so Filius didn't have a problem with it he got on well with Severus as he was a fellow master. Even if his mastery was charms and Severus' was potions they worked hard for their position and respected one another for that fact alone. Of course they had gotten to know one another better over the years as head of houses. It helped that they were the only men in the in their capacity as Head of houses. The other two were woman, Sprout and McGonagall, Huffelpuff and Gryffindor.

"Brilliant! We don't have potions first thing again" sighed Hermione gratefully.

"Yeah, true" grinned Jamie. Even more excellent they had potions with Slytherin's which meant they would be with Draco and Harry. There were a few they had with Huffelpuff's and Gryffindor's but it couldn't be avoided. They had gotten used to it over the years; Draco and Harry were busy looking at their own timetable that Severus had just handed them. The four were finding it hard to go back to Professor Snape.

"Well I'm done what we going to do today?" murmured Jamie thoughtfully.

"Good question its going to be so weird not doing whatever we want to" said Hermione, she had loved Malfoy Manor.

"Nothing new for me" said Draco with a smirk.

"Can I speak to you?" asked a new hesitant voice from behind Jamie.

"Uh…sure" said Jamie looking at the three others a curious look on her face.

"Come with us!" said Harry, taking the lead, Luna and Ginny nodded and followed the four of them.

* * *

Will ginny and luna join the group? will Remus and Sirius be true to harry and jamie? will Dumbledore try anymore? will dumbledore be given a lecture/shouting at by remus and sirius? how many want Peter pettigrew to go after Godric? the perseved boy who lived? will lily find out about her line and realize what shes lost? will lily be furious that they are using her last name to get by? her daughter and son? uing the evans name? will severus continue to be a constant in their lives? or will lucius pass over guardianship to sirius and remus or will they continue to go to malfoy manor for summer? R&R plz


	38. Chapter 38 - NEW CHAPTER PLEASE READ!

**My Brothers Love **

**Chapter 38 **

**Help From Severus **

* * *

"What do you want?" asked Harry Evans curiously staring at Luna and Ginny. He wondered what they could possibly want with him; he had watched them growing closer together over the passed few weeks. Harry had just entered his third year of Hogwarts, second year he had saved Ginny Weasley. She didn't remember what happened, and for that Harry was truly grateful. Or so he thought anyway, he had no idea that notion was about to be blown out of the window.

"I remember what happened," said Ginny swallowing thickly.

"Do you now," said Draco his eyes narrowing slightly. This didn't just put them in danger it also put Severus in danger. Ever the Slytherin he immediately asked "What do you want from us?"

"N-n-nothing," stuttered Ginny surprised by the sudden question, Draco could be intimidating and right now he was. Despite that though she looked around the room in awe, it was a beautiful place. She knew they were in Hogwarts, so just how had they done this? Why had they done it? Judging by their defensive stances, she knew they wouldn't answer her if she asked any time soon.

"Then what is it?" asked Jamie.

"I just wanted to let you know I remember, and I wanted to thank you, and say I'm sorry for the trouble I caused." admitted Ginny softly.

"You didn't cause any trouble, Voldemort did," said Harry, watching Ginny flinch as if she had been struck. She gaped at Harry like a fish out of water; nobody she knew had ever said his name before. It was always You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Ginny didn't know whether to think Harry was brave or stupid, nobody who wanted to live said his name.

"Nobody would understand even if I could tell them," choked Ginny. She couldn't tell anyone what she had been through, what she had suffered at the hands of Voldemort. It was tearing her apart inside, she needed someone to speak too, and someone that understood what Voldemort was like.

"You need someone to talk to?" asked Harry watching the shaking figure sadly.

Ginny only nodded unable to speak past the lump in her throat.

"Severus?" suggested Draco.

"Severus," agreed Hermione, Jamie and Harry together nodding.

"Follow us," said Jamie gesturing softly for Ginny and Luna to follow them.

If possibly Ginny became even more subdued, then again they were in the dungeons now. Even Harry, Draco, Jamie nor Hermione truly understood what Ginny had been through; if anyone could it would be Severus though. They sympathised with her but no, they hadn't been the one possessed into doing things for Voldemort. They could imagine how they would feel afterwards, though, bloody disgusted and ashamed.

"Come in," said the very ominous voice of one Severus Snape.

* * *

I've added this to My brothers love despite it being the original first chapter of siblings friends and love but my brothers love was never finished properly. So i'm going to finish the story off proeprly (by ending it at the end of the year :) i do hope you enjoy it! R&R please and merry christmas by the way! glad the days nearly over ill tell you - so much to do!


	39. Chapter 39

**My Brothers Love **

**Chapter 39**

**Ginny Weasley Gets Counselling Orders **

* * *

"What can I do for you?" asked Severus in his normal voice. One that was reserved for his best students and Slytherins. The fact most of his best students happened to be Slytherin's had nothing to do what so ever about this. His eyes narrowed in on two surprising guests. Luna Lovegood and Ginevra Weasley, a Ravenclaw and Gryffindor at that. Not Harry, Hermione, Draco or Jamie's usual friends that was for sure. The fact they were here, after what happened last term was even more suspicious.

"She remembers, she needs help," said Draco he didn't look happy about having to ask something for a Gryffindor. Unfortunately he had grown up spending time with the others; he knew it wasn't Slytherin verses Gryffindor. There was a real world out there, with bigger enemies. One of them being Voldemort, one that he hoped didn't come back. Considering they had fought him twice already, well, needless to say, that hope had almost vanished into nothingness.

Severus sighed in aggravation; this was the last thing he needed, especially with Black and Lupin on the scene. He couldn't believe, or rather didn't want to believe Dumbledore had brought them back to teach. Although, now that he thought about it, Dumbledore hadn't been as cheerful as usual. He knew himself better than that, Dumbledore lived to torment him. If it wasn't by denying him the defence position it was hiring idiots instead. He knew though that he would help her, she obviously needed someone. He could remember times when he had just wanted someone to talk to. Someone who understood what he was going through, only to be denied that. She was only twelve years old, and obviously needed him.

"Very well, stay here the rest of you are dismissed," said Severus sharply, sitting down. He realized he would have to be less snarky or he would make her even jittery than she was right now.

"Thanks Sev…er, sorry Professor Snape," said Harry pulling his lips back in a grimace as he realized his slip up, his stupid mistake.

"It's alright, just close the door on the way out," said Severus.

"Bye," said the rest of the students, making their way out leaving a terrified Ginny Weasley alone with 'The Great Big Bat Of The Dungeon's' as he was constantly termed.

"Would you like something to drink?" asked Severus once the dungeons were cleared out and quiet.

"No thank you sir," squeaked Ginny.

"Would you prefer to speak to your own head of house? You are obviously deeply uncomfortable talking to me." said Severus standing up.

"NO!" shrieked Ginny standing up her eyes wide and fearful.

Severus frowned something was going on "Alright, sit down and tell me why you do not want to talk to someone else. I warn you to tell me the truth or I will show you the door. Trust me Miss Weasley I will know," said Severus darkly.

"They won't understand," she managed to choke out.

"Understand what exactly?" asked Severus. The Horcrux had affected her like possession or the imperious curse. She for all intentions and purposes should be fine. She was obviously finding it hard to deal with what had happened. A boy had died as a result of her actions, maybe it was just guilt.

"I had…I…er, really liked him," sobbed Ginny.

Severus' eyes widened, he was so not equipped to deal with a hormonal twelve years old. So it wasn't just guilt, she was probably feeling disgusted, horrified now that she knew who it was. Getting himself swiftly under control, he began speaking "That may have been the case but its not it now is it?"

"No," she said shaking her head adamantly.

"Then you have learned a lesson, make sure its one you don't forget," said Severus quietly.

"I feel so guilty…and Mr. and Mrs Boot must feel so hurt that their son is gone!" said Ginny finally not crying. Something Severus was very grateful for right now. He could feel a headache coming on; he truly wasn't cut out for this.

"You do understand that if it hadn't been you, it would have been someone else." said Severus.

"He was so powerful, so charismatic, beautiful nobody ever asked me basic questions before, like him. They didn't bother about how my day went, or how I was feeling." admitted Ginny.

Severus was quietly impressed with her words, he supposed growing up full of adults would help with that. Charismatic indeed, it's what had first drawn him to Voldemort. He realized just how she was feeling; he had gone through it as well. At least he had been an adult; more equip to deal with the emotions and feelings that came with it. This was a child, a twelve year old girl who was hurting. He couldn't give her what she wanted, she needed comfort, and he refused. He did not physically touch his students; it would be taken the wrong way.

"That I am afraid is what attracted a lot of people to him," said Severus honestly, figuring it might be the best approach. He hoped so anyway, otherwise it would just scare the day living lights out of the twelve year old.

"What?" said Ginny looking astonished at her Potions Professor.

"You do not think everyone was scared of him when he was younger do you?" said Severus "He was powerful sure, but it was his looks and charm that started his reign of terror."

"Oh," said Ginny wide eyed.

"Do not feel ashamed of what happened, how you felt or the consequences. You are not evil, you were just a silly little witch who didn't listen to her parents." reprimanded Severus.

"Yes sir," squeaked Ginny in surprise that sounded more like the professor she knew. And you know something? Ginny was glad to see him back.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to Miss Weasley, my door is always open. Right now I had papers to grade, lessons to prepare for. This is the time my Slytherins are allowed to come and see me. Unfortunately I do have to put their needs above yours. Just as I am sure Professor McGonagall would put your needs above my Slytherins. We all have our duties," explained Severus archly.

"Thank you Professor Snape," said Ginny gratefully. She felt a lot better now, she had never had anyone speaking to her so frankly before. Almost like the teenager she was now, it was a refreshing change. Her mother still treated her like she was five years old. Her mother hadn't let her out of the house all summer, and she was glad to be finally at Hogwarts again. Despite what had happened in her first year.

"No problem," said Severus watching the twelve year old leave. Perhaps his students had been right to bring her to him. Perhaps now she will get on with her life, worry about exams and not what could have been.

* * *

"You alright?" asked Luna staring at Ginny in worry.

"I feel a lot better, thanks for convincing me to go to them," said Ginny gratefully.

"It's okay," grinned Luna glad Ginny was feeling better, she had been really depressed since she remembered.

"Did you see their room? I mean really look at it?" said Ginny in awe forgetting everything else. In only a way a child or teenager could, one track mind.

"It was beautiful wasn't it?" said Luna nodding her head as they made their way to the Great Hall to eat.

"So beautiful!" said Ginny almost dreamily.

"So are you going to eat today or just shuffle the food around?" taunted Luna.

"No, I am hungry today," said Ginny shaking her head wondering how Luna knew that she wasn't eating.

"Want to sit at the Ravenclaw table? Get away from your brothers?" asked Luna as the slipped into the Great Hall.

"Best idea yet," laughed Ginny feeling so much better. She was glad she had that talk with Professor Snape. He wasn't half as bad as her brothers made him out to be. She swore there and then to do her best in potions, make him proud. He might be sneering and snarling in class, but he was honest and she realized just how refreshing it was to know someone like that.

Growing up sucked but also felt very liberating.

* * *

There we go :D R&R PLEASE!


	40. Chapter 40

**My Brothers Love **

**Chapter 40**

**I Smell A Rat Called Pettigrew **

* * *

"I'm bored," said Harry, practically whinging. He was getting very agitated just sitting there. He had read a lot of books lately, and he just wanted to do something different. His magic was also getting agitated too; it had been a long time since Harry had used any decent amount. He was used to doing wandless magic for goodness sake. So it was stirring in unsettledness.

"Why not go see Black and Lupin?" suggested Draco, he still couldn't get used to calling them Sirius and Remus. They were his professors, he wasn't close to them. Then again neither were Harry and Jamie, yet they called them Sirius and Remus. Of course they had known them since they were babies, more like who they were. Black and Lupin hadn't been around, to busy looking for Pettigrew.

"No, we just visited them yesterday," said Harry rolling his eyes, and that so wasn't his idea of fun. Harry and Jamie usually just sat there, while they both asked a lot of questions. So nope, certainly wasn't going to help relive their boredom.

"It's been a while since we tried our animagus forms out how about it?" suggested Hermione. One of the only females to end up in two houses, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You would of course think Ravenclaw and Slytherin were mostly the same. You would be wrong. Huffelpuff and Slytherin were mostly the same. Loyalty meant everything to both Huffelpuff's and Slytherin's. The only difference was Huffelpuff's weren't used to sarcasm. They wouldn't understand it, if it hit them between the eyes.

"I'm willing to try anything," said Jamie in sheer boredom. They were never normally bored either; they always had one thing or another to do. She was the only other person, other than Hermione to be housed into both Slytherin and Ravenclaw as well.

"I'm having trouble with my Raven animagus," admitted Hermione.

"Really?" said Jamie her voice full of surprise.

"I can't fly very long," she said.

"We are young, the youngest to ever become animagus' perhaps it will take time to get used to it," said Harry smoothly.

"I suppose so," said Hermione reluctantly. She hated being bad at anything, she always wanted to get things right first time. It's just who she was, she couldn't tolerate failure. Not that she had failed a lot of things, and that was because of her sheer force of will.

"Do your parents know they are from a wizarding line Mione?" asked Draco curiously.

"No, I didn't tell them what's the point?" she said shrugging in response to his question.

"I suppose not," said Draco, not looking particularly fussy.

"Has Ginny been going to Sev?" asked Harry, they were still very close to their head of house. He always made sure they were alright, and happy, and coping with homework. Jamie loved it, having someone looking out for them. Harry was just happy and glad someone was looking out for them. It was different with Sirius Black. He was more interested in what they were doing and other things like that. He didn't seem interested in their homework, how their classes were going. He was more interested in what had happened between the Potters' and figuring out why Lily and James had changed. Something neither Jamie nor Harry could explain, as they had lived their life the same as long as they could remember. It was nice though that they seemed extremely angry at the Potters'. They were on their side, and for that Jamie and Harry would always remain grateful. Especially for money their godfather had given them.

"Yes, just a few times, he's not very comfortable about it…" said Draco.

"How do you know?" asked Hermione in surprise, Severus didn't share his feelings on a lot of subjects very often.

"I can tell by the way he was talking, he's my godfather I just know," said Draco.

"They are dying to join us," said Hermione with a knowing look on her face, finally giving up and putting the book away. She had been attempting to read it, but she just couldn't be bothered. Like everyone else she was beginning to feel pigeonholed.

She just wanted to get out and spread her wings so to speak.

"Who?" asked Draco confused.

"Ginny and Luna," said Jamie rolling her eyes at Draco's obviousness.

"They aren't getting to? Are they?" asked Draco sitting up looking alarmed.

"It would be a good idea…its more people on our side," said Jamie.

"She's a Gryffindor!" whinged Draco sounding like a petulant child right now, not a grown up teenager he was.

"And?" asked Harry staring over at Draco looking uninterestedly at him.

"Well…she's just a Gryffindor," said Draco feeling distinctively uncomfortable.

"Her older brothers are all extremely powerful, yes even the Weasley twins. Although Ronald Weasley missed out on the looks, intelligence and power. She could be one valuable alley to have. With friends like that, nobody could ever accuse you of being dark. The Weasley's are the epitome of light." said Hermione intelligently.

"What are we? Evil and dark?" snorted Harry in amusement, even though he agreed with her statement.

"We are neither light nor dark Harry, we are in the shade. We know the lights not all good, but we know the dark isn't all bad either. We also know we aren't made for the dark. Which leaves us on a whole different path altogether." stated Hermione firmly. It was as though she had spent along time thinking it through. She knew Dumbledore was messed up, corrupt and who's willing to do whatever it takes to get his own way. She had nearly been expelled because of him. She would never join him, never like him, nor defend him. She knew she wasn't going to go dark; she couldn't stomach hurting another human. So it did leave them in the shade.

"We talking about magic or sides here?" asked Draco staring at Hermione in surprise.

"Both," chuckled Hermione. They were doing magic the light didn't approve off. They had the prefect Occlumency walls, they were now thinking of learning a little Legillemency. Yep, they were definitely in a grey shade. Where magic and side concerned.

"Come on let's go for a stroll through the forest," said Jamie.

"I agree!" said Draco, anything was better than talking about the Weasley and Lovegood, joining their little group. Even though he could see where Hermione was coming from, he just didn't want to think on it anymore.

"Let's go," said Harry, and all four of them left their little sanctuary, out into the dreary day. It was very misty, and had been raining hence why nobody was outside. They walked until they reached Hagrid's cabin before changing into their animagus forms.

Hermione changed into her form, a snow tiger with some brown markings. The same colour as her hair. Harry changed into his wolf form, which was silver and black. Draco was a white German shepherd, which obviously matched his hair. Jamie changed into her form, a black panther.

Only two of them had animagus' that could fly and it was the girls.

They spend the rest of the afternoon, chasing one another through the forbidden forest. None of the Centaurs bothered them, nor did any other animals roaming the forest. They were used to their presence by now; this was the only place the four could come. They couldn't exactly roam around Hogwarts without being seen.

'_This is Brilliant! I love being in my animagus form'_

'_Mione?' _questioned Harry surprised that he could hear her.

'_What the hell…how can I hare you both?' _said Draco woofing in his animagus form in surprise.

'_That's never happened before' _said Jamie.

'_Could our animagus forms have bonded together?' _questioned Harry they had all halted in surprise just staring at one another.

'_Could there be any other explanation?' _said Hermione her entire form quivering. They knew without even being able to hear her, she was dying to get back to her books. She wanted to know more about what was happening right now.

'_Its official we're a pack!' _said Draco loudly in his mind, he was grinning widely, which was intimidating in his current form.

'_This is awesome! And it might come in handy!' _yelped Harry.

'_What about our shields?' _Whined Jamie confused and a little worried. If their mind shields weren't working in their forms…could their minds be raided? Could people find out who they were? Not that they planned on showing anyone anytime soon.

'_Good question, maybe we should head back now…it's getting dark…must be about dinner time…and I am hungry. We will look for answers afterwards!' _said Harry.

'_Let's go' _said Hermione before she began running; it wasn't long before the rest of the 'pack' were hot on her heels.

They were bounding past Hagrid's hut, when Hermione skidded to a halt. Causing the rest of them to halt as well, confusion wafting off them. Why had she stopped? Looking at her form, they bound back towards her.

'_What's wrong?' _asked Jamie first.

Draco and Harry whined in agreement.

'_Can you smell that?' _asked Hermione sniffing the air suspiciously.

The others began sniffing also, not understanding what she meant.

'_What do you smell?' _asked Harry.

Hermione changed forms, a confused and worried look crossing her features. Everyone else wanting answers, and not getting them, it seemed their bond didn't work when they turned human again. That was disappointing to say the least, they were learning more about it every minute.

"Well?" asked Harry confused.

"Did you tell me that Pettigrew was an animagus?" asked Hermione calmly, not wanting to jump to the wrong conclusion.

"Black told us yes, but it's known it's in the paper…they haven't disclosed what he is in fear of people coming forward with lies." said Harry.

"Yeah," said Jamie, she had been there when Black told them.

"What is he?" asked Hermione swallowing sharply. She hadn't been paying proper attention when they had told them about Pettigrew. She had been too interested in a book; she had only listened with half an ear.

"A Rat, Mione what the hell's going on? I'm going crazy here!" exclaimed Harry.

"I'm already crazy…so tell me first," said Draco grinning slightly, trying to defuse the tension that had sprung up.

"I could smell a rat animagus his scent was slightly old…I'm not sure how good my animagus form is…but I could smell it…you couldn't I always thought dogs had the best sense of smell!" said Hermione, in wonder with the new information she was learning. So snow tigers had a better sense of smell than German shepherds? Or was it because she had picked up the trail and they hadn't in time?

"Woah wait a minute…Pettigrew was here?" asked Harry taken aback. Then the disgusting rat had more guts than he thought him capable of. He had never been worried about him, because he thought he wouldn't dare step foot on Hogwarts grounds.

"I'm sure of it, I know it was a rat animagus for definite," said Hermione grimly.

"How can you know? We've not been animagus' long enough?" asked Draco curiously.

"Instinct, plus there's hundreds of rats all over the forbidden forest!" said Hermione.

"Oh yeah, I smelt them too," said Draco remembering, nodding his head in affirmative.

"Who do we tell? Black or Severus?" asked Harry looking conflicted.

"How about Sev first then let him decide?" asked Draco immediately, he'd feel a lot more comfortable telling Severus. He had his wand in his hand, just in case Pettigrew was close by.

"Let's go then," said Hermione already taking a fast walk back towards Hogwarts.

The rest ran to catch up with her, unable to believe how their fun had ended so abruptly. Well dinner would just have to wait they supposed, getting Pettigrew was more important. Not only were they at risk but all the students at Hogwarts. They walked passed the lake and right into Hogwarts. They didn't pause in their stride towards the Dungeons' nor did they spare their fellow classmates, year mates or any other student.

Draco got there first and banged urgently on Severus' office door. His classroom was empty; it was dinner time so they hadn't needed to fear they were interrupting a class. Or detention either, as they didn't start until after dinner was finished. They could only hope that Severus wasn't already in the great hall.

To their immense relief he was still there, but he had his robes on which indicated he had been about to leave. Thank goodness they hadn't wasted any more time talking.

"Why are you not in the great hall? Its dinner time?" questioned Severus, they needed to eat they were too skinny as it was. Plus he knew they had missed lunch. Someone needed to take care of them, and it seemed only he cared.

"Pettigrew's at Hogwarts…" said Draco breathlessly.

"We think Pettigrew's here…" said Harry at the same time.

"We need help Pettigrew's on the grounds!" said Jamie.

"I smelt Pettigrew…we need to get him arrested quickly!" said Hermione, speaking over Harry, Draco and Jamie.

Severus got the gist of what they were trying to tell him, his black eyes widened comically. He quickly got himself under control, which was easy to do he was after all a spy. He had to have control of himself, or he wouldn't have lasted long. Wouldn't have made a very good spy if he couldn't keep his emotions at bay.

"Hold on a minute, Draco where did you see him?" asked Severus.

Suddenly all four looked sheepishly around, before their eyes fell to the floor.

"I need answers immediately!" demanded Severus severely. Now wasn't the time to pussyfoot around with teenagers. If Pettigrew was on the ground, the teachers needed alerted. The school needed to be closed down and the teachers, needed to find him. He knew just how dangerous a desperate man could be. He had underestimated him like everyone else, but his Reducto curse had taken out thirteen Muggles. Who knows how many students he could hurt if given the chance? No he wasn't willing to take the chance.

"We've become animagus' Mione smelt him just before our scents covered it up I think…" said Draco eventually.

Severus' eyebrows shot way up in surprise, thirteen years olds had managed to become animagus? Untutored? Unwatched? That surprise turned to fury at their recklessness. He tried to get himself under control, he could tell them off later, and right now he had work to do.

"Where did you pick it up?" demanded Severus.

"Hagrid's hut," said Hermione.

"Get in there now," said Severus practically pushing them into his office, before getting them into his quarters. Once that was done he looked at them once more. His cold, hard and booking no arguments "You will stay here, if you try and leave you wont like the consequences am I understood?"

"Yes sir," gulped the four teenagers wide eyed.

"Nowhere is completely secure, keep your wand within reach at all times." stated Severus. As safe as his quarters were, or liked to think they were he didn't trust anywhere.

"Yes sir," said the teenagers nodding their head feeling a little better he wasn't so … cold with them anymore.

"Good," said Severus closing his quarter's door. Once that was done he performed a series of spells that would kill anyone who tried to force their way into them. Pettigrew would be stupid if he tried to get into his quarters. If it was opened from the inside they wouldn't be harmed, just propelled back into the rooms.

* * *

Yeah i know you've already read it lol its from the sequel but im posting it on here instead and finishing the story properly at the end of the year :)


	41. Chapter 41

**My Brothers Love **

**Chapter 41**

**Consequences Of Transforming **

* * *

None of them said a thing, just stared at the floor wondering what was going to happen now. They didn't even dare look at each other; Hermione looked ready to burst into tears. She began to fear she might be expelled; she bit her lip and resolutely stared at the floor. She'd rather have detention than be expelled, she was paying to the gods above to spare her being thrown from the school.

"Well?" snapped Severus staring at them with a fierce glower on his face.

"I'm sorry sir," said Harry extremely quiet.

"Why on earth would you risk yourself to turn into an Animagus? Do you truly want to become like your father?" snarled Severus angrily.

Harry flinched as if he'd been struck, his green eyes filled with genuine anguished tears. It seemed Severus had stuck a big nerve in Harry. It was the last person in the world Harry wanted to be like. He'd been abused his whole life, by the man and to be compared to him shredded any confidence Harry had in himself.

Jamie gasped completely shocked by their Professor's words, he knew, yet he said something so nasty to her brother? As much as she wanted to shout and defend him she remained quiet. She'd tell her brother he was nothing like their father as soon as they could.

Severus regretted his words as soon as he saw Harry's reaction; his heart lurched just seeing the look of agony on his face. Damn it, he truly hadn't meant to remind the child of terrible times. Hell if someone had said that to him, he'd have totally lost control whether it was a teacher or student. He was just so angry about the risks they had taken.

"Do you know why they don't teach Animagus studies at Hogwarts?" asked Severus his voice low but no longer angry.

"It's dangerous?" guessed Draco not staring at his godfather, he was angry with him right now. Not because they were getting berated or scolded, no it's because of what he'd said to Harry. Even he wouldn't have said anything like that to him, it didn't help that he was very defensive of Harry and Jamie. They had been through hell, and for Severus to fling it in his face hurt him too.

"Yes, it takes a lot from your magical core to maintain you're Animagus form. It could have burn out trapping you in your animal form…maybe even permanently!" snapped Severus angrily.

The four students stared wide eyed; it was obvious they hadn't known about that.

"We have two Animagus form's Severus," said Draco, trying to sooth his godfather - he was highly strung right now.

"That doesn't make what you did right," said Severus after a short pause, he was proud of them. He even wanted to see their Animagus forms. Yet he didn't, it would send them conflicting messages, and make them believe what they did was okay. It wasn't and nobody else would give them hell for it. "I will decide your punishment tomorrow, I want you all to go straight to bed is that understood?" demanded Severus.

"Yes sir," chorused the four students downtrodden.

"Go. Harry stay behind." said Severus. "You all go; if I see you in any corridor I shall remove all house points."

The three of them looked ready to protest before their shoulders slumped and they walked out. Sending Harry an apologetic look, for not having the guts to stand up to their teacher. Harry just nodded at them, very short nod but it was there. Even though he was still staring at the floor guilt stricken.

Severus started at the teenager; "I apologize Harry, I went to far." said Severus he didn't apologize but it was necessary right now.

"You're right sir, I'm sorry," whispered Harry.

"No Harry I wasn't right," said Severus going forward and kneeling before the teenager. Damn he'd really hurt the child, he wondered if he could even take back what he said. Right now it didn't seem like it, swearing mentally he wondered what he could say to help the situation.

Harry said nothing in turn.

"Why did you take the beatings for Jamie?" asked Severus, this was the only way he could get Harry to understand why he'd said it.

"Because I love her, I didn't want to see her hurt," said Harry quietly.

"You worried about her yes?" said Severus.

Harry nodded mutely, face to face with his teacher, who had surprised Harry by kneeling to talk to him.

"When I said that you were like your father I was angry at what you'd done, the risk you'd put yourselves through. I was worried about you…doing things like that is extremely dangerous Harry and shouldn't be taken lightly." said Severus. "Your father did the same thing when he was younger."

A tear slid out of Harry's eye, this was all new to him. He'd spent his life worrying about his sister, but he'd never realized until that moment someone else cared. Was this what it was like to be loved? Was it how it felt to be grounded and given rows for doing wrong things? Like he'd heard the others going on about. It had never happened in his house, not even to Godric.

"I was merely angry, you are not your father, you don't have to fear being like him." said Severus wiping away Harry's tear.

"I am sorry," said Harry relishing the touch.

"I know, but you have to think before doing these stupid things, it's all part of growing up." said Severus.

"Yes sir," said Harry quietly.

"Good, now go to bed, I'll let you know what I'm going to do with the lot of you tomorrow." said Severus standing back up. He wasn't as young as he used to be, and boy the tiles on the dungeons floor were terribly uncomfortable.

"Did you catch him?" asked Harry staring hopefully at Severus.

Severus' mouth twitched he really was fond of those four students, "Of course," he said, and he knew the others would know before the morning.

Harry sighed in relief, "Good, I'm glad." said Harry his relief shining through his green eyes.

"Bed. Now." smirked Severus pointing towards his door. He'd not had his own breakfast, he was actually starving. Thank Merlin for the house elves; otherwise he'd go hungry, for a decent meal anyway. There was never a shortage of food in the kitchen, but most of it was sweet things, like cake and all manner of sugary things. Last thing he needed was a sugar rush, he honestly just wanted to sleep. Unfortunately until nine he couldn't, he always checked on his Slytherin's then.

Harry left the room going to Slytherin, he grinned when he caught sight of his friends on the leather dark green sofa waiting for him. The fire was still lit so it was nice and warm for them. It was put out at nine o'clock to deter students from hanging around after curfew. Hermione and Jamie were in Slytherin and Ravenclaw, and could sleep in either the tower or the Dungeon's. They always chose Slytherin since Draco and Harry was there.

"Severus will be here to check soon, so we best not hang around too long," said Draco staring at his Slytherin watch. It had been a gift from his father, Slytherin on one leather strap and the Malfoy motto on the other. The face had the Malfoy coat of arms on it, and had been gifted to Lucius by Draco's Grandfather.

"They caught Pettigrew," said Harry in a rush. As if he couldn't possibly keep it in anymore.

"Thank Merlin," said Draco a whoosh of relief leaving his lips.

"That's good," said Hermione.

"Draco are we still coming to your house for this summer?" asked Jamie.

"Of course, as if father would let you go anywhere else," laughed Draco in genuine amusement. Lucius Malfoy had grown fond of them all, even Hermione who was in fact a Grindelwald. She came from a line of squibs and everyone knew it now because of Draco blurting it out. Hermione Jane Granger-Grindelwald. Jamie and Harry had taken the Evans name. They had enough money without working in the Leaky Cauldron now. For when they left school, until they decided what they wanted to do with their lives.

"I think I'll be going home to see my parents this year, they want to take me to Paris and I've always wanted to go. Their art is amazing, I hope you guys don't mind." said Hermione.

"No it's okay," grinned Jamie.

"Severus will be there too, but he will be busy with father, they have something to do apparently." said Draco.

"Do you think exams will be even harder this year?" asked Hermione.

"Course they will, they get harder every year, but we will pass them no problem we are ahead of the third year classes." said Harry confidently.

"I don't know I'm not really good at Herbology, I need to read more of that," said Jamie.

"I'm the same with Muggle studies, thank Merlin it's the last year we have to take it." said Draco.

"I can help with that, only if you help me with history of magic," said Hermione immediately.

"Deal," said Draco immediately.

"Are you okay Harry?" asked Hermione getting down to more important matters.

"I'll be fine," Harry reassured his friend smiling genuinely.

"What did he say?" asked Jamie staring at her brother, whatever he'd said worked because her brother didn't look heartbroken anymore.

Harry just shook his head obviously not wanting to share.

Jamie pouted childishly.

"I hope the detentions don't interfere with our study schedules," said Hermione changing the subject since Harry didn't want to talk about it and respecting it.

Draco snorted "Knowing Severus it will, he's going to work us to the bone." and if he told his parents he was going to know all about it. His mother was going to go nuts at him when he get home. Malfoy's didn't scold publicly, thank Merlin or he'd have a Howler to open in the morning.

"Well we do deserve it, we knew what we were doing was wrong," said Hermione morosely.

"But worth it," grinned Draco wickedly.

"Let's see if you are saying that at the end of the year," snorted Harry.

Draco's grin turned sheepish as he nodded in agreement.

"Can you believe we are half way through school already?" asked Jamie, she could still vividly remember her sorting.

"Fourth years soon," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"It's still four years to go," said Draco.

"They'll fly in," said Harry and Jamie together, Jamie and Hermione giggled Harry and Draco just grinned at their amusement thinking 'Girls'.

* * *

There next chapter will probably be the last but no garantee R&R


	42. Chapter 42 BRAND NEW CHAPTER PLEASE READ

**My Brothers Love **

**Chapter 42 **

**The End Of Another Year **

* * *

"You ready yet?" asked Hermione running into the Great Hall extremely flustered. Her trunk was hovering behind her bobbing up and down before lying at her feet. There was no point in carrying or pulling at it when they could still use magic. It was extremely pointless task and Hermione was very smart to realize this.

"Of course," said Jamie, "Let me guess you realized you left those books down in Slytherin common room?" she finished her eyes twinkling brightly as she held in her laughter.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Hermione punching Jamie lightly on the arm.

"It was fun watching you hunt for them," giggled Jamie.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes in exasperation at her friend. She would miss them this summer, but she had to spend some time with her parents. She wouldn't remain young forever, so she had to spend what time she could with her mother and father.

"I'm glad this year is over with," said Draco grimacing slightly, his poor hands! They looked like dirty prunes by the time Severus was finished with them. By the end of the year he was beginning to think it wasn't worth the agony he had to endure cleaning cauldrons and chopping ingredients.

"I think I agree," said Harry tiredly. Looking up for the first time, they'd gotten up early, since the train would be departing soon.

"Harry, Jamie may we speak to you?" asked Remus standing awkwardly beside the Slytherin table. Then again Remus was always like that, even despite the fact they had regularly all year went to see them.

"Um…sure," said Harry emotionlessly, hiding his curiosity. "Save me some!" he said to his best friends before scampering off trying to catch up with Remus. Jamie was the same both of them were fast, but not as quick as their teacher - who had much longer legs than them. Both of them were undeniably curious about the sudden impromptu meeting. They shared a clueless look as they entered the quarters, which was just above the Defence classroom. Defence had been incredibly fun this year; they had actually learned something for the first time in their three years! They may be a little advanced by reading books, but it was much different experiencing it and talking about it. Arguing and debating which is good, they got to experience other people's points of views. Draco's were always colourful, always starting of with 'My father' until Sirius had lost it said coolly 'I have no care for what your father thinks, I am not grading him I am grading you…think for yourself Mr. Malfoy'. Draco had been stunned, but eventually began to do so, and the best thing about it? Nobody cared; perhaps it hadn't been expected of him to brag all the time. Simply put he was acting more like the real Draco rather than the front he had put on all those years.

-0

"So what's up?" asked Harry as soon as they were sat down, wanting nothing more than to be with his friends as normal for any teenager. As much as he was beginning to trust Sirius and Remus - he didn't trust them completely and that's the way it would remain. He would never tell them about his status as 'Twin-Who-Lived'. They were too close to Dumbledore despite what they'd heard. Harry had observed them over the year, and realized they'd never actually outright pick him or rather him and his sister over Dumbledore. He didn't want to outright find out so he kept the peace, especially since his sister seemed smitten to have her 'godfather' in her life. It was the only reason he kept quiet about making them pick. He couldn't and wouldn't cause his sister anymore devastation.

"We want you to come with us this summer," said Sirius staring at Jamie, Harry narrowed his eyes it seemed Sirius knew that Jamie loved him.

Jamie looked between her narrow eyed brother and two hopeful 'uncles' and she quietly admitted "I'm going to Malfoy Manor, they've been good to us and they are expecting us."

Harry smothered a smirk at their shocked indignant looks.

"They won't hold it against you, if you want to stay with family." coaxed Sirius.

"We learned young that family isn't blood or in titles, but bonds formed by people that care. To us the Malfoy's have been family, ever since we started here." said Harry firmly finally speaking. Smiling in pride when his sister nodded her head, she agreed with him and he was very happy.

"If that's where you want to go we understand, but know that the offer is there when you want It." said Remus before Sirius could say something impulsive.

Reluctantly Sirius nodded his head, despite the fact he hated the fact his godchildren would choose Lucius Malfoy over them. Perhaps next year they'd have gained their trust they might want to live with them. There was nothing they could do legally either, since Malfoy's did have guardianship of them. Approved by the Ministry of magic. Malfoy could actually forbid them if it came to it.

"Are you retuning as a teacher?" asked Jamie.

Sirius and Remus shared a look before sighing sadly.

"No we aren't, I'm going back to being a full time Auror, and Remus cannot hold the title on his own. The only reason they gave him it this year was because I was here." said Sirius reluctantly.

"So stay!" cried Jamie feeling betrayed.

"I'm not a teacher Jamie, I'm an Auror this was an assignment, and it was set up by the Ministry to keep Harry, you and Godric safe from Pettigrew. Now that he's caught I have other assignments I need to do." said Sirius. "I'm not happy about it either, but I am not qualified to be a teacher, without the Ministry's backing I wouldn't have the defence position."

"Lockhart did!" snapped Jamie angrily.

"Yes, he did, but everyone thought he had experience in defence against the dark arts, until of course you found out." said Remus quietly.

"Fine abandon us again!" snapped Jamie standing up furiously.

"We aren't Jamie, calm down." said Sirius immediately.

"You will always be able to reach us; Sirius isn't taking anymore assignments outside of the country and no undercover identities. He's going to be living nearby, you can send up a letter and we will reply. If you want to stay with us you can, we were serious at the beginning of the year sweetie." said Remus putting his own two Galleons in.

"Come on Jamie, surely you knew he couldn't stay," said Harry suddenly feeling sorry for them by how desperate they were to make them see they were NOT being abandoned again.

"Okay," she murmured very quietly.

"We love you both. You are our godchildren." said Sirius seriously, staring at them solemnly.

"Okay," she replied again slightly petulant.

"Go on then rejoin your friends, just remember we are always here if you need us, just a letter or Apparation away." said Remus smiling at them sympathetically.

"Goodbye," said Jamie sniffing slightly, she felt really stupid she thought they'd always be there for them.

"Take care guys," said Sirius, he wanted to hug them desperately but he knew it would be unwelcome. He'd tried before but they were just not used to display's of affection.

* * *

It wasn't long before Jamie, Hermione, Draco and Harry all left Hogwarts. Walking towards the coaches, by then Jamie felt a little better. While she waited she looked around, Harry's earlier words ringing in her ears.

We learned young that family isn't blood or in titles, but bonds formed by people that care.

Her brother was right; she thought to herself, she had her brother's love, friends who loved her and a girl she loved like a sister. She thought gazing at Hermione, a smile sliding onto her face. Her eyes were drawn to a gorgeous blond haired boy, who was a few years older than her and flushed bright red. Maybe love was also on the horizon? She forced herself to turn away from Cedric Diggory and back to her friends and twin brother.

Siblings, friends and love…yes it was enough. She didn't need Sirius, Remus or even her parents. What she had…she finally realized she had her family. She only wished she'd realized that sooner. She wondered when Harry had finally figured that out…and why he hadn't told her. Why he'd made her figure it out on her own. Maybe that's the way it was meant to be? Maybe she had to figure out on her own to properly appreciate it.

Perhaps not long ago her brother had gone through the same thing.

"Jamie you coming?" yelled Hermione and Draco together.

She was brought out of her musings to see them disappearing into the coach.

"I'm coming," she yelled back, suddenly feeling over the moon.

Siblings, friends and love…she'd learned it was truly all she wanted.

She gazed at her brother as she sat down and beamed at him. He nodded back, a small smile playing on his lips. God she loved him, she thanked Merlin every day that she had Harry. Without him she would be lost, she could always rely on her brother's love. On her brother to guide her in the right direction. To rely on him to make sure she never took anything for granted. She shuddered at the thought of where she'd be without him. He was her rock, her foundation, and a part of her. She wondered how he could be so strong and smart all the time. But she knew…she knew he was everything she thought. Strong smart and capable.

She knew he'd move mountains for her, move heaven and hell to find her if she was hurt. Keep her safe, and one day she realized, he would destroy Voldemort just to keep her safe. Just like he had done when they were babies. Between them both they would keep their family safe.

She wasn't stupid enough to think Voldemort was gone for good. Otherwise the Death Eaters wouldn't be still active. Plus it was just three years ago nearly that they'd seen him in the soul so to speak. Then trying to come back through the diary. Now Pettigrew had made a re-appearance. Things were going to be happening soon, she could feel it and she knew her brother could too. She wasn't worried, as long as she had these people in the coach with her- she'd die happy.

Snuggling up to her brother, she let him know without telling him he was her everything.

"I'm going to miss you guys," said Hermione.

"You'll see us soon, just write if you want to come early…my dad can come and get you." said Draco.

"Just enjoy Paris, I hear it's wonderful…you'll enjoy it." said Harry.

"Maybe next year I can take you to one of our Paris homes show you around the Wizarding district they have there." suggested Draco. "Hopefully father will realize I'm mature enough." he finished haughtily.

They laughed at him, Draco would always be Draco and you know something? They wouldn't change a damn thing. None of them, they finally had somewhere they belonged and they were happy.

They were friends but more like siblings they knew each other so well.

Family wasn't always blood.

It was a bond they shared.

Together four of them would see the end of Lord Voldemort's reign; it was calm before the storm. They innocently were unaware just how quickly Lord Voldemort would return. Perhaps that was a good thing, so they could remain happy just that bit longer. Or maybe it would have been better if they were forewarned, so they could defend themselves. It mattered little, since neither of them were seers, they couldn't predict what was going to happen.

None of them could.

Soon Hogwarts was out of sight and they boarded the train. They would have this summer of innocence and that would have to be enough. Fourth year was upon them, but that wasn't all…it was going to be a year of tests and trials. Unaided by Albus Dumbledore, a light hero, who had no idea whom he was alienating. It was a good job they were so pure and innocent, otherwise the war would have already been lost. With the abuse they suffered they should have been drawn to the dark. They had despite it all always seen the light, seen each other. Protected each other and healed each other.

* * *

There we go now isnt that a proper finishing? yes i think so too :D hehe enjoy and please REVIEW since this is a brand new never read before chapter and i want to know what you think of the ending ;)


End file.
